Rojarosa
by Mayi Ven
Summary: Porque tenía las mejillas rojas como la sangre, y la piel blanca como la nieve. Pero su cabello no era la envidia del ébano. Era la envidia del fuego. No era Blancanieves, era su Rojarosa. [Cap10 up!]
1. Prólogo

**Rojarosa**

_**Prólogo**_

_-Está envenenada- Un sollozo- No respira_

_Las palabras entraron en él sin pedir permiso y aplacaron sus pensamientos. Con ímpetu, destruyeron su razón, haciéndolo tropezar justo cuando entró al centro del bullicio. Y luego, él solo pudo permanecer inmóvil, su cuerpo estático anclado al suelo. Su cerebro vaciándose de poco en poco, drenándose de todo pensamiento cuerdo y dándole paso libre a la locura. El apretó su puño, y los dedos parecieron dormidos. _

_-¿Qué le pasa?-_

_-Ha mordido la manzana- _

_La multitud ya se estaba apilando alrededor de ella, encerrándola en un círculo de calor sofocante. Sin siquiera pedirlo, él se vio formando parte del centro del círculo; su cabellera rubia, casi blanca, resaltaba en medio del bullicio. Bulstrode lo miraba con suspicacia, una sonrisa triunfante plasmada en su rostro. Él volvió la vista con lentitud, escaneando el cuerpo echado sobre el pasto, su mente muy lejos de la realidad. Sus sentidos seguían estando dentro de ese intenso letargo. La droga del miedo aplacando su entereza. _

_-Eres una maldita, Bulstrode- Otro sollozo- No sabes con quien te has metido- _

_-No he hecho nada, Potter– La mujer se encogió de hombros, con un aire de desdén que resultó agrio para la visión de muchos-Una escoria menos para el mundo- Lily se levantó de un sopetón, parecía muy pequeña frente al metro ochenta de Bulstrode, pero el golpe que resonó en el rostro de la mujer no dejaba lugar a dudas de que, en su caso, el tamaño no importaba._

_Ante el alboroto la cabeza comenzó a dolerle con fuerza. Una punzada de dolor atravesaba su cerebro de lado a lado, y su visión comenzó a nublarse. Los cuerpos a su alrededor parecían formas alargadas y borrosas, amenazándolo desde el perímetro de la circunferencia. Las voces, al unísono, se asemejaban al zumbido de abejas furiosas. _

_-Scorpius, reacciona- Una palmada en su espalda, y luego nada. ¿Debía sentir dolor cuando ella estaba ahí, echada, sin sentir nada? – Rose no respira, ¿Entiendes? _

_Él se giró, y se encontró reflejado en el centro de los ojos de Odysseus. El muchacho lo miraba con compasión, y con un semblante triste. ¿Podía ser visible aquella desesperación que sentía? ¿Era tan atroz su apariencia desolada? _

_-Potter, esta me la pagas- _

_-No me conoces, cabeza de maíz inflado- Algunos Gryffindors sostenían a Lily, impidiendo que hiciera crecer la montaña sembrada en la mejilla de Bulstrode- Dime estúpida, ¿Cómo Rose puede volver en sí? _

_Bulstrode se masajeó su rostro adolorido, pero una sonrisa macabra se pintó con lentitud en sus primorosas facciones. Scorpius solo observaba la escena, retraído, intentando comprender el gesto que se asomaba en el rostro de la mujer frente a él, quien se regodeaba por su fatua victoria. La muchacha observó intensamente al cuerpo de Rose, laxo en el suelo, con las palmas de sus manos descansando sobre la tierra. Sus rizos rojos estaban desparramados a su alrededor, haciendo un contraste pintoresco con el verde del pasto. _

_Su rostro parecía envuelto en fuego. _

_Su semblante, pálido y sereno, daba la apariencia de que solo dormía. Que Rose solo estaba echada en el pasto, descansando. _

_Durmiendo. _

_-¿Nunca has leído la fábula de Blancanieves, Potter? _

_La nombrada infló los ojos comprendiendo el significado de aquella frase, y volvió tan rápido la vista hacia Scorpius que el cuello le dolió por el brusco tirón. La mano de Odysseus apretó su hombro, como para recordarle que él debía moverse. Y fue cuando sintió su sangre encendida, como si el fuego estuviera recorriendo cada vena, cada arteria. Y el líquido espeso comenzaba a bullir. Su mirada se conectó con la de Bulstrode, quien parecía disfrutar del momento. Ella resultaba ser la única que realmente estaba cómoda en medio de aquella escena. _

_El solo pudo burlarse de la ironía de la vida. Del trago amargo que le daba y lo traidora que estaba siendo con él. _

_¿Qué que hacía el príncipe con Blancanieves? ¿Acaso él no lo había memorizado a los tres años? _

_Y luego, se había obsesionado con cada una de sus versiones. Siempre estuvo en busca de Blancanieves. Una Blancanieves de cabello rojo, menos dulce, y más intrépida. Una Blancanieves como Rojarosa. _

_Claro que sabía qué cosa debía hacer para que Blancanieve volviera en sí._

_O más bien. _

_Para que su Rojarosa despertara._

_Y cuando la respuesta salió de los labios de Lily, no sabía si sentirse feliz o triste por la escena que estaba a punto de personificar. Y no se sorprendió cuando escuchó la frase volar rebeldemente en el aire. De todas formas, hace mucho que la había memorizado. _

_-Solo el beso del verdadero amor, podrá sacarla de la maldición._

_-RR-_

He editado esto porque no me había dado cuenta y estaba llamando a Lily Potter por otro apellido (Ok, estoy en las nubes el 70% del tiempo, pero en este error me he pasado) Disculpen los sangrados de ojos ocasionados!

Espero que les siga encantando!

Smile for me ( :


	2. Capítulo 1: Ella existe

**Rojarosa**

_**Capítulo 1: "Ella Existe" **_

Madre solía contarme una historia antes de dormir. Era el somnífero de las noches, la pastilla que esperaba como si fuera el caramelo más delicioso. Después de todo, era mi remedio favorito. Comenzó a los tres años, y el rito fue echando raíces en mí, enredándose en mi tierna alma, y volviéndome adicto a su voz sedosa. Eran esos cuentos mis canciones de cuna durante las noches, arrullaban mi espíritu juguetón, y adormilaban las ganas que tenía de seguir despierto. Pero encendían la llama de mi imaginación, y su voz me transportaba a universos donde yo podía ser quien quisiera. Cada noche, vivía la más rocambolesca aventura, cambiando mi disfraz incontable veces.

Beedle el Bardo fue quien encendió la luz, de él surgieron los inicio. Mis sueños solían estar plagados por los personajes, mientras que la voz de mi madre me arropaba con la calidez de sus palabras. Solía ser el arquitecto de mis sueños. Cada uno de ellos era mi especial diseño. Podía un día ser el que atrapaba a Babbity Rabbity, y al otro, estar bajo el puente, escondido bajo la capa invisible de los hermanos Pevell. Cada noche tenía más hambre de letras. La inanición por falta de libros solía terminar en insomnio, y madre se dio cuenta muy tarde que ella tampoco podía parar. Jean "el ilusionado" Veraux fue el próximo, yo solía ser el cazador de las brujas come-niños, y no despertaba hasta poder encontrar a la bruja y liberar a todos los niños perdidos. Era el héroe de mi historia.

Y a Veraux le siguieron muchos más.

Crear mis sueños en esa época era muy fácil; salir de ellos era terrible para mi extensa e insaciable imaginación. Esa imaginación que se perdió en mis años, y que muy poco lamenté. Los nombres todavía los recuerdo; Hans "El mágico" Henders era muy entusiasta en sus relatos, y yo solía moverme con alegría durante sus sueños. Charles Perrault sacudió mi mundo con su vasta imaginación, donde yo podía ser, fácilmente, el protagonista de una quijotesca aventura.

Pero comenzó la época en la que los cuentos se repitieron. El círculo se había cerrado, y madre sabía que ninguno de los tenía ganas de terminar con aquella tradición. Yo me había consumido aquel arsenal de libros para niños de la mansión, pero no tenía problemas en volver a saborear sus letras. Así que volvió a los inicios, y los cuentos comenzaron a repetirse.

Pero solo había uno que me hacía removerme inquieto en mi cama, mi paciencia rozando el límite de la intranquilidad. Sabía cada una de las palabras que estaban impresas sobre las hojas del libro, y me hipnotizaba cada vez que lo escuchaba. Como si cada una de esas veces, fuese la primera.

-Era un crudo día de invierno

-Y los copos de nieve caían del cielo, como blancas plumas-Terminó Scorpius con voz cantarina, subiendo la cobija hasta tapar su boca, y lanzar una mirada inquisitiva a su madre, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué quieres que te siga leyendo este cuento, Scorpius?- Preguntó Astoria, cerrando el libro de una palmada. Scorpius se sonrojó bajo las sabanas- No volveré a leértelo-

-¡No madre! Prometo no interrumpirte-

Ella arrugó la boca, inconforme, y le lanzó una mirada con suspicacia. Luego suspiró, relajando su semblante, y volvió a abrir el libro que descansaba en sus piernas. Astoria estaba sentada en un costado de la cama, con la espalda muy recta, exhibiendo ese porte elegante tan característico de ella. Su cuerpo descansaba en una silla, muy cerca de donde reposaba el menor, quien parecía muy próximo a caer dormido.

-Tienes un afán insólito con esta historia-

-Es que Blancanieves es muy bella – Sostuvo Scorpius, retirando la sabana de su rostro- Y tanta bondad es peligrosa.

Astoria se cruzó de brazos, analizando de pronto las palabras de su hijo. Él volvió a esconderse debajo de la sabana, sin saber cómo interpretar la reacción de su madre. Ella mordió por fin la idea que revoloteaba en su cabeza, y alzó una ceja, cuando volvió a ver a su hijo.

-¿Me acabas de decir que Blancanieves es bella, no por el físico, sino por su bondad? –Él se destapó de nuevo, y se encogió de hombros, de cierta forma aliviado por la ligereza del tono de Astoria- ¡Merlín me libre! Has nacido con el intelecto de Draco.

-Madre, ¿Puede continuar?- Interrumpió él, bostezando ampliamente. Sus parpados cubriendo gran parte de sus orbes- No quiero dormirme antes del final

-Y también con ese carácter dominante- Silbó ella, negando con la cabeza y regresando la vista al libro que esperaba ansioso el ser leído – "_Era un crudo día de invierno, y los copos de nieve caían del cielo como blancas plumas. La Reina cosía junto a una ventana, cuyo marco era de ébano. Y como mientras cosía miraba caer los copos, con la aguja se pinchó un dedo, y tres gotas de sangre fueron a caer sobre la nieve. El rojo de la sangre se destacaba bellamente sobre el fondo blanco, y ella pensó: '¡Ah, si pudiere tener una hija que fuere blanca como nieve, roja como la sangre y negra como el ébano de esta ventana!'. No mucho tiempo después le nació una niña que era blanca como la nieve, sonrosada como la sangre y de cabello negro como la madera de ébano; y por eso le pusieron por nombre Blancanieves. Pero al nacer ella, murió la Reina…" [1]_

La historia prosiguió por al menos cinco minutos más, y para cuando Astoria apartó su mirada de las gastadas letras del cuento, encontró a Scorpius con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, sus brazos sumergidos en el interior de la sabana. Ella sonrió tiernamente, y cerró el libro.

-Tienes que detener esa costumbre que tiene de dormirse con tu voz.

Astoria frunció el ceño, y levantó la vista, para encontrar a su esposo apoyado del marco de la puerta. Tenía la corbata de la túnica negra desatada sobre su cuello y su cabello rubio ligeramente alborotado. Las palabras habían sonado arrastradas, y en su semblante impenetrable podía notarse su desagrado con la idea de Astoria.

-Déjame disfrutar de la niñez de mi hijo, mientras puedo- Suspiró y acarició las hebras doradas del menor- Ha heredado tanto tu inteligencia, como tu soberbia.

-Y tu nobleza.

Ella alzó la vista para sonreírle tiernamente a su marido, que no pudo evitar corresponderle al gesto. Draco entró finalmente al cuarto de Scorpius, cerrando la puerta tras él, y se acercó a la cama, para depositar un beso en la frente del niño. Scorpius se movió en la cama al sentir su sueño interrumpido, y abrió ligeramente los ojos.

-Y lo has despertado- La voz de Astoria viajó como un regaño hasta Draco- Es obvio que no eres tu quien tiene que dormirlo.

-Padre

-Así que te gusta mucho la hermosa Blancanieves- Habló su padre, alejándose un poco de Scorpius y mirando fugazmente a Astoria- Tu madre no parece estar muy feliz con esa idea.

-Es porque ella adora es a Dora- Astoria infló los cachetes, sintiéndose delatada por su hijo, y Draco rio entre dientes- En realidad, me gusta el cuento de Blancanieves, pero hubiese sido una historia mejor si hubiese sido relatado de otra forma.

-¿Y cómo es eso, Scorpius?- Preguntó Astoria, la curiosidad recorriendo su joven cuerpo.

-Me gustaría una historia de Blancanieves, pero con Rojarosa- Anunció, volviendo a cerrar los ojos- prefiero una niña aventurera, menos tierna y más salvaje, menos indefensa-Y sonrió en aquel estado de duermevela- Y su cabello rojo es mucho más atractivo.

-Así que Blancanieves no es tan bella-

-No dije eso- Protestó, pero su voz salió como un susurro- Pero Rojarosa es mejor.

_**\- RR - **_

Aquel era el primer primero de septiembre que Scorpius pasaría lejos de sus padres. Era el inicio de una vida que había estado esperando desde los ocho años. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba sentado solo en aquel compartimiento, observando a través de la ventana como su padre le movía la cabeza en un gesto de despedida, Scorpius no pudo evitar sentir la nostalgia y el dolor crecer en su interior, y el espacio vacío a un lado de su padre parecía tragarse todos los pensamientos positivos de su interior.

-En diciembre regresarás

Scorpius giró su vista, y observó a Odysseus Zabinni entrar al compartimiento, y luego cerrar la puerta tras él. Era un niño moreno, de cabello negro y lacio y ojos color miel, que le daban un aspecto exótico a su apariencia. En su mano colgaba la jaula conteniendo lo que parecía un búho dormido, con la cabeza oculta debajo del ala. Los Zabinni eran de esas familias con las que su madre le encantaba tener una relación. Invitarlos a las cenas y salir de vacaciones juntos eran actividades que solían practicar ambas familias. Y La amistad entre Odysseus y Scorpius había surgido gracias a esas incontables cenas, donde ambos se escabullían y salían a volar en los jardines en sus escobas para niños, procurando escapar de las aburridas conversaciones.

-Lo sé –Se apresuró a decir Scorpius, volviendo la vista hacia la ventana, sabiendo que su padre ya habría desaparecido- Pero aun así, me preocupo.

-Tu madre es una mujer muy fuerte, Scorpius, debes dejar a un lado el negativismo que acarrea el miedo.

-No quiero hablar de eso- Asomó el rubio, botando el aire atrapado en su interior- No quiero perder la emoción del primer año en Hogwarts

-¿Tú estás emocionado?- Odysseus rodó los ojos y se sentó con un suspiro de frustración- Yo espero quedar en Slytherin, y eso me tiene con los nervios desatados.

-Padre no le importara si no quedo en Slytherin- Odysseus le lanzó una mirada con la ceja alzada, incrédulo ante las palabras de Scorpius- Es verdad, aunque yo no quiero quedar en otra casa, siento que puedo ser tan rastrero como una serpiente.

-Sí, de verdad no deseo que me abandones en un nido de cuaimas- Y ambos se sonrieron.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió repentinamente, y ambos muchachos voltearon a ver rápidamente quién había entrado por la puerta.

Y Scorpius contuvo la respiración.

Fue como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la boca del estómago y él hubiese tenido que aprender como respirar de nuevo. Esa muchacha era muy parecida a cada retazo de la niña que siempre iba colgando en sus pensamientos, y que él había soñado jugando traviesa en los jardines de su imaginación. No importaba que su piel fuera pálida como la nieve, ni que sus labios no fuesen rojos como la sangre. Lo más resaltante, es que su cabello no era la envidia del ébano, sino la del fuego. Eran rizos rojos que flotaban a su alrededor, como creando un aura flameante en torno a sus finas facciones, dándole ese aire exuberante que poco había podido encontrar en las niñas que había conocido anteriormente.

-¡Ay disculpen! –Ella ocultó su sonrosado rostro debajo de aquellos enredados mechones rojos- Creo que me he confundido de compartimiento.

-Puedes sentarte con nosotros- Soltó Scorpius sin miramientos, tan rápido que no supo medir sus palabras, y sintió como el sonrojo iba ascendiendo desde su cuello hasta sus orejas. Carraspeó- Quiero decir, si no encuentras otro lugar donde sentarte.

Odyseus miró confundido a Scorpius.

-Por mí tampoco hay problema, si quieres mi opinión- Rezongó él

-No, no se preocupen, ya mis primos me deben estar guardando un puesto- La tonalidad rosada que habían adquirido las mejillas de la muchacha enternecían más su redondo rostro – Pero muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento.

-No hay problema… -Él le lanzó una mirada sugerente, como esperando que ella completara la frase que él había soltado, pero Rose permaneció quieta en la puerta, sin comprender el gesto del rubio- Quería saber tu nombre.

-Soy Rose Weasley-

El mundo de Scorpius se vino abajo, tan rápido como voló al cielo. La muchacha pudo ver claramente como los ojos grises de él dejaban de brillar por la mención de su nombre, y los hombros caían bajo el peso de sus palabras. Ella se removió incómoda en el marco de la puerta.

-Disculpen nuevamente la interrupción, ha sido un placer conocerlos, nos vemos en el colegio.

Y salió tan rápido como llegó.

Scorpius se deslizó hacia abajo en su asiento, y suspiró arrepentido por su arrebato.

-Hombre, ¿No te habías dado cuenta? Uno de sus rasgos, en específico, lo decía todo

-¿Qué ella era una Weasley?- Odyseus asintió- No pensé claramente cuando la vi.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos. Scorpius aprovechó para golpearse mentalmente por haber lucido tan ridículo

\- Ni siquiera preguntó mi nombre.

-¿Hacía falta? Todo el mundo sabe quién eres, Scorpius.

-No todo el mundo lo sabe- Soltó rodando los ojos- Ella quizás no.

-Ella más que nadie.

Scorpius volvió a soltar ese abatido suspiro, que sonaba como el de alguien que había perdido una pequeña lucha. Y su lucha apenas había durado un minuto. Observó a través de la ventana pensando en que diría su madre, cuando viera la carta que le escribiera esta noche, esa que él había prometido afanosamente escribirle con lujo y detalles acerca de su primer día.

Y cuando Astoria abriera, con su delicadas manos, el sobre conteniendo el pergamino con las primeras palabras de Scorpius, leería cada frase sintiendo la misma emoción que sintió él. Desde la ahogada impresión que tuvo la primera vez que contempló las torres imponentes del colegio, hasta el momento de euforia y orgullo en el que el sombrero lo declaró un representante de Slytherin. Cada una de las palabras, formaban parte del nuevo relato infantil de Astoria. Solo que esta vez, quien narraba, era Scorpius, y ella se limitaba a escuchar, o en este caso, leer.

Pero cuando llego a las palabras finales, escondidas en una esquina al fondo de la carta, no pudo evitar reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa, llamando la atención de su esposo, quien leía junto a ella el periódico matutino.

-¿Qué pasa, Astoria? ¿Tuvo Scorpius algún contratiempo?

-No cariño, para nada- Susurró ella, más para sí misma que para Draco- Más bien tuvo un encuentro a tiempo.

El rubio giró los ojos, queriendo ignorar el júbilo con el que salían las palabras de Astoria, sabiendo que su esposa a veces podía tomarse muy literales las palabras de su hijo. Y Scorpius tenía una mala costumbre de narrar más de la cuenta; desde hace un tiempo solía darle un toque fantasioso a cada uno de sus relatos, casi como si estuviese relatando una de las historias que tanto le leía su madre de niño.

-Deja crecer a Scorpius, Astoria.

-Aburrido- Ella acarició las letras escritas por Scorpius, la floritura de la _R_ fue la que le pareció más hermosa de todas las letras. Rio traviesa, y dejó la carta a un lado- Me alegro que Scorpius no haya copiado tu talante estoico.

El asintió, más a modo de resignación que en un gesto de aceptación, e intentó leer las palabras de la carta que Astoria había dejado sobre la mesita posada a un lado de su cama. Y lo que captaron sus ojos logró que recordara aquella época en la que tanto su esposa como su hijo disfrutaban de las noches llenas de palabras y fantasía. Sonrío levemente y volvió la vista al periódico.

Sí. Scorpius había adoptado las maneras de los escritores a los que solía admirar. Aquella última frase de su carta lo decía todo.

_He conocido a mi Blancanieves. Rojarosa existe_

**HOLA DE NUEVO!**

[1] – Es un extracto del cuento original de los hermanos Grimm, lo dejo saber porque no imagino que piensen que ando plagiando por un extracto. Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Lo prometido es deuda! Y vine antes ( :

Recibí un único y solitario review. Pero no dejaré de continuar esto! (Aunque sería más chévere saber que opinan otros jum!) Muchas Gracias a Duhkha por tu review! No habrá Ronmione, excepto unas cuantas menciones…. (Espero que entiendas mis puntos suspensivos! xD ). Y gracias por lo de "casi poético". Creo fue como la stamina para escribir otro poco hoy! Gracias!

Un punto que no aclaré la vez pasada. Esto es una historia corta. Estoy planeando llevarla a 10 capítulos. Aunque por cómo voy escribiendo creo que se extenderá a unos doce a lo máximo. Así que a veces irá un tanto rápido. ¿Por qué esto? Tengo una teoría en mi cabeza de que si termino una historia me dará ánimos para terminar todas. Y para no exigirme tanto, la he hecho corta (Pura excusas, I nou). Por supuesto, los capítulos serán más largos a medida que avance la historia. Espero que a algunos no se le haga una historia que se desarrolla de sopetón! Me estoy esforzando!

Muchas Gracias de nuevo por leer! Nos vemos la próxima semana, viernes o sábado de nuevo! (Soy una indecisa nata). Próximo capítulo.

"_**Tu estrella particular"**_

_Smile for me : )_

P.S: Sigo necesitando un Beta que quiera leer esta locura!


	3. Capítulo 2: Tu estrella Particular

_**Capítulo 2: "Tu estrella particular " **_

-Eres un puto, Malfoy.

-Ah Potter, pero un interesante puto que no te deja dormir por las noches.

-Gracias, sé que me extrañas en la cama y por eso las ojeras de insomnio- Apuntó

-Que observador

Scorpius sonrió con suficiencia, y cambió la escoba de una mano a la otra.

Era una fría noche de noviembre, el otoño ya estaba dejando sus estragos sobre los árboles que flanqueaban el bosque prohibido, creando camas de hojas al pie de cada tronco. Y ellos estaban en un sitio, algo apartado, de los terrenos de Hogwarts; un espacio ambientado por ellos mismos, para jugar al quidditch. Ambos estaban aprovechando el cielo nocturno y la ausencia de personal académico y estudiantil, para practicar sus habilidades en el deporte mágico. Después de todo, cuando se estaba en séptimo año del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, los estudiantes tenían esos aires ufanos del que no podían simplemente escapar, y les encantaba formar parte de momentos de rebeldía.

Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy tenían este extraño pacto que inició el año pasado. Resultó que una sencilla amistad entre ellos no hacía daño a nadie, y más bien ayudaba a unos cuantos. Así que habían fundado una especie de club secreto para entrenamientos clandestinos de quidditch. Y de ahí entendieron que el odio entre sus padres no se había transmitido a la siguiente generación.

-Ya es un poco tarde, Scorpius – El nombrado volteó a ver al muchacho que lo había llamado- Y si no duermo esta noche, la poción de mañana explotará todas las mazmorras, porque no podré ver la lista de ingredientes.

Y por ser un club, no jugaban solos, claro. Eran como partidos personales que ambos pautaban para algunos días, buscando mejorar las habilidades de los jugadores de sus respectivas casas. Y, comúnmente, eran amigos cercanos a ellos, amigos que podían mantener y compartir el secreto. Solían ser equipo de tres, muchas veces conformado solo por cazadores. Esta vez lo acompañaba Lorcan Scamander, el muchacho que había llamado su atención y su hermano gemelo, Lysander.

-¿Tienes miedo de que te agarren con las manos en la masa, Lorcan? – Preguntó una mujer, detrás de Albus, con sus labios alargados en un gesto mordaz- ¿Te pesa la insignia de prefecto?

-Tranquila, Sirena – Esta vez habló el otro gemelo, Lysander- Mi hermano tiene un sentido de la responsabilidad muy distinto al tuyo.

-Es decir que tu hermano es un mojigato apegado a las normas…

-Lily, cálmate –Albus volteó a verla con severidad, y la muchacha se silenció- Lorcan tiene razón, creo que ha sido suficiente.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no tenía preferencia por ninguna opción en aquel asunto y sin quererlo su mirada flotó con gracia hasta el lado izquierdo de Albus Potter, donde su otro acompañante permanecía un poco apartado de la conversación, observando algo impaciente como se desarrollaba la escena. Scorpius retiró la mirada rápidamente. Ella nunca posó sus ojos sobre él, y solo intentaba pasar desapercibida, reparando, distraída, en algún bicho que caminaba por la grama bajo sus pies. Así que Scorpius no pensaba preocuparse por cómo había pasado la noche. Si la había disfrutado o no, no le concernía a él.

-Bien, estén pendiente de sus monedas por si pautamos otro partido.

-Espero que sea para mañana mismo- Sugirió Lysander- Necesito que la sirena vuelva a perder, sus pataletas pueden ser divertidas.

-Muy gracioso, Scamander, muy gracioso.

Albus giró los ojos cansinamente ante el comportamiento de constante riña entre su compañero y su hermana. Extendió su mano hacia Scorpius, quien le regresó el gesto, apretando con fuerza, como quién está feliz por tener un rival digno.

-No vayas a caerte de la cama, Potter- Añadió Scorpius, guiñando un ojo- Esta noche estoy muy cansado para velar tu dormir.

-Creo que podré soportarlo por una noche, hasta la próxima vez- Scorpius asintió, y giró, dándole una palmada en el brazo a Lorcan para que lo siguiera.

Los gemelos repitieron el movimiento de Scorpius, haciendo aspavientos con la mano para despedir al trío que los observaba relajadamente. Lysander guiñó un ojo travieso a Lily, quien le devolvió el guiño con cierto aire de sensualidad, y luego se volteó para seguir a sus otros dos compañeros.

-Siempre eres antipática cuando está ese Slytherin cerca, Rose- Habló de pronto Albus, sin voltear a ver a la susodicha. Ella se movió incómoda.

-No sé qué quieres decir- Se mordió el labio- Yo suelo hablar bastante con Lysander, incluso comparto varias horas de estudio con Henrrietta Nott.

-No dije con _los_ Slytherin, Rose- Albus suspiró, rozando levemente las palabras que debía utilizar para que no sonara tan cínico el comentario- Dije con _ese_ Slytherin.

-¿Cuál?

-Scorpius – Respondió Lily esta vez, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Rose, fastidiando aún más la pasividad inalterable de la pelirroja – No te hagas la que no sabe, Rose, ya a estás altura todo sabemos lo intuitiva que puedes ser.

-En verdad no sabía que me hablaban de él- Rose se llevó un rizo a la oreja, intentando alejar la molestia que crecía en su interior por los comentarios fuera de lugar de sus primos- Y no es así, simplemente no lo conozco.

-Yo tampoco, y fíjate –Lily se quitó los protectores característicos del uniforme de los brazos, y los metió dentro de su bolsillo- Me parece que es un buen muchacho.

-Vamos a la sala común, Mcgonagall debe estar rodando por ahí.

-Habló la prefecta de Gryffindor evadiendo perfectamente el acertado comentario- Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo, Lily visiblemente fastidiada por la actitud de su prima.

-Siento que tiene algo que ver con lo que te dijo tío Ron el primer día que vinimos a Hogwarts- Albus cogió a las palabras por donde debía y las tiró contra Rose, golpeando su determinación

-¿Tu…recuerdas eso?- Quiso sonar calmada, así que trató de tragar la incómoda piedra que cosquilleaba en su garganta – Quiero decir, ni yo…

-Por favor, Rose- Albus negó con la cabeza, empequeñeciendo los ojos como para intentar vislumbrar aquel lejano recuerdo- Llegaste al compartimiento toda acalorada, casi que no podías hablar y la lengua se te enredaba- Albus rio al recordar la cara redonda y sonrojada de Rose, sus rizos disparados en distintas direcciones, y sus ojos desorbitados- Dijiste que habías conocido a tu rival y que tuviste que soltarle tu nombre.

-Era una niña, ya no pienso así.

-Pues no lo parece –Lily tenía los ojos inflados, saboreando cada ataque que le lanzaban a Rose y que ella parecía no ser tan hábil como para evadirlos- Nunca has hablado con él.

-Nunca se me ha presentado la oportunidad, no puedes suponer algo cuando está muy claro que no se han dado las condiciones, no es muy común un Slytherin y una Gryffindor hablando.

-Así que, soy una anormal por salir con Lysander.

-No quise decir eso-Se apresuró a sostener Rose. Suspiró, mientras los tres entraban con sumo cuidado a través de las puertas principales del castillo, cuidando la intensidad de sus pasos. Los tres se escabulleron como pudieron hasta detrás de una estatua, donde procuraron pegarse lo suficiente de la pared cuando el fantasma del fraile gordo flotó muy cerca de ellos. Albus sacó un pergamino del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones del uniforme, y abrió lo que parecía ser un mapa.

-No hay nadie cerca en toda la ruta hacia la sala común- Sus ojos se movieron a través del pergamino- Filch está por las mazmorras y al parecer Peeves hace una de las suyas por allá- Murmuró algo dando un golpe con la varita al pergamino, y lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo.

-Es injusto que James te haya dado ese mapa a ti, cumpliría mejor su función en mis manos.

-Precisamente por saber eso, lo dejó en mis manos-

-Vamos rápido- Rose comenzó a acelerar el paso, luego de que los tres salieran de su escondite temporal- De todas maneras Filch puede cambiar de parecer y venir hasta acá.

-Espero que el viejo chocho no haya atrapado a Lysander- Gruñó Lily, con fastidio- Aunque Rose estaría muy feliz de que Scorpius Malfoy tuviese un contratiempo.

-Lily, no tengo nada en contra de ese muchacho.

-Ni siquiera puedes decir su nombre.

-No me importa decir Scorpius Malfoy- Rose pareció atragantarse con las palabras, y carraspeó seguidamente- Ya verás que es solo tu imaginación trazando líneas de cosas inexistentes.

-Pues espero a que me lo demuestres, mi querida Rose.

_**RR**_

El muro de entrada de la sala común de Slytherin se cerró detrás de Lysander, quien, mientras caminaba, comenzó a sacarse todo el equipo protector, lanzando cada parte de este sobre el mueble que tenía más cerca. Bostezó a sus anchas y se restregó los ojos. Scorpius se acercó a las escaleras, estirándose mientras caminaba.

-Vaya, pensé que duraría menos el entrenamiento.

Ambos muchachos se giraron para encontrar a Odysseus Zabini con un libro en mano, sentado en una de las esquinas de la sala. Scorpius alzó una ceja, sorprendido al ver al moreno leyendo a tan altas horas de la noche. Lysander, por otro lado, sonrió de lado, poniendo cierto aire burlón en la mueca. Y de improvisto, corrió para saltar sobre Odysseus, buscando besar una de sus mejillas. El muchacho se protegió con ambos brazos, intentando escudarse del ataque de Lysander.

-Oh cariño, nos has extrañado.

-Apártate, mastodonte- Odysseus empujó con sus manos al cuerpo de Lysander, quien en vano intento sostener el rostro del moreno – ¡Qué demonios…! ¡la adrenalina te pone peor de lo que eres!-

-Gracias- Lysander suspiró, y se lanzó a un lado de Odysseus, sentándose lo más cómodamente posible en el mueble de la sala – Hoy fue un buen juego, de verdad – Bostezó a sus anchas- me encantan estos entrenamientos nocturnos.

-Se nota

-Y Albus llevó a un buen equipo- Añadió, guiñándole un ojo a Oddysseus- Esa sirena en verdad me trae loco – Se restregó el pelo, como para retirar los restos de barro – Y creo que Scorpius tiene loca a la otra Weasley.

Odysseus frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Lysander, y Scorpius simplemente la ignoró. El comenzó a retirar todo su equipamiento con calma, intentando aislar la voz del gemelo y continuar con la rutina en donde su frívola cabeza saboreaba la tranquilidad de la vida.

-¿A qué otra Weasley?

-A Rose- Oddyseus alzó una ceja, incomodándole un poco la soltura con la que Lysander lanzó la respuesta- Es una tontería, ella parece congelarse por tres segundos cada vez que Scorpius tiene la pelota, para después volar ferozmente, como una demente dispuesta a tumbarlo de la escoba-

-No me quería tumbar, Lysander.

-Ah no, ¿Y cómo explicas que Albus le haya gritado que no debía de tomarse tan enserio el juego? Por Salazar, Scorpius- Lysander negó con la cabeza- Conozco a Rose de pequeño, mi madre y sus padres tienen una relación de amistad, y créeme, ella no juega el quidditch de una manera tan…

-¿Tan qué?

-Tan implacable- Terminó, con el ceño fruncido – Es como si ganarte fuese un completo reto.

-Suena como una mujer desquiciada

-No es nada así, Od–Se apresuró a soltar Scorpius, barriendo las palabras de Lysander- Solo quería jugar bien, es todo. Potter a veces puede ser muy exigente y supongo que la sobrecarga.

-Qué raro tú, Scorpius – Acusó Lysander perspicazmente- ¿Defendiendo a un Weasley?

-Cállate Lysander- Bufó con fastidio, y le lanzó su equipo de quidditch a Oddyseus- te toca arreglar el vestuario de todo el equipo, por no haber asistido esta noche al entrenamiento, Lysander tuvo que llevar a Lorcan, sino hubiésemos sido impares – Alzó la mano a modo de despedida y subió las escaleras- Dormiré.

-Que genio – Silbó Lysander, y luego de un rato volteó a ver a Oddyseus- Rose Weasley si tiene un problema con Scorpius.

_**RR**_

Scorpius trotó torpemente por el pasillo de las mazmorras. El profesor Firenze había tardado más tiempo de lo normal en predecir el movimiento de los planetas y lo que este fenómeno vaticinaba para la próxima semana. Al parecer un extraño evento se daría en la vida de alguno de los presentes, lo que alteraba el movimiento de las estrellas. A él, por un rato, le pareció un asunto interesante, hasta que vio el reloj y observó que perdería los primeros diez minutos de la clase de pociones.

Y el profesor Rowl no sentía una especial paciencia por los que llegaban tarde.

Cuando vio la puerta de la clase crecer a medida que él se iba acercando, contuvo el aire, esperando que la reprimenda no llegara a mayores, como el retirar puntos del reloj de arena de su casa. Llegó al marco de madera, y luego de inspirar profundamente y botar el aire, abrió la puerta, esperando no recibir un regaño mayor.

El profesor Rowl era un hombre algo viejo. Seguramente entrado a los sesentas, y de carácter muy huraño y atormentado. Pero con un manejo muy hábil y acertado de algunos ingredientes, podía crear un veneno tan letal como inocuo en las sustancias, que podía pasar desapercibido fácilmente. Así que era un especialista en pociones, la clase que impartía. No tenía cabello, literalmente su cabeza era calva. Y sus pequeños ojos negros parecían cubiertos por el velo de unas tempranas cataratas. Pero su espalda se erguía recta, alcanzando casi el metro ochenta, evitando que se viera más viejo de lo que en realidad era.

-Explícame, Malfoy, y espero que no sea una tardanza injustificada.

-El profesor Firenze tardó en terminar la clase.

-La próxima vez, sálgase, un humano vale más que un centauro – Rowl frunció el ceño y con un movimiento de cabeza, le indicó que se moviera hacia algún puesto. Scorpius corrió prácticamente entre la hilera de pupitres y se colocó tan rápido como pudo junto a Oddyseus, quien le sonrió a modo de saludo. Scorpius botó aire aliviado, y procedió a masajearse las sienes por el repentino nivel de estrés- Antes de que el impertinente niño nos interrumpiera- Scorpius se empequeñeció en su apartado asiento- Estaba diciendo que formarían parejas, ya que tengo planeado que para dentro de tres semanas me hayan preparado la poción del veritaserum –Un murmullo general- Como sé que Gryffindors suelen ponerse con Gryffindors, y Slytherins con Slytherins, y que si les pido lo contrario, no lo harán, entonces procederé yo a escoger las pare..¿Qué pasa, Weasley?

Todos los pares de ojos del salón se voltearon para observar la mano de Rose elevada valientemente en el aire. La ceja de Rowl se enarcó, y suspiró por la audacia de la muchacha.

-Si le digo que quiero ponerme con un Slytherin, como usted siempre quiere, supongo que no se opondrá – El calvo observó el techo, como sopesando las palabras de la pelirroja, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

-No tendré problemas Weasley, siempre y cuando sea un Slytherin.

-Entonces- Rose carraspeó, moviéndose algo incómoda en el asiento- Quiero estar con Scorpius Malfoy.

El nombrado boqueó como pez una vez que su nombre se disparó de los labios de la pelirroja, sintiendo que su cuerpo no soportaría otro nivel elevado de cortisol. Un murmullo general indicaba que todos lo del salón estaban igual o más sorprendidos. Scorpius giró para observar como Odysseus taladraba a Rose Weasley con la mirada, casi como si fuera un basilisco del cual debía huir.

-Está cediendo a la locura – Le susurró Odysseus en su oído, a lo que Scorpius solo pudo asentir como autómata.

-Muy bien señorita Weasley, apreció su nivel de cooperación- La mirada negra e imperante del profesor Rowl se postró sobre Scorpius- ¿Y tú qué esperas, Malfoy? Supongo que no pretendes que la dama vuele hasta a ti, a pesar de que estás acostumbrado a ese tipo de acontecimientos.

Hubo una risa general, pero Scorpius no se sintió intimidado por la burla. Se sintió intimidado por los ojos azules de Rose, que lo observaban brillantes y expectantes, como dos esferas con un pedazo de cielo flotando en medio de sus ojos. Ojos que lo atravesaban, justo como lo hacían la noche anterior en el campo de Quidditch. Eran unos ojos que estaban estudiándolo como si fuera un espécimen desconocido.

-Me da miedo ella, Scorpius, así que cuidado.

-Muévase, Malfoy- Los ojos de Rowl atravesaron esta vez a Albus, quien seguía con la cejas arqueadas y la boca abierta, observando a Rose- ¿Y usted Potter, alguna pareja con la que desee colocarse o tengo que escoger yo por usted? –Albus giró su cabeza hasta donde estaba el profesor, y negó con lentitud, sin poder salir del estupor- Bien, entonces como se puede notar que más nadie escogerá su pareja, me dispondré a seleccionar los equipos.

-Que Salazar esté contigo.

-Cállate Od, es solo una mujer –Scorpius cogió su bolso con algo de reticencia, y caminó a trompicones hacia el pupitre, del cual Albus ya se había apartado para cederle el puesto- Gracias Potter.

El profesor Rowl comenzó a nombrar de la lista nombres al azar, juntando leones y serpientes arbitrariamente. Scorpius se sentó finalmente, y apoyó el mentón en su mano, justo sobre la mesas de madera, suspirando con frustración.

-Em…Malfoy –El nombrado, estupefacto, giró a ver a Rose. Él creyó que esta debía ser la quinta vez en su vida que Rose Weasley pronunciaba su nombre. De sus labios sonaba extraño. Extraño y gratificante. Desde la tabla del pupitre en donde tenía recostada su cabeza, Scorpius la miró con intensidad- Podemos aprovechar este tiempo e ir leyendo los ingredientes necesarios para la poción.

-Eh, si si, tienes razón, Weasley- Scorpius se separó de la tabla y buscó con diligencia el libro de pociones en el interior de su bolso- Aquí está- Sonrió cuando sostuvo el libro en sus manos y lo abrió sobre la mesa. Revisó el índice y buscó la página que se indicaba- Hela aquí, la poción de la verdad.

-Y bueno, ¿Qué me cuentas de tu vida?

Scorpius subió la vista y observó a la cara de Rose, completamente descolocado, como si ella tuviera viruela de dragón. Por su boca abierta se escapaba el aire de sorpresa y su lengua parecía enredada ante el repentino giro que estaba teniendo Rose en su actitud con él. Ella se sonrojó cuando los ojos grises de Scorpius la traspasaron con fiereza, como intentando dilucidar las intenciones escondidas detrás de ese nuevo trato.

Él sacudió la cabeza e inspiró hondo. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, retirando las hebras rubias que tapaban su visión.

-No sé, Weasley- Jugó con las páginas de los libros, y las palabras subieron por su tráquea, fastidiando su lengua para que las pronunciara- ¿Te ha pasado algo?

-No –Ella evadió la mirada penetrante de él y observó el libro, tratando de lucir inalterable-Solo estaba buscando conversar…- Sus dedos tamborilearon en las páginas- como dos compañeros..- Se apresuró a completar, volviendo la vista a él.

-Como dos compañeros- Repitió él, y Rose asintió. Scorpius sintió que se estaba perdiendo alguna cláusula importante del comportamiento de ella. Chasqueó la lengua – Es un buen día, sí.

Scorpius observó cómo Rose contenía el aire en su pecho, y volvía a esconder un rizo detrás de su oreja. Sonrió internamente. Era como un gesto insistente en ella que se repetía por el nerviosismo. Realmente podía resultar tierna.

-También me lo parece a mí- Ella pasó la página del libro, y comenzó a recitar los ingredientes- Corazón de dragón, cola de unicornio ¿No son cosas algo difíciles de encontrar?

-Es Rowl, tiene el afán de hacerse notar como profesor- Scorpius anotó en el pergamino los ingredientes más difíciles de la lista del libro – Seguro los tiene él, procuremos ser los primeros en preguntarle porque mientras más tiempo pase, más difícil se pondrá.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Rose colocó sus labios en una fina línea, y tamborileó con los dedos el pupitre. Rowl estaba enlistando los nombres finales y esperando que los alumnos se acomodaran, para luego comenzar a dictar las instrucciones- ¿Te gusta mucho pociones?

-No, lo normal que puede gustarle a todos- Scorpius intentó ignorar el hecho de que Rose Weasley le estaba dirigiendo la palabra para pronunciar más de una frase.

-¿Y cuál clase te gusta más?

Scorpius inspiró hondo varias veces. Aquella situación se estaba tornando realmente extraña. Y lo peor era que la incomodidad se mezclaba con una extraña sensación de júbilo. Scorpius solo creía que toda esa mezcla de emociones era producto de aquella bipolaridad escondida en él, de la cual no quería hacer alarde. Por otro lado, el sonrojo de Rose no colaboraba en nada, porque significaba que hacer aquello estaba realmente afectándola. Y eso implicaba que Scorpius generaba algún tipo de alteración emocional en ella. Y generar alteraciones en Rose Weasley definitivamente le gustaba. Y mucho.

Por Salazar. De verdad esta comportamiento insano de Rose iba a retorcer sus pensamientos en un modo en el que él realmente no quería ahondar.

-Astronomía- Respondió, agregándole un toque agrio a sus palabras, sintiendo la mortificación atacándole por todos los lados de su razón y lanzando su mala actitud contra ella. Pero luego se retractó y sonrió ligeramente - Siempre me han gustado las estrellas, es como ver un millón de mundos allá afuera, un millón de vidas que brillan, igual que el millón de vidas que brillan aquí en este planeta, a veces creo que cada quien tiene una estrella- Scorpius sacudió la cabeza, como buscando regresar aterrizar en la Tierra- Lo siento, a veces puedo ser muy soñador con esto de la astronomía.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta de ella. Rose solo infló sus ojos con sorpresa y boqueó como pez, sonrojándose hasta las puntas de las orejas. Scorpius chasqueó los dedos frente a ella, contrariado por su cambió de ánimo.

-¿Te ha pasado algo Weasley?

\- No nada – Aclaró, su firme voz contrastando con su aspecto nervioso- Solo creo… que he estado algo equivocada en las cosas que he pensado.

Scorpius la observó con sus ojos refulgiendo como mercurio derretido, confundido por su respuesta y buscando comprender lo que se escondía dentro de aquella mirada cerúlea de ella. Y así, de repente, se encontró navegando en aquel cielo azul que era su mirada. Una mirada que ocultaba la verdadera razón del repentino interés de Rose en él, cuando hace mucho que ignorarlo parecía ser una tarea de la cual estaba encantada cumplir.

Y claro, derrotarlo en quidditch parecía su ligera obsesión.

¿Qué sucedía con la pelirroja?

Rose le sonrió ligeramente al ver como el rubio se perdía las palabras de ella. Scorpius se apartó rápidamente ante el gesto que ella mostró, ocultando su cara con un rápido giro de su cuello, cuan adolescente orgulloso que no quiere sentirse descubierto ante un nuevo sonrojo.

-Bien, como saben, esta poción depende de las fases de la luna, obviamente hoy no empezaremos con la elaboración, solo haré unas cuantas rondas de preguntas individuales- El profesor sonrió cínicamente- Espero que hayan aprovechado sus vacaciones- El hombre paseó su dedo por la lista de alumnos – Barry, Glenn.

Una muchacha de cabello negro y algo regordeta, suspiró frustrada. Era una de las compañeras de Rose y ella en verdad no era muy dada para la clases de pociones. A pesar de todo, sentía una enferma admiración por el hombre calvo frente a ella.

-¿Crees que responda bien?- Rose habló en un susurro, y Scorpius, quien miraba expectante a Glenn sentada a dos puestos detrás de ella, sonrió de lado. Las preguntas no parecían terminar.

-En realidad, no- Rose asintió, y volvió a hacer silencio.

Las rondas de preguntas de Rowl continuaron por al menos hora y media. Durante todo ese rato, donde ellos solo debían permanecer sentados, Scorpius creyó que se infartaría ante las nuevas sensaciones que nacían desde la boca de su estómago. Él siempre estuvo consiente, desde el primer día que la vio en el tren, de que sentía una extraña atracción hacia Rose, y de que no podría desprenderse de aquel fenómeno. Era como una fuerza magnética demandando que él volteara a verla cada vez que Rose atravesaba las puertas del comedor, o cada vez que anotaba un punto en su puesto de cazadora de Gryffindor. Con el tiempo, aprendió a ignorar la sensación y a vencer esa fuerza de gravedad que ella infligía sobre él. Pero solía resultar sencillo cuando ella pretendía pasar por alto su existencia, hacerlo ver como algo invisible que simplemente no existía.

Pero ahora, Rose tenía esta extraña determinación de hablar amenamente con él. Y él de verdad que no tenía un diccionario para comprenderla.

Y la edad lograba que las sensaciones que sentía de niño se incrementaran en niveles inesperados.

-¿Te parece si nos reunimos mañana al mediodía?

Scorpius volteó y se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja recogía las cosas. Al igual que el resto de los alumnos. Gruñó una maldición y se dispuso a reunir también todo su material.

-No sé, Weasley, no creo

-Deberíamos ponernos cuanto antes, como has dicho, para que Rowl no nos agarre con quaffle en mano.

-Tengo que planear las jugadas para mi equipo.

-¿Es más importante el quidditch que tu carrera académica? – Scorpius la observó con el ceño fruncido, y la boca abierta, sin saber que decir. Aquello había sonado como a reproche y en un tono acusador- Nos vemos mañana después del almuerzo, sin derecho a réplica- Ella salió por uno de los lados de la mesa y Scorpius volvió a gruñir una maldición, esta vez con más ahínco e invocando a Merlín.

-Malfoy, Por cierto- Él levantó sus ojos grises, y se encontró que Rose la miraba con unos ojos tan brillantes como la superficie del mar en un atardecer soleado- Yo también creo que cada persona tiene su estrella particular- Y giró rápidamente, para casi salir corriendo del salón.

Scorpius siguió estático en su pupitre, observando el paso apurado de ella a través de los pupitres del salón.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

¿Y por Merlín, por qué su corazón latía desaforado?

_Para mi As:_

_Él, Corus Malafuente. Siempre tan orgulloso e impertinente. Se confunde y emociona. Se trastorna y desvaría. La Rosa camina entre las nubes, justo como él solía hacerlo. Casi duele cuando se acerca, casi duele cuando se aleja. ¿Era como la imaginaba? ¿Corriendo y volviendo? Corus no sabe si baila entre las flores. Pero sabe que el rojo habita en ella._

_Siempre tuyo. _

_**RR**_

Hola!

Heme aquí con otro capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado! – creo que este es más largo que el anterior- Como sea, los capítulos irán creciendo a medida que avancemos. Y muchas gracias a _**Florfleur **_por su review! Me recordaste que hay algo que no aclaré al principio!

Y aquí va!

Rojarosa es parte de uno de los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. A veces me da por leer las versiones reales de los cuentos de Disney, y en una de esas noches me pillé este cuento. Ahora, no tiene nada que ver con la Blancanieves que todo conocemos. En la historia de Rojarosa, ambas aparecen como hermanas. Pero luego leí que los cuentos no se conectan, son dos historias distintas. Y cuando leí de Rojarosa pensé en Rose Weasley y Scorpius. No podía ser un Dramione, así que nada mejor como usar a sus hijos.

Por eso Scorpius de niño hace referencia a una Rojarosa. ¿Ahora todo tiene sentido? XD

Bueno, y aunque sean poquitos review y no sé si les esté gustando la historia, continuaré esto hasta el final. Pinky Promise!

Nos vemos el próximo viernes!

_Smile for me : )_


	4. Capítulo 3: Las mil y un preguntas

**Rojarosa**

_**Capítulo 3: "Las mil y un preguntas" **_

Scorpius entró en la biblioteca, arrastrando los pies, como si estuviera sosteniendo el peso de una gran mortificación sobre sus hombros y ésta estuviese pisoteando lo que había sido un día planeado. Era ésta la única hora que tenía disponible para planificar jugadas y estrategias de ataque y defensa, útiles para el próximo partido. Pero Rose Weasley había cerrado de un manotón la puerta con aquella gloriosa oportunidad, dejándole solo un rumbo para tomar. Y todo por esa imperiosa necesidad que ella tenía de adelantar el trabajo de pociones. Recordó como Odysseus lo había regañado la noche anterior por haber cedido con tal facilidad a las peticiones de ella, como cualquier perro domado. O en este caso, serpiente hipnotizada.

Maldijo a Odysseus y a sus tontas suposiciones.

Con un movimiento de su cabeza saludó a unos cuantos Slytherins que trabajaban desaforados en algún deber retrasado. Y él tenía que trabajar desaforadamente para adelantar una tarea.

Bufó con hastío.

Si seguía en ese vicioso torbellino de pesimismo, de verdad que no disfrutaría el día. Y sus planes nocturnos estaban contemplando el desvelo como una atractiva opción.

-Será un buen día- Se repitió mentalmente con los ojos cerrados, caminando varios pasos- No he visto ningún Grimm – Tembló imperceptiblemente- Hasta ahora.

"Dramático"-Se gruñó internamente, con cierto fastidio.

Cuando abrió los ojos y levantó el mentón para buscar a Rose, tuvo que ahogar una exclamación, que salió envuelta en un suspiro. Su voz parecía estar represada en el centro de su garganta, cosquilleando su tráquea. Y en ese momento creyó que podía estar actuando como cualquier serpiente domada por la música de alguna flauta. Solo que en este caso, su música era una mujer.

Rose parecía la invocación de alguna madona de la época renacentista. Sus facciones parecían más perfiladas y finas que nunca, al verse recortadas por la luz del sol que se filtraba a través de la ventana detrás de ella. Casi como si todo su rostro formara parte de los trazos perfectos del pincel de algún dotado pintor. Y su cabello de definidos rizos rojos, parecía refulgir ante el llamado luminoso del sol. Si él hubiese aprendido a pintar, su obra maestra habría sido aquel momento de olvido de Rose, en donde ella parecía estar desatada de toda preocupación terrenal.

Por un momento, invocó los recuerdos de su niñez, la voz de su madre resonó en el centro de su cabeza, sustrayendo esos recuerdos que él solía remover para saborear la plenitud que sentía de niño. Rose era fácilmente confundible con la Blancanieves de su imaginación, la Blancanieves de la palabras de su madre.

Su Rojarosa en carne y hueso.

Se golpeó mentalmente por la vía que tomaban sus pensamientos y obligó a su cuerpo a retomar su actividad motora. Rose rescató su mirada de aquella ensoñación en la cual divagaba y capturó a Scorpius, justo cuando el lanzaba el bolso en la mesa y se sentaba frente a ella, tan agitado y sonrojado como si hubiese estado trotando una carrera.

-Hola, Malfoy- Saludó ella, arrastrando frente a ella un pergamino, donde tenía anotada varias cosas.

-Disculpa la tardanza- Comentó él, con un giro de ojos- En el almuerzo mis amigos suelen perder el tiempo en cualquier cosa y me llevan en el proceso.

-No hay problema.

-Bien- Scorpius se reacomodó en el asiento y observó el pergamino, y luego silbó, esclavizado por la impresión de admirar el trabajo de Rose- ¿Ya has conseguido estos ingredientes?

-Hablé con algunos contactos – Rose se encogió de hombros, apartando la adulación que llovía sobre ella- Y pude encontrar los ingredientes.

-Me suena a la pequeña Potter usando a Lysander – Scorpius sonrió, negando con la cabeza, y alzó los ojos para observar a Rose. La pelirroja fruncía el ceño, como deliberando sobre algo, y no muy concentrada en el momento. De pronto sus ojos se levantaron y atraparon a los de Scorpius, quien esquivó ágilmente el abrazo de los ojos de ella, pero sin poder evitar que sus orejas volvieran a caer bajo aquel matiz rojo.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que sonrojarse tanto?

-Y ¿Qué tal tu día?

Scorpius alzó la mirada, observándola de nuevo con la impresión envolviendo su pecho, y la confusión extendiéndose hasta su cabeza. El errático interés de Rose en él entumeció sus pensamientos por unos segundos, pero luego estos se dispararon de golpe, explotando fuera de su cabeza. ¿En serio? ¿Acaso ella volvía a retomar aquella ronda de preguntas, que parecían destinadas a saber más de él?

-Bueno…-Empezó el rubio, mordiendo el interior de sus mejillas, resguardando las palabras- No muy productivo, no tengo mucho afán por herbología, y criaturas mágicas no es que se diga mi materia favorita- Scorpius volvió a retomar la atención en el pergamino- Veré que los demás ingredientes estén en mi poder para el viernes- Tomó una pluma que tenía escondida en el interior de su bolso, y se dispuso a anotar- Creo que lo del corazón de dragón me lo podrá dar Rowl

-¿Y el almuerzo?

Scorpius trastabillo, y la pluma que había cogido entre sus manos se deslizó a través de la madera. No alzó la mirada durante un rato, solo pensó en destensar los músculos que se apretaban en sus omoplatos e intentar disminuir el calor que expelía su burbujeante sangre. Se estaba enfadando. No quería, pero él sentía que Rose estaba comportándose como toda una hipócrita. Nunca, en todos los encuentros que implicaban a Weasley y Potter, ella había considerado el hablar con él. ¿Y ahora? ¿Es que ahora era un espécimen interesante al cual tenía que analizar?

Después de tanto tiempo, después de los prejuicios contra el apellido.

Scorpius estrujó la pluma entre sus manos, sintiendo como la tinta se escapaba de la punta. Entonces decidió apartar la molestia, y responderle, y olvidar esta acción reiterativa de ella. Después de todo tenía diecisiete, y debía dejar los ataques de ira para sus años de niñez.

Rose, a su lado, se removió incómoda, sin duda entreviendo las grietas que estaba creando en él. Ella sabía que estaba resultando un poco molesta, pero desde que Lily había soltado las acusadoras palabras con aquel retintín, ella no había dudado en desafiar la suposición de su prima. Sin importar la manera brusca en que buscaba llegar a su objetivo.

-Te dije, un atraso gracias a mis amigos- Su voz despegó brusca, pero él no sintió remordimiento alguno. Rose captó la indirecta, y tragó la dura roca que interrumpía su tráquea. Scorpius le lanzó una mirada de soslayo, pero se concentró de nuevo en su pergamino, intentando ignorar aquel aire de desilusión que atravesaba el semblante de ella.

El silencio incomodo inundó la habitación por varios minutos, comiéndose los aires de tranquilidad y relajación que ambos vestían. Entonces Rose frunció el ceño, como determinada a interpretar el papel que se había asignado, y observó a Scorpius.

-¿Y…que tal fueron tus vacaciones?

Y fue el detonante.

-¿De verdad, Weasley? – Explotó él, soltando la pluma de golpe, y mojando en el proceso el pergamino donde estaban escritos los ingredientes- ¿De verdad llegarás al punto en el que me preguntarás por mis vacaciones?

-Solo estaba intentando… ser amable…

Scorpius bufó, pero aquello sonó como una carcajada amarga y venenosa, que la aguijoneó en el centro de su pecho.

¿Qué era aquella sensación de derrumbe? ¿Cómo si un sismo estuviera destruyendo los cimientos de su entereza?

-¿Es este algún retorcido plan tuyo? ¿Algún complot que tienes para hacerme ver ridículo disfrutando de una conversación contigo? Porque no está resultando bien, que digamos – Siseó con desagrado. Scorpius sacudió la cabeza, su semblante serio, con sus ojos velados por una ira que parecía estar en su punto más álgido – Tanto tiempo de conocerme, Weasley, y ahora tienes este extraño pasatiempo de intentar codearte conmigo como dos amigos, ¿Te parece divertido estudiarme como otra materia más? –Rose boqueó como pez, y luego negó fervientemente con la cabeza- ¿Acaso piensas que esta es la edad para convertirme en _mortifago_ y me estás psicoanalizando? –

Y fue cuando explotó.

Cuando el nombre de los seguidores más fieles de Lord Voldemort fueron escupidas de su boca, el veneno alcanzó a Rose justó en una herida abierta, comenzando a escocerle casi como si hubiese aplicado sal sobre la piel. Esta vez el silencio ominoso hacía que ambos se sintieran de maneras distintas.

Scorpius respiraba agitado, hallándose atrapado por la volatilidad de su carácter y la hostilidad de sus palabras. Sin duda alguna, en un principio, no había planeado atacarla de aquella manera. Pero su hipocresía estaba acribillando cada pensamiento amable que podía tener hacia Rose ¿seis años sin hablarle, y ahora quería conversar como si fueran dos personas normales? ¿Seis años en los que sus ojos azules nunca lo miraron, siempre volando por encima de su cuerpo, y ahora, sí querían aterrizar sobre él?

¿Qué demonios había cambiado con ella?

Rose en cambio, estaba ahogándose en un nivel de culpabilidad que no creía existente en ella. Se golpeó mentalmente, embolando todos sus sentimientos en un arma que parecía estar atacando su cerebro sin cesar. Era una idiota prejuiciosa. Una idiota que se había dejado llevar por las palabras que su impulsivo y poco conciliador padre le había dicho a solo once años de edad. Y luego había sido guiada por el resentimiento de Teddy, que tenía toda la razón en tenerlo. Pero el rubio frente a ella no tenía la culpa de haber nacido en el seno de los Malfoy.

¿Podría alguien estar deseando tanto un giratiempos, como ella lo hacía en ese momento?

-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo – Scorpius interrumpió sus pensamientos, levantándose de un sopetón. Recogió todas sus cosas con premura, sin pararse a pensar en lo que había dejado- Terminaremos esto otro día. – Y, girándose sobre sus talones, se deslizó por los pasillos sin siquiera voltear a ver la expresión desubicada y ausente que estaban invadiendo el semblante de la Weasley.

A dos mesas de aquella en donde se habían suscitado los hechos entre el Slytherin y la Gryffindor, una muchacha de ojos claros miraba toda la escena desde una distancia prudencial. Su mirada se oscureció justo cuando Scorpius pasó casi corriendo junto a ella, sin siquiera dirigirle un gesto de salutación, su indiferencia acobijándola sin darle espacio para protegerse de aquella apatía. Su cabello negro ondeo cuando giró rápidamente la cabeza para observar a la pelirroja, quien seguía inamovible en la mesa, todavía estupefacta ante la situación.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó, su tono petulante sacudiendo a la otra alumna que la acompañaba.

-Weasley- La otra mujer carraspeó – Rose Weasley- Se apresuró a indicar

-¿Es acaso ella más hermosa que yo?- Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y observando la puerta de la biblioteca, aquella por la cual, segundos antes, Scorpius había desaparecido- Porque Scorpius pareció olvidar que yo estaba por aquí.

-No lo sé, Paula – Ella bufó, algo sorprendida por las palabras de la mujer junto a ella, y su amiga rodó los ojos- Pero te puedo decir que, al parecer, ella es algo llamativa ante los ojos de Scorpius…-

-¿Ah sí, Camile? ¿Te lo dice tu extraño sexto sentido?

La mencionada asintió, sin querer desagradarle mucho a Paula, y volvió la vista a su libro, tratando de ignorar el extraño comportamiento de la mujer junto a ella. Paula arrugó la boca y volvió a mirar filosamente a Rose.

-Entonces debo sacar del camino a esa Weasley, no pueden haber dos mujeres bellas ante los ojos de Scorpius- Y Camile solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y dar gracias a Merlín por no estar en la mira de la muchacha que tenía al lado, quien ahora esbozaba una sonrisa ladina, curiosamente llena de satisfacción.

_**-RR-**_

Scorpius se disparó a través del muro de piedra de las mazmorras de Slytherin. Los oídos parecían estar tocando alguna sinfonía con una nota especialmente aguda que rezumbaba en sus tímpanos, y su cabeza parecía estar siendo azotada por un dolor incesante que lo balanceaba de lado a lado. Subió los escalones hacia su cuarto, casi de tres en tres. Una vez que entró al cuarto, tomó una bocanada de aire, sin darse cuenta que la respiración le estaba faltando desde hace rato.

Lanzó el bolso a un lado y se sentó sobre su cama, cabizbajo, escondiendo la cara entre sus pálidas manos, con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas, que estaban separadas. Él no perdía el control de aquella forma. Pocas veces gritaba exteriorizando su estado interno, y mucho menos gritaba a una mujer.

Pero sobretodo, jamás imaginó que la primera mujer a la que gritaría sería Rose Weasley.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar su mirada azul descolocada. Esos grandes orbes azules observándolo con ese grado de culpabilidad impreso en cada línea de sus rasgados ojos.

-Scorpius…-

Se sobresaltó cuando la voz de Odysseus lo sacó de sus divagaciones. El rubio le sonrió con cierta amargura y luego se lanzó hacia atrás en la cama, soltando un suspiro durante la caída.

-¿Te ha pasado algo?

-Nada fuera de lo común- Se encogió de hombros, tratando de lucir indiferente- Solo le he preguntado a gritos, a Rose Weasley, si cree que soy un mortífago-

-¿Qué tu qué?

Scorpius no respondió. Sabía que Odysseus lo había escuchado perfectamente y el no deseaba repetir las palabras. De una forma extrañamente bizarra, la frase sonaba más aterradoras cuando salían de su boca, las palabras lucían ajenas y lo golpeaban en la boca del estómago.

-Yo siempre he sabido que esa Weasley ejerce un extraño poder sobre ti, Scorpius.

-No ejerce nada, no vengas con tus extrañas suposiciones.

-Scorpius, desde el día del tren…-

-El día del tren- Flexionó los dedos índices y medio de ambas manos, simulando las comillas, todavía recostado sobre el colchón de su cama- Como tú lo llamas, fue hace mucho, tenía once años, no sabía lo que hacía, y la gente suele cambiar- Gruñó- Yo he cambiado.

-Has cambiado- Concordó Oddyseus, apoyándose de una de las columnas de su cama – Pero esta parte de ti – Hizo un ademán con la mano, como escaneando el cuerpo de Scorpius- Ha sido tocada por alguna cosa extraña que tiene Rose Weasley.

-Odysseus, esa mujer –Scorpius se levantó y enlazó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, observando con impaciencia a su compañero - Está loca ¿Entiendes? Lysander tiene razón, ha creado esta extraña fijación por conocerme-

-Y eso te cohíbe

-¡SI! – Scorpius sacudió la cabeza y palideció cuando su boca soltó aquella silaba. Odysseus rio entre dientes- Es no, ¡quise decir que no!

-Lo que sea Scorpius- Oddyseus se apartó de la columna y caminó hacia el baño, pero luego se giró para observar a Scorpius- Ya sabes en que no has cambiado en estos seis años – Scorpius lo miró intrigado- En esa extraña afección hacia Rose Weasley-

-Por Merlín Oddyseus, si bien sabes que esa mujer te habla más a ti que a mí, yo soy casi invisible para ella- Scorpius volvió a lanzarse hacia atrás en la cama- Es ilógico, ¿Lo entiendes? – Sus ojos grises se oscurecieron repentinamente- No puedo sentir afección por alguien que me ha juzgado toda su vida sin siquiera darse la oportunidad de conocerme…-

-Pues bien, ahí tienes la respuesta- Oddyseus chasqueó los dedos- Rose Weasley se ha dado cuenta de que está equivocada y que nunca debió juzgarte-

-¿De la noche a la mañana? –Soltó una risotada amarga- No Odd, simplemente intentaré volver a esa formalidad que siempre hemos tenido y tratarnos como antes.

-El problema, es que eso no es lo que quieres- Susurró su amigo, con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada, tomaré un baño.

-No deberías –Scorpius se levantó y cogió un galeón que reposaba solitario sobre su mesita de noche- Esta noche entrenaremos, y tienes prohibido negarte, le diré a Lysander para que seamos nosotros tres.

\- ¡No jodas, Malfoy!, te he dicho que el brazo derecho lo tengo lesionado-

-Eres una niña Odd- El muchacho compuso una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, y con un pensamiento las palabras comenzaron a dibujarse en el galeón. Bendito Potter con su extraño invento para mandarse mensajes sin el uso sospechoso de una lechuza- Lo mejor para acabar con las preocupaciones de un mal día, es sentir la brisa pegando en tu rostro, arrastrando todas las tonterías en tu cabeza

-Pareces un esquizofrénico – Rebatió Odysseus, lanzándose rendido sobre su cama- ¿Has pensado que Weasley puede ir a jugar?

-No, ella no suele ir, lo sabes bien- Scorpius se giró en la cama para quedar con el pecho pegado al colchón y alzó un poco el rostro para poder observar a Odysseus – Y siempre que va, se puede ver que asiste en contra de sus deseos, seguro Potter la obliga-

-Estás muy al tanto de todo, Scorpius-

-No seas rídiculo –Bostezó y volvió a pegar la cara del colchón- Dormiré un rato antes de la próxima clase -

_**-RR-**_

Rose observaba las letras del libro frente a ella. Había comenzado a leer hace una hora, justo cuando terminó la última clase del día y se dio cuenta de que necesitaba escapar un momento de la realidad. Una hora en la que sintió el estómago más vacío que de costumbre, y sabía que el hambre nada tenía que ver con aquella sensación. Una hora en la que las palabras solo flotaron en su cabeza sin tomar una forma ordenada, y se dedicaron solo a permanecer inestables en el centro de su cabeza. Y eso que leer Jane Austen solía ser una vía de alivio en aquellos días que parecían más insoportables.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, pegándola de la pared. Estaba en la sala común, en un sillón especialmente retirado y aislado del bullicio de la gente. Había decidido saltarse la cena, y leer parecía ser especialmente gratificante. Pero la lectura parecía aplicarse solo para los casos cuando las clases la dejaban embotada. Este era una ocasión totalmente distinta.

-Rosie, no comiste-

Ella se sobresaltó y levantó la mirada. Roxanne, su prima morena de quince años, la observaba con sus grandes ojos miel, como estudiándola. Su largo cabello color negro caía como una cortina que cubría gran parte de su espalda, dándole un aspecto exótico. Rose le sonrió con afecto y palmeó el asiento a su lado. La morena se sentó sin miramientos y lanzó una mirada hacia el libro.

-Austen, de nuevo-

-De nuevo –Repitió Rose, contagiándose de alegría debido a los tonos acusadores de su prima- ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano? ¿No persigues al muchacho de Slytherin? ¿Al tal Rosier?

-Me ha evadido- Roxanne se miró las uñas como si fueran muy interesantes- Pero ya se nota claramente que está por caer a mis pies.

Rose alzó una ceja y rio cómplice de la morena. Ella sonrió risueña y volvió a observar el libro de Austen.

-Supongo que tiene prejuicios contra mí – Tocó el libro- Justo como Darcy con Lizzie, justo al inicio de todo…

-¿Cómo ha de tener prejuicios contra ti, Roxanne? Eres tan extrovertida que ya la primera vez que te conocen saben la mitad de tu vida, así que no hay tiempo para formarse un juicio sobre ti –Rose le palmeó el hombro- te conocen de un sopetón.

-Sencillo –Suspiró, con cierto agobio- Soy Weasley – Una sonrisa amarga- Y él un Slytherin, para ser más específicos, un Rosier –Un temblor fingido recorrió su cuerpo – Y dicen que los Rosier eran de los que estaban en el círculo más cercanos al Lord Oscuro.

Rose sintió un escalofrío azotar su espina dorsal al sentir la similitud entre la situación de su prima y la de ella misma. Se acomodó en el asiento, y trató de sonar serena. Sólo que había que borrar el tono romántico de la situación de Roxanne.

-Pues no puede significar mucho, ¿Por qué él ha de tener prejuicio contra ti? Más bien debería..

-¿Ser al revés? – Completó tajantemente Roxanne. La intensidad en la los ojos de su prima logró que Rose se sintiese un poco intimidada- Yo no soy George, ni tampoco Angelina, no soy mis padres- Roxanne frunció el ceño- Él no es su padre-

-Pero fue criado por el señor Rosier-

\- Y se supone que todos tenemos libre albedrío, la oportunidad de decidir qué está bien o mal, de decidir nuestro futuro- Roxanne hablaba tan resuelta y convencida. Rose de pronto se vio atrapada por la realidad impresa en las palabras de la morena. Y pensó que quién resultaba más madura entre ambas parecía ser la menor, por muy ilógico que sonara- Podrá estar influenciado sí, pero también puede estar decidiendo escribir su propia historia- Sonrió- Y yo sé que él es un excelente escritor.

La pelirroja fue absorbida por el sermón de Roxanne, las palabras fueron como un desinfectante que limpiaban aquel extraño rencor acumulado que era como una bacteria que se había multiplicado en el interior de ella al pasar los años, nacida de resentimientos familiares de los cuales ella no era parte. Pero ahora sabía que tenía que tener una mente abierta, dejar los prejuicios a un lado. Si con el reto de Lily se había planteado el conocer a Scorpius Malfoy, con las palabras de Roxanne intentaría que más que compañeros, fueran amigos.

Porque después de todo, parecía que los dos tenían muchas cosas en común. Y cuando la idea de una amistad entre ambos arrullaba su atormentado pensamiento, Rose sentía que rendirse ante ese imaginario era algo que le resultaría sencillo.

-Ay – La voz de Roxanne la extrajo de su estado abstraído, recuperando la atención de Rose. Roxanne tenía entre sus manos un galeón, que Rose reconoció fácilmente- Así que hay otro partido clandestino, y Albus al parecer me quiere ahí –Resopló- Espero que el año que viene pueda entrar como cazadora y hacerte un buen remplazo, Rosie…-

Pero ella no escuchaba, solo miraba absorta la brillante moneda que reposaba en las morenas manos de su prima. Sabía que estaba cruzando la raya de la molestia y el acoso, pero hacerlo por el modo lento y pasivo no parecía ser parte de sus planes, y su corazón impetuoso no dejaba que la paciencia fuera una virtud que estuviese arraigada en ella. Cuando sus ojos azules chocaron con la mirada de Roxanne, la resolución estaba incrustada de tal forma en sus ojos, que lucían como dos gotas de aguas que reflejaban el azul del cielo. Roxanne se sintió invadida por la curiosidad cuando vio un ademán de una sonrisa asomarse en las esquinas de los labios de Rose.

-Dile a Albus que iré yo por ti Rox – Pidió, y su tono de voz sonó a súplica. La morena contrajo el rostro en una expresión de confusión- Nunca te pido nada, y sé que amas jugar, pero de verdad desearía poder ir esta vez…-

-Rose, tu odias estas prácticas- Roxanne tragó saliva – Quiero decir, sé que amas el quidditch, pero detestas romper las reglas con tanto descaro – Movió la mano de arriba abajo- Tranquila, el próximo partido seguirás siendo…

-No es eso –Negó Rose – De verdad quiero ir a este partido…-

-¿Alguna razón en especial?- Se atrevió a preguntar con suspicacia Roxanne, alzando una ceja-

-Deseo llegar al final de la historia- Añadió observando al libro, con tal sinceridad impresa en sus palabras que su voz sonó alta y plana, sin ningún temblor- No es que sea una historia romántica, pero si una historia de prejuicios, y como todo cuento, tiene que acabar- Sonrío y posó su mirada a Roxanne- Y creo que los Slytherins son buenos escritores de sus futuros.

_**-RR-**_

_Para mi As:_

_Explota. Como aire a presión, se expande. Como lava, hace erupción. No se controla, y el fuego se apaga. Corus siempre ha sido así, inmedible. Pero con ella es diferente. Con ella quiere marcar el paso. Con ella, dócil parece la palabra correcta. ¿Es roja lo que buscaba? Es roja lo que está perdiendo. Pudo haber saboreado más. Y ahora es tan insípido…_

_Siempre tuyo._

Holillas!

Este salió algo más cortito! No tengo ni idea de porqué, pero necesitaba cortarlo. Y definitivamente no es de mis favoritos. Más bien siento que no estaba motivada cuando lo escribí, pero aun así, espero que les guste!

Y disculpen la demora! Sé que digo que publicaré los viernes, pero ayer se me hizo completamente imposible.

Por cierto, por si se lo preguntan. Las notas al final son cartas que Scorpius le escribe a Astoria. Es algo ligeramente implícito en la historia, pero espero que se haya notado.

Bueno y también espero que les guste. Y por favor, alguien que haga de buen samaritano y me diga que le falta a esta historia! No tengo ni un review esta vez :´ ( (Buu, Desmoralizada) Pero seguiré escribiendo, me prometí terminar esta historia, y lo haré!

Nos leemos el viernes o sábado que viene ( ya ando cambiando fechas!)

_Smile for me : )_


	5. Capítulo 4: Desventajas del quidditch

_**Capítulo 4: "Las desventajas del quidditch" **_

Scorpius observó el reloj en su muñeca, y luego alzó la vista al cielo. Estaban él y sus compañeros, parados en los terrenos de Hogwarts, y la brisa de un otoño especialmente frío se colaba hasta por debajo de sus axilas. Giró el cuello hacia su izquierda y contempló la silueta de tres figuras aproximándose hasta él. Oddyseus, a su lado, suspiró con cierto fastidio. A su otro lado estaba June Pucey, hija de un alto funcionario del ministerio, y una implacable cazadora. Era muy alta para su edad, incluso para su sexo, pero su cuerpo tenía unas curvas envidiables, y su cabello ondulado caía en capas hasta sus hombros. A Scorpius le encantaba tenerla en el equipo de Slytherin, ella era de esas que no dudaban cuando tenían la quaffle en mano, y el aro del gol parecía ser pan comido para su brazo.

-¿No sabes quién vendrá con él? –Preguntó Odysseus, refiriéndose a Albus.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza, y respingó, captando de pronto aquella curiosidad repentina de Odysseus.

-Supongo que debe traer a su golpeador estrella –Soltó con fastidio. Subió los ojos, intentando sustraer un recuerdo importante de su subconsciente- El tal Sebastián Boot-

-Mm…si si, todo el colegio habla de él, bueno, toda la población femenina del colegio.

-Yo no habló de ese chico, Oddyseus- La voz de June sonaba algo rasposa, y tenía un tinte de reprimenda.

-Es bien sabido que tú no eres de las chicas que le gusten los tipos como Boot, June – Rodó los ojos- En realidad, no eres de las chicas que le gusten los tipos.

Ella solo sonrió enigmáticamente ante la afirmación del muchacho.

-Ese debe ser Boot, es una mole y se puede notar a esta distancia, y a la otra persona no la logro recono…-

-Scorpius- Oddyseus observó a su amigo, extrañado por la repentina interrupción de su voz, entonces el muchacho levantó la mirada y fue que vislumbró aquella mata de cabello rizado flotar con gracia al ser movida por el viento- Por Merlín.

-¡Es que no puede ser más cínica! – Scorpius protestó, afincando su pie en el suelo.

-¿Cuál es el problema? -June paseaba su mirada entre Odysseus y Scorpius- No vayas a cancelar la práctica, Scorpius-Advirtió con acidez- Estar levantada a las once de la noche no es algo que haga con recurrencia.

-Tranquila, no cancelaré nada- Él apretó los dientes- Solo quiero que hoy seamos despiadados.

-Siempre me pides que sea despiadado- Recordó Odysseus, cuando el equipo contrincante estuvo a menos de veinte metros – Incluso me has pedido que sea una bestia, ¿Esa característica estará incluida en esta práctica?

El rubio no respondió. Su ceño parecía un muro que se levantaba sobre sus ojos, ensombreciendo su mirada y dándole un aspecto intimidante a su semblante. Así lo encontró Rose, cuando Albus paró su andar a unos tres metros de los Slytherins. Los ojos de Scorpius parecían ser el reflejo del cielo durante un huracán desatado, nubes de ira parecían ocultar aquella tibieza que Rose había vislumbrado en las orbes del rubio en años anteriores. Un golpe en la boca de su estómago logró despertar en ella esa extraña sensación de embotamiento que la estaba asaltando desde hace unos días. Rose solo apretó su escoba, afianzándose del agarre que ejercía sobre la madera, buscando algún grado de estabilidad. Y con sus ojos azules enfrentó aquella mirada iracunda, convertida en hielo, y que parecía arreciar aún más cuando iba dirigida hacia ella.

-Buenas, pequeña lacra albina, supongo que esta vez me extrañaste tanto que no te importó ser quien convocará dos veces seguidas – Saludó Albus, esbozando una sonrisa de rivalidad.

-Las sabanas se enfriaban, Potter- Scorpius sonrió, pero el gesto lució como una mueca fingida en sus rasgos delineados- Tardaste algo en llegar-

-Lo bueno siempre se hace esperar- Dijo Albus con algo de sorna- Ya traje mi equipo, así que estamos listo.

-Cuanto antes empecemos mejor – Scorpius observó el reloj en su muñeca- Una hora creo que será suficiente por hoy.

-Yo tengo una propuesta- Rose interrumpió el diálogo establecido entre los que parecían los capitanes de ambos equipos. Albus volteó a verla extrañado, sin embargo Scorpius solo se limitó a observarla impertérrito, contrastando con el interior tormentoso de sus ojos. Ella se mordió el labio y dio un paso hacia adelante.

-La mejor forma de conocer a tu enemigo, es jugando con él – Rose posó su mirada sobre Albus- No en contra.

-No te sigo- Y vaya que lo decía en serio. Rose nunca hablaba durante las reuniones nocturnas. Muy pocas veces aceptaba asistir y de ser posible, evitaba abrir la boca. Aquella noche, cuando había cambiado puestos con Roxanne, dispuesta a repetir una ronda de entrenamiento, Albus se sintió descolocado y por primera vez en su vida, su prima le pareció indescifrable – ¿Qué estás queriendo decir? –

-Que un Slytherin juegue con nosotros y uno de nosotros con ellos- Rose carraspeó sonoramente, y lanzó una mirada fugaz al rubio, intentando ocultar aquella astucia que andaba fugitiva por sus ojos, para volver nuevamente a centrar su atención en Albus- Yo puedo ofrecerme…-

-¿Tú? – Albus escupió la pregunta casi como un grito, y luego se retractó, sacudiendo su cabeza imperceptiblemente- Rose, ¿Te sientes bien?

-Perfectamente- Su voz sonó serena, y con cierto matiz de superioridad, que Albus decidió ignorar – Es algo que nos conviene, Al.

-A mí me gusta la idea- June Pucey observaba seria la escena, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y un poco retirada – Una hora conociendo al enemigo me parece suficiente como para leer su manera de jugar.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo – Habló Sebastian Boot, mostrando los blanquecinos dientes- Es más, Rose casi siempre tiene razón en lo que dice.

Scorpius encontró aquel comentario como fuera de lugar y talado por la genuflexión. Ahora la nueva adquisición de Potter se le antojaba detestable con sus perfectos dientes de caballo. Continuó callado por varios segundos. Su lengua, atrapada en medio de sus dientes, parecía incapaz de moverse. Sus ojos se movieron de June a Albus, y de regreso a Odysseus, quien solo se encogió de hombros. Albus, al igual que él, parecía incapaz de tomar una decisión.

Pero sobretodo, no estableció un contacto visual con Rose. Quizás, de alguna manera, quería reprimir esta bizarra actitud de ella, que estaba caminando por los límites de lo que podía llamarse normalidad.

-Yo no tengo problemas.

El rubio rezongó cuando Albus botó las palabras, golpeando su poco estable actitud ecuánime. Lanzó una mirada iracunda a Rose, deseando que sus ojos fungieran como una gran pala que pudiese enterrarla de un sopetón en la tierra y así desaparecerla de su vista. Casi al instante, se arrepintió de ese tipo de pensamiento y trato de esconder ese repentino resentimiento que sentía hacia la pelirroja.

-Bien – Su tono de voz sonó grueso – Que Weasley venga con nosotros –Volteó a ver a sus compañeros. Odysseus se aterrorizó cuando los ojos de Scorpius lo eligieron, pero la voz de June lo salvó de aquella situación.

-Yo puedo disfrazarme por un día de leona- Sonrió, caminando hasta donde estaba Potter- Ya quisiera saber cómo se pondrá mi padre cuando le diga que jugué junto al hijo de Harry Potter.

A nadie pareció hacerle mucha gracia el comentario, sobre todo por el hecho de que su padre seguía establecido en Azkaban. Sin embargo June rio divertida por la manera en que sus compañeros parecían intimidados ante el comentario soltado con total impertinencia.

-Ya ya, ve Weasley, hemos perdido diez minutos por culpa de esta larga conversación – El semblante de June se endureció- Y yo no juego cuando hablo de quidditch.

-Yo tampoco- Concordó Rose, caminando hasta donde Scorpius y Oddyseus estaban situados, pero evitando a toda costa contemplar los ojos del rubio, quien también parecía estar feliz de esquivar su mirada.

Sin embargo, Oddyseus le sonrió con calidez, pero Rose solo se sonrojó apenada ante el gesto.

-Tu solo procura que la quaffle atraviese el aro de Potter- La voz de Scorpius iba dirigida a ella, una vez que se alejaron del equipo contrario y se disponían a plantear el plan de ataque. Sus palabras sonaban frías y su voz más distante de lo que alguna vez la escuchó, considerando que solo lo escuchaba hablar durante las clases y cuando hablaba con sus primos.

Su intestino se ensortijó y ella se llevó automáticamente la mano hacia el vientre ¿Qué había sido eso?

-Tu siempre tan despiadado – Bromeó Odysseus, retomando las palabras que hace algunos momentos estaba circulando en la boca de ambos- Tranquila Weasley, estás con los mejores cazadores de Slytherin – Sonrió – y yo considero que estoy frente a una de las mejores de Gryffindor.

-Gracias- Las mejillas de Rose estaban arreboladas, y ella no pudo evitar llevarse un rizo por detrás de sus orejas, con cierta timidez.

Scorpius observó la escena por el rabillo del ojo, y se sintió de pronto invadido por el fuego de una ira errática y repentina que lo tomó desprevenido. Su cabeza se nubló en cuestión de segundos y el sintió el palpitar de su corazón invadir sus tímpanos con su retumbar incesante que fastidiaba el interior de sus oídos. Pero todo terminó tan rápido como empezó, justo cuando se dio cuenta de que le molestaba que Odysseus provocara ese tipo de sonrojo en las mejillas de ella, cuando él nunca había sido capaz de intimidarla. Apretó los dientes y masculló una maldición. Él no tenía por qué molestarse. En realidad, ni siquiera tenía que estar mirando a Rose Weasley. Ella solo era la piedra en su zapato. Una piedra que parecía haberse vuelto más grande en los últimos dos días.

Los tres montaron su escoba, casi al mismo tiempo que el equipo de Albus, el cual llevaba entre sus manos la quaffle que usaban para las prácticas nocturnas y que se encargaban de tomar prestada del armario del colegio. Se elevaron en el aire al dar una patada sobre el suelo. Una vez que las seis personas estuvieron suspendidas en medio de aquel campo, Albus esperó que estuvieran en posición y lanzó la quaffle hacia arriba, desde el centro del campo.

Los dos equipos se desplegaron, quedando en medio solo Albus y Scorpius, quienes esperaron en cuestión de dos segundos, el descenso de la esfera escarlata. Albus subió un poco más y estiró la mano sobre Scorpius, sintiendo sus músculos gritar de dolor ante la exigencia. Cogió la esferas entre sus manos, y se giró ciento ochenta grados para localizar a June a su derecha. Lanzó el balón con fuerza en cuestión de segundos. June voló como una flecha, atravesando el campo en busca de la quaffle, pero no llegó al objetivo.

Scorpius interceptó la jugada con una sonrisa de suficiencia atravesando su semblante. Voló ágilmente, esquivando la bludger de Boot, quien volaba juguetona en su dirección. Realizó un ademán de lanzar el balón hacia Rose, quien pareció entusiasmarse con la jugada. Sin embargo aquello era una treta para confundir a June. Por eso Scorpius volteó a último momento y lanzó el balón por debajo del palo de su propia escoba, en busca de a Oddyseus, quien atrapó la quaffle en un santiamén y voló como una flecha hacia el aro y marco el primer tanto.

La sonrisa de Scorpius gritaba arrogancia por todos lados.

La mueca de Rose parecía insinuar inconformidad.

Ese fue el inicio del mal presentimiento que sacudió los cimientos de la estabilidad emocional de Rose.

La mayoría de las jugadas parecían desarrollarse entre cinco jugadores, y ella se vio repentinamente excluida. A excepción por aquellas jugadas en donde Rose interceptaba el balón y lo pasaba a sus compañeros, ella pasó la mayor parte del juego en su aislamiento particular, en una esquina del campo, con su mirada solitaria intensificándose.

Durante una increíblemente fácil oportunidad para marcar, Odysseus estaba completamente bloqueado por Pucey, y ella, a unos pocos metros de distancia de los aros, estaba a un solo tiro del brazo de Scorpius. Lo siguiente pasó tan rápido, que se sintió descolocada por el segundo en el que Scorpius prefirió atravesar la barrera impuesta por Albus y Boot que pasarle el balón a ella, perdiendo la quaffle en el egocéntrico intento.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

El partido se dio por finalizado cuando el pitido del reloj de Albus indicó que se había pasado la hora. Todos estaban agitados, con los rostros sudorosos y los pulmones agotados. Pero una sonrisa de felicidad adornaba los rostros de todos, excepto el de June y el de Rose. La primera, solo permanecía un poco renuente a descender al campo. Y la segunda, tenía un tinte iracundo brillando en sus orbes azules.

-Voy a caer como piedra en mi cama- Todos volaron al centro para despedirse- Y el viento hoy está imposible

-No puedes caer como piedra en tu cama, estoy seguro de que acudirás a la mía- Dijo Scorpius con acento meloso. Oddyseus rio y June le lanzó una mirada asesina, que lo cayó en un instante- Te estará esperando…-Pero no pudo continuar porque sintió algo fuerte y grande rebotar contra su cabeza, logrando que se deslizara un poco hacia delante en el palo y que resbalara hacia un lado- ¿Pero qué demonios?

-Rose- La voz de Albus sonó como un susurro lamentado.

Cuando los cinco voltearon, encontraron a Rose tan colorada como un tomate. Sus orejas parecían resaltar en medio de la mata rizada de su cabello rojo.

Pero eso no fue lo que le quitó el aliento a Scorpius.

Sus ojos. Fueron sus ojos los que lo dejaron cohibido. Parecían resplandecer con un brillo propio en medio de la noche, tan brillantes como un zafiro recién pulido, y tan transparente, que él pudo sentir el rechazo que sentía ella atravesar su corazón, con solo contemplar sus ojos.

-Sabía que le faltaba un tornillo- Le susurró Odysseus al oído, justo cuando Albus se acercaba a preguntarle algo a Rose- Pero ahora estoy dudando que sea solo uno.

Scorpius ignoró el comentario de Odysseus y solo observó como ella negaba la petición de Albus, moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados y agitando sus suaves rizos en el proceso, y bajaba rápidamente al campo, para luego salir al trote fuera del campo de visión del rubio.

-No sabias que eras de los prejuiciosos, Scorpius- Apuntó June, acercándose a él, luego de que Boot también hubiese bajado para seguir a Albus, quien corrió tras Rose- Pero hoy demostraste ser un completo patán

June le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda, a modo de despedida, y descendió al campo. Oddyseus lanzó un silbido de sorpresa.

-Has logrado que la lesbiana de June defienda a una mujer antes que a un hombre – Scorpius seguía estático, mirando el pequeño punto por el cual había aparecido Rose- Pensé que ella te gustaba de niño pero…-Oddyssues no pudo evitar la sorpresa cuando observó el rostro de Scorpius velado por un aire parecido al arrepentimiento- ¿Scorpius, estás bien?

-No- Fue una respuesta automática, que lanzó sin siquiera pensarlo – Soy un idiota.

_**-RR-**_

Rose se había parado ese día con el pie izquierdo. Y de paso, había tocado el despertador con la mano izquierda.

Fue un mal augurio desde el inicio. Sobre todo por ser la primera vez en su vida en la que sentía que la cama era más cómoda que una clases de transformaciones. Y más aún, cuando pociones era la segunda clase del día, y debía compartirla con _él_. Fue ahí cuando el haberle lanzado la quaffle en la nuca pareció la peor idea del mundo. A veces solía tener ideas buenas, otras veces, ideas descabelladas. Aquella fue tonta.

Pero es que él era exasperante.

Luego de las dos horas de transformaciones, se escabulló hacia la biblioteca, intentando ocultar sus ojos bajo la mata de cabello rojo que flotaba rebelde a su alrededor. Si, era una cobarde. Una cobarde, ligeramente arrepentida de su acciones, pero sintiendo que había sido necesario. Y recordar como arrojaba la quaffle, sin miramientos, a la cabeza de Scorpius Malfoy causaba que un retortijón de su estómago extrajera de nuevo esa sensación de devastadora vergüenza.

Es que, por Merlín, no pudo haber sido más descarada.

Se jaló los cabellos, por enésima vez en una hora, y por el rabillo del ojo observó cómo dos muchachas de Gryffindor le lanzaban una mirada curiosa. Fue cuando domar a sus rizos en una trenza fue la mejor idea. Su perturbada conciencia parecía estar haciendo de las suyas aquel día.

Cuando vio a Lily atravesar las puertas de la biblioteca, ella se deslizó hacia abajo en su silla, intentando hundirse en las profundidades de su desgracia. Pero Lily la encontró, y sus dientes brillaron como perlas relucientes, que alumbraban su camino majestuosamente abierto hacia Rose. Esa fue la tercera señal de que aquel iba a ser un mal día.

-Así que… le lanzaste una quaffle a Scorpius- Dijo una vez que llegó hasta su mesa, y no pidió permiso para sentarse a su lado.

-Sin duda, no fue una manzana – Intentó con la arrogancia, buscando sostenerse de ese salvaguarda. Lily sonrió con perspicacia, como intuyendo algo. Rose sabía que la arrogancia no era parte de su carácter así que la desechó rápidamente al ver que Lily se burlaba de su fatuo intento por sonar ufana - Sí, le lancé una quaffle –Comenzó, con hastío- no me dejó tenerla en todo el partido, yo dejó que la tenga toda para él al final, ¿Feliz?

-Perdiste los estribos.

-Si.

-Te saliste de tus cabales- Lily realizó un ademan con la mano, como si estuviera enrollando algo con el dedo índice, dando un giro cada vez que mencionaba una frase- Te saco de quicio, te encolerizó, te volvió loca-.

-Hubieses sido tú y…

-¡Ah! He ahí el detalle- Lily sonrió complacida- No fui yo, fuiste tú, Rose.

-Todo esto – La voz de Rose de pronto había tomado un matriz sombrío, sus ojos oscureciéndose como el mar bajo la luna nueva-Es tu maldita culpa, Scorpius Malfoy solo era un hombre que estaba ahí, alguien con el apellido que me indicaba que no me acercara a él, y yo era feliz sin conocerlo- Apretó los dientes- No tenía por qué conocer ni una uña de él.

-Pero te encontraste que la uña era más interesante, y luego el dedo, y la mano, y así y así- Lily apoyó su codo de la mesa y dejó caer la mejilla sobre la palma de su mano, para contemplar satisfecha a su prima- Yo sabía que eras más inteligentes que unas tontas palabras de tío Ron.

Rose permaneció en silencio, Lily le colocó una mano sobre el hombro.

-No importa, no creo que Scorpius se enoje.- Lily se encogió de hombros- Te digo yo, que lo llevo conociendo desde que salgo con Lysander, el hombre es más blando que la panza de un unicornio.

-El problema, es que ya estaba molesto conmigo desde antes– Sostuvo Rose, jugando con el final de su trenza como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo- Actué como una psicópata, pero creo que estaba impulsada por el hecho de saber que estuve equivocada toda mi juventud- Entrelazó sus dedos, apretando con fuerza las palmas de sus manos- No quería creer que … bueno, Teddy me impulsó..-

-Teddy también debería conocer a algunos hijos de padres mortífagos- Rose frunció la boca, no muy acorde con la idea de Lily- Ninguno de ellos tiene la culpa, así como yo no tengo nada de lo heroico de mi padre, ellos no tienen nada de lo villano de los suyos, los actos no se heredan, y la gente debería aprender eso –Lily se levantó, observando su reloj- Quedé en verme con Lysander ahorita, te dejo para que te sumerjas en tu mar de decepción – Le sonrió cálidamente a Rose, y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla- Relájate Rosie, esto no define tu carácter, tus primos sabemos lo comprensiva que sueles ser, nos vemos en un rato.

Rose, con cierto tedio, liberó su cabello de aquella infernal trenza y lo dejo volar rebelde a su alrededor, mientras observaba a su prima alejarse por el pasillo. Con un suspiro, escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos colocados en la mesa, una vez que Lily hubo abandonado la biblioteca. Ella tenía razón. Por haber juzgado a algunos Slytherin durante seis años, sobre todo a Scorpius Malfoy, no implicaba que fuese una prejuiciosa, ¿no? Y aunque se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza por haber actuado impulsivamente la noche anterior, sentía que era el cierre de un ciclo. Ese sentimiento que repartía hacia los Slytherins había cesado, obviamente no podía decir que todos fueran diferentes a sus padres, pero tampoco que todos eran iguales.

Esta vez, esperaba no hacerlo mal de nuevo.

-Weasley.

Ella se congeló en su posición. Conocía esa voz. Desgraciadamente, era una voz que tenía pensado no escuchar en un buen tiempo.

¿Por qué tenía que venir? Rose había trazado un plan perfecto en donde solo coincidirían con él en las horas del comedor, y para esos momentos podría esconderse en las conversaciones con sus compañeros. Pero no contaba con el hecho de que él acudiera a ella.

Dejó la cabeza escondida entre los brazos, con la frente pegada de la madera de la mesa. La fiera esperanza de que Scorpius captara la indirecta – que era de todo, menos disimulada- diese la vuelta y se marchase, parecía ser palpable. Pero luego de treinta segundos, Scorpius rodó la silla a su lado, y al juzgar por la ausencia de pasos alejándose por el pasillo de la biblioteca, solo había una opción posible.

Él se había sentado.

-Pensé que los leones se caracterizaban por su valentía.

Ella respingo y siguió con la cabeza escondida. Scorpius sintió su sonrisa rebelde escaparse por la comisura de su boca. Entones carraspeó sonoramente, y observó maravillado los rizos de Rose, que ocultaban aquel rostro pecoso que se le antojaba encantador y salvaje. Parecía una jungla de enredaderas rojas, que relucían en varias tonalidades de rojos, como si tuviese un atardecer reflejado en sus cabellos.

Su boca colocó una mueca.

Al juzgar por la actitud de la Weasley, ella no tenía ánimos de ver su cara. En realidad, después del entrenamiento de la noche pasada y la manera en que jugó con ella, él tampoco tendría ganas.

-Lo siento – La muchacha a su lado tembló imperceptiblemente al escuchar su profunda voz interrumpir el incómodo silencio, pero aun así no levantó la cabeza- No debí tratarte así ayer, pero es que toda esta nueva moda tuya de querer conocerme me sobrepasó- Suspiró, al ver que Rose parecía más concentrada en la madera de la mesa que en él- Espero que seas capaz de perdonarme, no me he comportado como un caballero, he sido un niño inmaduro y bueno- Se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo- Yo también quisiera conocerte, pero no haciendo tres mil preguntas por hora ¿eh? –Rio con nerviosismo- Espero sepas.

-Te perdono –Habló ella desde su posición, su voz ahogada por la madera que estaba cerca de su boca – Solo si tú me perdonas.

-Bueno, si no te veo a la cara, no te podría perdonar de corazón-

Ella, promovida por las palabras de Scorpius, levantó la cara lentamente, sintiendo la frente caliente y odiando que su cuerpo fuese tan expresivo. Lo primero que sus ojos vislumbraron fue la impecable túnica de Malfoy, y su corazón se aceleró salvajemente. Entonces subió la cabeza de golpe, como intentando vencer aquel estúpido sonrojo, y se encontró con sus juguetones ojos grises, sonriéndole con gracia.

-Pareces un tomate- Scorpius se rascó la nariz con distracción – No sabía que podía causar este efecto en ti.

Rose sintió su frente arder, el sonrojo aumentando en intensidad, si es que eso era posible. Entonces sus finas cejas pelirrojas se fruncieron con anticipación.

-No se suponía que hablara contigo luego de lo de ayer – Jugó con un rizo- No se suponía que hablara durante un largo tiempo.

-¿Y cómo haríamos la tarea de pociones? – Cuestionó el rubio, inflando los ojos con suspicacia – Reprobaríamos antes de que pudiésemos decir graduaciones – Terminó. Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió como divertido de su propio chiste. Rose alzó una ceja extrañada, entreviendo la peculiar cualidad de Scorpius de hablar más de lo necesario. Scorpius ablandó sus facciones y abandonó tempranamente aquella sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban con un reflejo de culpabilidad- ¿Puedes repetir eso? Lo que dijiste cuando tu boca tocaba la madera de la mesa.

\- ¿Perdón? – Su voz alcanzó una tonalidad aguda que no iba con ella y que le sonó ridícula. Scorpius no pudo contener una carcajada y seguidamente palmeó el hombro de Rose.

-Estuviste perdonada desde el momento en que te ignoré en el partido de quidditch – Su voz sonaba a disculpa, con un dejo de arrepentimiento. Un sonrojo que parecía poco notable, pero que Rose supo detectar, se dibujó rebeldemente en las pálidas mejillas del rubio.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír y se mofó internamente de lo fácil que engañaba el cuerpo a las personas.

-Pareces un tomate – Repitió Rose, sin necesidad de completar la frase, y Scorpius sintió que las orejas se calentaban, así que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvo que rehuir la mirada de una mujer.

Scorpius se tapó la boca y carraspeó sonoramente.

-Bueno Weasley, supongo que todo arreglado-

Ella giró su cabeza nuevamente hacia la mesa, intentando huir del significado del tono de voz de él. Intentó disimular aquella inesperada desilusión que se escapaba por sus ojos.

\- Espero que la pases bien estudiando- continuó Scorpius. Se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y recogió su bolso tirado en el suelo, con un deje de torpeza- Nos vemos en clases.

Rose giró nuevamente la cabeza y asintió levemente, con un sabor agrio en la boca. La desazón se apoderó de ella mientras lo veía alejarse por el pasillo, sus pasos secos resonando en su pecho. Botó el aire y volvió a concentrarse en el libro que tenía al frente, obligándose a olvidar aquellos cinco minutos en los que su corazón galopaba rebeldemente contra su pecho. Sabía que su impertinencia había cruzado la raya de lo que era permisible en una relación de compañerismo. Pero la curiosidad pronto sustituyó a aquel reto impuesto por Lily. Y su indulgente curiosidad estaba perdiendo la batalla contra algo más.

Conocer a Scorpius había dejado de ser curioso, y estaba comenzando a volverse interesante, e incluso divertido.

Se estrujó los ojos y volvió a observar los libros. A veces sus pensamientos parecían caminar la delgada línea entre la razón y la locura. Y que fueran pensamientos sobre Scorpius Malfoy volvía este hecho más preocupante. Sonrió para sí misma, sintiéndose absurdamente tonta por llamar de vuelta aquella frase que dejó el rubio antes de salir disparado por la puerta.

"Espero que la pases bien estudiando"

Ahogó el sonido de la sonrisa con el puño de su mano derecha, y luego aparentó que tosía cuando una muchacha de Ravenclaw le lanzó una mirada extrañada.

¿Quién demonios deseaba un buen momento de estudios?

_**-RR-**_

¿Quién, en su sano juicio, hacía ese tipo de comentario?

"Espero que la pases bien estudiando"

Scorpius no podía reducir el ritmo de sus pasos, era como si hubiese presionado un botón y ahora solo se dedicaba a huir hacia algún lugar distante en el pasillo. Y las palabras no dejaban de repetirse en su cabeza, persiguiéndolo en su huida. Una y otra vez. Y a cada paso, el color de su rostro se alejaba del blanco y se acercaba más a un rosa pálido.

Se detuvo en un pasillo especialmente desierto, y alborotó su cabello repetidas veces, buscando evitar rememorar la estúpida frase que le había soltado a la Weasley.

Aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, de cierta forma ella seguía moviendo los cimientos de su entereza. Dejaba de actuar con madurez y su torre se doblaba hacia algo más parecido a la estupidez. Observó el reloj en su muñeca. Tenía diez minutos para llegar a criaturas mágicas, y solo quería esconder la cabeza bajó tierra y olvidar lo tonto que se comportaba alrededor de ella.

-Escorpión –Los ojos de Scorpius saltaron en sus cuencos cuando la dulce y arrastrada voz lo empujó hacia la desesperación- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Él se golpeó mentalmente. Dos golpes, para activar aquella alarma de correr lejos del pasillo e ignorar la presencia a sus espaldas. Pero sabía que, más que ser una actitud maleducada, él _no_ quería hacer eso. Y cuando la voz de ella se deslizaba sigilosamente dentro de su cabeza, Scorpius bajaba sus defensas.

-¿Qué quieres, Paula? – Su voz sonó fría, y se mantuvo dándole espalda, arañando con sus uñas la pared de piedra contra la cual se hallaba apoyado.

-¿Sigues tratándome así? Solo quiero una oportunidad de explicarme.

-Por favor, no estoy de humor para discusiones- Él se giró, y lanzó una mirada contenciosa. Paula Bulstrode lo miraba a cinco pasos de distancia de él. Su largo cabello haciendo una ligera onda cuando reposaba sobre sus hombros para luego ir en caída libre a la mitad de su espalda. Merlín, aun podía recordar como añoraba tener esas hebras de cabello entre sus manos.

\- No quiero discutir, solo explicarme, una oportunidad, Scorpius

-No se trata de discutir – Los ojos de Scorpius brillaron con disgusto- Se trata de que no quiero hablar contigo.

Paula apretó los dientes, buscando silenciar su astuta lengua que buscab

-Scorpius, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

-Yo te perdoné, Paula- Él se alejó de ella, sus ojos cayendo al piso luego de que un suspiro escapara de sus labios – Pero no puedo volver a confiar en ti, lo siento.

Era casi las tres de la tarde. La luz del sol les daba a los estudiantes un baño de calor que muchos ansiaban durante una fría tarde de otoño. Parecía un sol que había llegado para combatir los escalofríos de octubre. Por eso, muchos alumnos estaban en los jardines del colegio aprovechando el sol. Scorpius, por otro lado, balbuceaba enojado unas cuantas maldiciones luego de que una gota de sudor hubo acariciado su sien.

-Eres demasiado quejica- Apuntó Odysseus, mientras pasaba la página del libro que leía.

Scorpius apoyó su acalorada espalda del tronco del árbol bajo el cual se resguardaban de los cálidos rayos del sol. Cruzó las piernas a la altura de los tobillos y se dedicó a observar con el ceño fruncido la tersa superficie del lago. Soltó un suspiro de frustración, y pegó la nuca del tronco.

-Por Merlín, ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-Nada, estoy perfecto.

-Claro – Odysseus le lanzó una mirada asesina- Perfectamente hiperactivo y con las quejas acaparando tu lista de prioridades –Cerró el libro de un golpe- Podemos ir adentro, aunque seguramente estando en el castillo me dirás que prefieres salir

Scorpius se talló los ojos con pereza y volvió a observar al lago, tratando de ignorar las acusaciones que Oddyseus hacia tajantemente. Se revolvió incomodo, sintiendo como el pasto acariciaba la tela de sus pantalones. Su pensamiento volvió a volar, inconscientemente, hasta la noche de ayer. Sacudió la cabeza y cambió de posición, encogiendo las piernas.

-Realmente, ¿no dirás nada?

-No hay nada que decir, Odd.

\- ¿Seguro Scorpius? – El rubio permaneció inmutable, mientras que Oddyseus no alejaba sus ojos de él- Oh, esto tiene nombre – El muchacho gruñó algo inentendible- Y nombre de mujer.

-Eres tan malditamente insistente, Oddysseus.

-Esto es por Paula – Scorpius se colocó rígido, como si una vara metálica se hubiese atravesado a lo largo de su espina dorsal- Paula y su estúpido afán de seguirte a pesar de que le dijiste que no querías estar con ella – Oddyseus golpeó la grama a su lado- Esa mujer está enferma.

-No es eso, Odd…

-¡Basta, Scorpius! Por Merlín- El moreno se pasó una mano por el cabello, con cierta frustración- No hay mujer que haya causado este estrago en ti como ella…

Y de repente un grito interrumpió lo que se veía como una retahíla de sermones.

Un grito que atravesó los tímpanos de ambos y heló su sangre hasta cerrar los poros de su piel y hacer erizar los vellos de sus brazos.

Scorpius se impulsó de la grama, su aliento retenido en el centro de sus pulmones, haciendo que el dolor en su pecho creciera. Sus ojos parecían fuera de sus órbitas, cuando vio la superficie del gran lago distorsionarse en terroríficas ondas de agua. Él había encontrado el nombre en medio del ruido. Él había detallado cada sílaba en medio del grito.

Y entonces lo volvió a escuchar

-¡ROSE!

Y todo comenzó a moverse con una agonizante lentitud.

_**-RR-**_

Al principio, era una idea perfecta. Un extraño día de calor en el acostumbrado frío de otoño. No es que fuese uno de aquellos días de verano en los que podían sudar copiosamente, pero era perfecto para jugar al volleyball. Un juego muggle que sus primos adoraban desde que Hugo y ella les hubiesen enseñado como jugarlo.

Esta vez solo se reunieron las Weasleys. Querían compartir un tiempo de solo chicas, así que decidieron dejar por fuera a los muchachos, y pasarla entre ellas. Y hacer deporte definitivamente era necesario para esas libras de más que traería el invierno.

Y para hacerlo más relajante, ¿Por qué no jugar junto al Gran Lago? No es que los tentáculos del calamar gigante fuesen a salir de la superficie exclusivamente para arrebatarles la pelota, así que no había mayor riesgo en jugar junto al lago. Aun mejor, era sacarle provecho al único día soleado y realmente caluroso que tendrían en meses.

El problema surgió cuando la pelota tocó la superficie del lago.

Una sola vez pareció un movimiento inofensivo. Roxanne, siempre tan ávida de emoción y un pequeño chapuzón, no le importó mojarse hasta la cintura y recoger el balón.

Rose, en cambio, no siempre corría con la misma suerte.

-¿Puedes darte prisa? – Lily tenía los brazos en jarra, esperándola desde la orilla.

-Repíteme porque estoy yo adentro y tú en la orilla.

-Yo cargo jeans, tú tienes los pequeños pantaloncitos – Rose suspiró, girando los ojos, ¿Desde cuándo seguía las ordenes de Lily – Y eres más tolerante al frío.

-Ya tengo el agua a la cintura.

-¡No seas quejica! – Ese era Lucy, molestando como siempre. Y ¿Desde cuándo había dejado que Lily influenciara de aquella forma a la pequeña y tierna Lucy?

-Voy …- Rose dio unos pasos más, el agua mojando ahora su franela, haciendo que se pegará peligrosamente a su piel. La pelota, blanca e impoluta, flotaba a tan solo dos pasos de ella, balanceándose con el movimiento del agua, casi como si se estuviera burlando de su mala suerte- Ultima vez que juego cerca del…

Y fue cuando algo sujetó su pierna con una fuerza increíble, y la jaló hasta el fondo.

El movimiento imprevisto impidió que pudiera llenar sus pulmones con la cantidad apropiada de oxígeno. Su cabello flotó a su alrededor como una mancha roja mezclándose con el pálido verde de las algas marinas, creando una mancha en su visión bajo el agua. Rápidamente, la presión en su tobillo pareció volverse mayor. Rose se retorció lo más que pudo. Agitó sus brazos, tratando de impulsarse nuevamente hacia la superficie, buscando con el movimiento poder liberarse de lo que fuera que estuviese enredado en su tobillo. Hasta que lo vio.

La horrible cara de un Grindilow le devolvió la mirada, asomando con triunfo sus afilados dientes, ya dispuesto para ser enterrados en la piel de Rose. Tuvo la suficiente sensatez como para no alarmarse y soltar el poco oxigeno que tenía reservado, pero sin duda su corazón aceleró su ritmo. Ella volvió a zarandearse con fuerza, mientras miles de pensamientos corrían por su cabeza, formando un remolino de negatividad que parecía jalarla lejos de la superficie.

Y de pronto sintió que tenía que abrir la boca.

Sus pulmones se llenaron de agua cuando ya no pudo sostener la burbuja de aire en el interior de su boca. El líquido parecía meterse como fuego por sus fosas nasales, y luego el agua entraba a sus pulmones, haciendo arder su interior.

Sintió una mano a su lado, y distinguió la cara de Lily, luchando contra lo que parecía ser el Grindilow. Pero para ese momento, su mirada comenzó a perder el enfoque. Sintió sus brazos aflojarse y su conciencia, a pesar de luchar fervientemente, pareció querer alejarse de lo que suponía un inmenso dolor. Estaba ahora segura, que si pudiera llorar, lo haría. Pero el agua inundaba sus pensamientos.

Extrañamente, lo último que pensó, fue en su pálido rostro en medio del agua. Un aura blanca flotando a su alrededor, casi como si fuese un ángel nadando hacia ella. Quizás fuese su cabello pálido, ondeando en las profundidades del Gran Lago.

O quizás, él realmente era un ángel. El hecho, es que nunca lo sabría.

Y fue cuando todo se volvió de negro.

_**-RR-**_

_Para mi As:_

_Es oscuro. Incierto. Las brujas lo acechan, pero no hay de que asustarse. Es a él, no a ella. A ella, él la acecha. Olvido. Él simplemente olvidó el modo correcto de las cosas, la dirección de la corriente del río. ¿Cómo se perdona?_

_Siempre tuyo._

Holaa!

Bueno, disculpen la ligera demora. Este fue un fin de locos para mí y hoy fue que recordé que tenía que publicar un capítulo! PERO, mas vale tarde que nunca. Así que he aquí al dichoso capítulo!

Quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron reviews! A Duhka y a Macarena (Ya estoy por arreglar eso! Gracias!) me alegraron el día!

Espero que les guste este capítulo y espero sus comentarios!

_Smile for me ( :_


	6. Capítulo 5: Rojarosa y los Siete Elfos

**Rojarosa**

_Capítulo 5: Rojarosa y los siete elfos_

Scorpius salió del agua, con el cuerpo de Rose pegado a su pecho. Los gritos de las Weasley y de Lily se escuchaban desde la orilla, escabulléndose en su mente, alertando su razón. Él nadó con fuerza, sintiendo una ligera calma en medio de la apabullante situación, cuando logró tocar el suelo del lago, lo que lo ayudó a recorrer rápidamente el trecho que lo conduciría hasta la orilla.

Se paró y levantó el cuerpo de Rose, cargándolo entre sus brazos. La cabeza de ella colgaba inerte a un lado, su pálido rostro contrastando con el rojo de su cabello. Aun así, un solo pensamiento lo atravesaba: El pecho de Rose no se movía.

Lily, junto a él, intentaba realizar un hechizo para secar el cuerpo de Rose, pero sus nervios la traicionaba y nada lograba salir de su varita. Scorpius giró su cabeza a la izquierda, y creyó atisbar lo que eran las siluetas de Oddyseus y las otras primas de Rose.

Pero Scorpius realmente no podía vislumbrar sus rostros.

Sentía su corazón palpitar en medio de su garganta, y creyó que, si no se mantenía con la cabeza en frío, de un momento a otro perdería la cordura.

-¡Apártate Roxanne! - Lily gritó, y tanto Roxanne como Lucy se hicieron a un lado, al momento en que Scorpius dejó reposar el cuerpo de Rose en el pasto, con una extrema rapidez – Dime que sabes hacer el hechizo, Malfoy…- Lily lloraba, pero su voz seguía igual de demandante que siempre- Dime que sabes sacar el agua.

Scorpius no la escuchaba. Sus atención estaba centrada en el cuerpo mojado sobre el pasto; su vista se deslizaba por sus diferentes extremidades, escaneando cualquier herida posible causada por el Grindilow. Intentó ignorar el temblor de sus manos cuando se posaron sobre el pecho de la rubia, queriendo encontrar el pequeño repiqueteo de su corazón. Un ligero alivio llegó a él cuando lo distinguió. Lento. Distante. Pero ahí estaba, su corazón latiendo.

-Vamos Scorpius, haz el hechizo- Oddyseus parecía también impaciente, mientras que Scorpius alcanzaba su mojada varita en el interior de su bolsillo.

-_Anapneo_ – Con una concentración que parecía ajena a él, Scorpius movió la varita lentamente por el pecho de Rose, y luego la dirigió hasta su boca. Dio varios toques al pecho de Rose con el puño cerrado, y luego se apartó, su mirada expectante. Los otros muchachos observaron intrigados a Scorpius, esperando que hiciera algo más, hasta que Rose tosió.

Para Lily fue como el sonido de una hermosa melodía, a pesar de que parecía un inodoro regurgitando. Scorpius giró rápidamente a Rose, apoyándola de su costado para ayudarla a sacar el agua estancada en sus pulmones. Lily, agachada junto a Rose, no paraba de acariciar su húmedo y enredado cabello, a la vez que unas cuantas disculpas se escapaban de sus temblorosos labios.

Los ojos de Rose parecían dos rendijas, poco dispuestas a querer observar más allá de su rescatador. Scorpius le sonrió como única respuesta cuando se dio cuenta que la pelirroja no parecía querer desviar la mirada.

-La llevaré a la enfermería – Anunció, mientras colocaba un brazo bajo sus rodillas y el otro a mitad de su espalda, para luego levantarla – Odd, si quieres dile a Rowl que tuve una emergencia.

-No..- La voz de Rose salió ronca, y alertó a sus primas que estaban muy cerca de ella. Su garganta dolía con cada palabra, como si una lija rosara las paredes de su tráquea- Estoy… bien –Logró articular.

-¿Qué estás bien? ¡Rosie! No respirabas…- Lucy, a tres pasos de ellos, tenía la cara húmeda por las lágrimas- Creo que fueron los peores diez segundos de mi vida-

-Eso concluye que tienes que ir a la enfermería- Lily, a su lado, y aun mojada, le sonrió cálidamente- Dejaré que Malfoy que te lleve, pero yo lo acompañaré, ustedes dos- Lily se dirigió a sus primas – Intenten que nadie se entere de esto..

-Pero…

-Nadie, ¿Entienden? – Lily alzó un dedo amenazadoramente- No quiero pensar en Al, y mucho menos en Hugo y sus ataques de histeria, por favor- Se volteó, y le hizo una seña a Malfoy- Conozco un camino seguro a la enfermería, ideal para pasar desapercibidos.

Scorpius asintió. Giró la cabeza para encontrar a Oddyseus examinando con curiosidad la escena, pero con una seña de su cabeza, se despidió de él.

Scorpius se giró, y apretó el cuerpo de Rose contra su pecho, al sentir como la brisa de otoño soplaba tenuemente, enfriándolos más de lo que el agua lo había hecho. Sin querer, la imaginó aquella tarde de un primero de septiembre, hace seis años. Sus grandes ojos azules y esquivos, intentando buscar una huida perfecta del compartimiento. Ella solo pensaba en alejarse de él, mientras que Scorpius solo podía relacionarla con aquellos cuentos que siempre escuchaba, así que pensaba en conocerla lo más pronto posible.

Y la imagen de una Rose inconsciente, con su cuerpo extendido sobre el pasto, volvió a atacarlo.

¿Por qué le perturbaba tanto la imagen de Rose recostada en el pasto con los ojos cerrados?

¿Casi como si estuviese sumergida en un inesperado sueño eterno?

Rose tembló en los brazos de Scorpius cuando él apretó la mano que envolvía su espalda. Scorpius bajó la mirada, encontrándose observado por sus grandes orbes azules. Aquellos profundos ojos, ahora velados por un aura opaca que parecía quitarles aquel brillo de vida que siempre reflejaban.

Su pecho se apretó, y tuvo que levantar la mirada para que Rose no pudiese observar lo que en aquel momento, por la traición de su cuerpo, su rostro reflejaba.

Miedo.

_**-RR-**_

-¿Se puede saber qué significa esto, Señorita Potter? – Poppy Pomfrey, con los brazos colocados en jarra, observaba con fiereza los tres muchachos que mojaban el suelo de la enfermería con sus ropas húmedas.

-Verá, Señora Pomfrey, era una práctica inocente de deportes, y Rose terminó ahogándose.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, y escaneó la enfermería, intentando ignorar el agudo sonido de la voz de la enfermera.

-¿Y qué deporte inocente es ese? ¿Nadar en un lago que está a diez grados?

-No, para nada, pero por malas casualidades de la vida, terminamos en el lago.

-¿Me podría decir dónde puedo dejar a Rose? Creo que necesita descansar – Un tono áspero se escapó de los labios de Scorpius, y la señora Pomfrey de pronto se sintió un poco fuera de lugar.

-Déjala en la séptima cama, ahora voy para allá – Se giró hacia Lily- Y usted, salga de la enfermería.

-Pero…-El ceño de Lily se frunció- Yo soy su prima..

-Y yo su enfermera, así que vamos señorita Potter, andando.

-¡No lo digo por usted! ¡Lo digo por Malfoy!

-Yo no puedo cargar con el peso de la srta. Weasley.

Las quejas de Lily continuaron llenando el vacío silencioso de la enfermería. Él, particularmente, creía que Lily Potter tenía toda la razón en molestarse por no ser ella quien acompañara a Rose.

La realidad era que Scorpius era el menos indicado para quedarse en la enfermería con ella. No era un familiar, distaba mucho de ser su amigo, y lo de compañero estaba en duda. Sobre todo luego de aquel comportamiento reprochable que le valió una quaffle en la cabeza por parte de Rose. Pero no la podía dejar. Era una idea por la cual se mostraba reticente, y esa vorágine de emociones que descubrió en el lago parecía querer consumirlo si se alejaba de ella en aquel preciso momento.

-Es ahí – La voz rasposa de Rose lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, él solo asintió y se acercó a la cama, donde la deposito con delicadeza, luego dándole espacio para que ella se acomodara- Gracias, Malfoy…- Scorpius sonrió, y le iba a decir algo pero Rose lo interrumpió- Me refiero a gracias por rescatarme del lago… te debo la vida-

-No es así- Se apresuró a soltar el rubio, sentándose a un costado de ella, en la misma cama. Rose se removió algo incómoda, queriendo saber porque aquel momento le estaba resultando tan extrañamente íntimo- Rose, cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo que yo.

-Estoy segura de que Tiberius Montague lo hubiese dudado. –Añadió ella, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, que hizo que Scorpius rodara los ojos- No seas modesto, Malfoy, en verdad estoy muy agradecida-Ella se aclaró la garganta al sentir que sus palabras se ahogaban en su garganta adolorida- Creo que después de todo… siempre terminé juzgándote mal- Los ojos de Scorpius se salieron de sus orbitas al escuchar sus palabras – Mírame, sino hubiese sido por ti, quizás estuviese…

Pero ella no pudo continuar.

Los brazos de Scorpius estaban envolviéndola torpemente, apretando su boca contra la mojada ropa de su pecho. Su corazón saltó fuera de su caja torácica, golpeándola incesantemente. Rose tembló cuando una onda de calor cubrió cada poro de su piel, y sus mejillas se encendieron al sentir la mano de él sobre su nuca. Una corriente de aire tibio se deslizó por sus orejas, y fue cuando Rose se percató que era el aliento de Scorpius calentándolas

¿Tan cerca estaba?

Por Merlin, ¿qué le estaba sucediendo?

Sintió su cabeza entumecerse, entregándose a un letargo algo placentero. De pronto, no quería pensar porque Scorpius la estaba abrazando, solo quería sentir el momento. Sentir sus brazos envolviéndola en aquel cálido gesto. Sentir su pecho contra su mejilla, moviéndose al ritmo de su agitada respiración. El frío cuerpo de él se estremeció por algún motivo desconocido, y Rose sintió el impulso de cerrar el abrazo. Pasó sus brazos por su cuerpo, apoyando sus manos sobre su ancha espalda, con una extraña necesidad de acercarlo más a ella.

-¿Señor Malfoy? Creo que va a ahogarla más si no la suelta.

Scorpius se sobresaltó, y se apartó de Rose, tan rápido como se levantó de la cama. Su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente, y sus ojos esquivaban las orbes azules de Rose, que también parecían estar deslizándose con mucho interés por las sabanas de la cama.

-Eh, si…Disculpe…yo creo que debería irme- Scorpius arrastraba sus manos lentamente por sus piernas, experimentando una extraña emoción de saberse descubierto- Si, tengo deberes y… el profesor Rowl puede molestarse, yo llegaría a su clase, y Odysseus no pensó que yo tardaría tanto – Se detuvo al notar que, como siempre, hablaba de más. Su mirada se posó sobre Pomfrey – Muchas gracias por lo que vaya a hacer por Rose, quiero decir… –Scorpius se golpeó internamente, porque aquello se sintió como si Rose fuera alguien muy importante para él. Y no lo era. No lo era- Es una buena compañera de clases, si…- Alzó la mano a modo de despedida- Adiós.

Giró sobre sus talones y caminó lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. En su camino chocó contra una pequeña mesa, tumbando algunas cosas al suelo. Se regañó por su torpeza, y su cuerpo se colocó rígido cuando la voz de la señora Pomfrey retumbó sobre las paredes de la estancia.

-Recuerde que está mojado, señor Malfoy, no olvide aplicarse el hechizo para secarse.

Era bueno saber eso.

_**-RR-**_

Había pasado una semana desde el accidente del lago. Preferiblemente "el incidente", un suceso que no llegó a mayores. Por fortuna, ningún Weasley o Potter, a excepción de sus primas, parecía estar al tanto de lo que había pasado esa tarde en el lago. Rose agradecía que Lily hubiese sido tan perspicaz como para evitar que su familia se enterase, e hiciera de aquel asunto un devastador siniestro. Si no, no podía imaginar una tarde sin estar perseguida por la mirada de Albus, o de Hugo. O pero aun, de Fred.

Llamar a ese recuerdo, era una caída inevitable en aquella imagen que la estaba ahogando desde hace una semana. Esta vez en sentido figurado. Scorpius abrazándola en la enfermería.

¿Por qué?

De todas las cosas que pudo hacer, de todas las cosas que pudo decir, ¿Por qué tuvo que abrazarla con aquella desinhibida necesidad? Estuvo dándole vueltas en su cabeza por al menos tres días, de los cuales, Scorpius solo le ofreció unas cuantas frases, estrictamente necesarias, durante la clase de pociones. Aquello había rostizado sus nervios. A veces pensaba que era un genio por lucir tan frívolo, y actuar como cualquier compañero de clases, dándole un trato impersonal. ¿Había algún problema con él?

O ¿Había algún problema con ella?

Ahora, mientras estaba sentada en la biblioteca, las dos líneas que unían la idea de el porque los hipogrifos habían heredado la agilidad de un águila parecían no tener sentido. En verdad, solo quería sacarse esa reconfortante sensación de tenerlo sentado cerca de ella. De sentirlo más que un compañero.

Y lo que lo hacía peor, es que era un recuerdo agradable. Sus brazos se habían sentido placenteramente grandes y cálidos, y le habían brindado aquella sensación de seguridad que había anhelado desde el momento en que recobró la conciencia. Eran como un abrigo en una tarde de otoño, arropándola cuando creía no necesitarlo. Y ella estaba seriamente odiando esa sensación de calma que su presencia insinuaba.

-Vaya Rose, muy pensativa- La pelirroja se sobresaltó al llamado y alzó los ojos, para encontrarse la mirada miel de Leonard Thomas.

Leonard era un agradable muchacho de Hufflepuff. Agradable como persona, y agradable a la vista. Hablar de cualquier cosa con él se volvía una actividad sencilla, y siempre terminaba siendo temas que realmente le interesaba. Se conocían desde pequeños, pero no coincidían tanto como Rose quisiera. Él también era hijos de héroes de guerra, así que en todos los eventos para conmemorar las fechas importantes de aquellos tenebrosos días, los dos se encontraban. Él era alto, algo fornido, y su cabello se ensortijaba en pequeños bucles. Era una combinación exótica que se perfeccionaba con el color de sus ojos.

Ah.

Y era su exnovio.

-¿Te he dicho que me fastidia criaturas mágicas? –Fue su saludo, mientras señalaba el libro con algo muy cercano al desprecio.

-Creo que esta sería la…– El muchacho contó con los dedos en silencio- Veintava vez- Rose frunció los labios y lo golpeó levemente en el hombro- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Salimos de aquí y nos echamos una siesta cerca del lago?

-El lago….definitivamente no- Rose se llevó un rizo a la oreja, bajo la interrogante mirada de Leonard- Es…difícil de explicar, pero no tengo ánimos de caminar ni a diez metros del lago- Rose cerró el libro y centró su atención en el moreno- ¿Dalia?

Leonard suspiró y se recostó de la silla, dejando su nuca apoyada en sus brazos cruzados tras su cabeza.

-Creo que ha estado mejor, una semana y ya no me escribe – Suspiró, y mirando al techo con una sonrisa nostálgica, volvió a hablar- ¿Me recuerdas por qué terminamos, Weasley?

-¿Por qué terminaste con Dalia? –Él sacudió la cabeza a modo de negación-… ¿Por qué me terminaste? – Corrigió ella, y Leonard movió la mano para que continuará – Me estaba volviendo una psicópata celosa… - Cerró los ojos como para recordar- De un momento a otro creciste cinco centímetros de alto y de ancho… en el buen sentido, así que tenía que asesinar a unas cuantas con la mirada.

-¿Sólo por eso?

-Vamos Leon, dejemos el tema incómodo – Rose regresó la vista a su libro, reticente a tocar algo que parecía muy reciente para ella – Te superé, me superaste… acabas de terminar con tu novia de un año, y estas buscando algún modo de… recuperarla.

-No es eso Rose, olvídalo… no debí jugar con esto- Leonard se pasó la mano nerviosa por el cabello- Sabes que eres mi Weasley favorita.

-Tú eres mi Thomas favorito.

-No tengo hermanos, Rose.

-Touché - Ella esbozó una sonrisa socarrona, y volvió a abrir su libro- Voy a intentar nuevamente entender de donde vienen los hipogrifos.

-¿No lago? – Rose negó, aun mirando el libro. Leonard suspiró con frustración y se levantó de la silla- Sabía que sería mala idea acudir a ti, lo que hago es sentirme bien por no estar con Dalia…

-¿Y eso significa…?

El moreno le guiñó él ojo, y apartó una silla para luego alejarse con la respuesta por el silencioso pasillo de la biblioteca. Rose suspiró, sintiendo el sonido de la confusión en las palabras de Leonard. Regresó la vista a las dos líneas que parecían estarle causando un serio trauma.

-Le gustas.

Rose se sobresaltó cuando la voz ronca, y algo criptica, irrumpió en su anhelado silencio. Como acechándola, la sombra alta de un hombre se reflejó en la pulida mesa de madera. Con el ceño fruncido, giró la cabeza, para encontrarse algo que la sorprendió más que la súbita salida de su ansiada concentración. Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose arrugó su cara, sintiendo los vientos de la confusión silbar en sus oídos. Scorpius aparentaba calma, y esa aura de hermetismo que a veces lo rodeaba parecía fija en su acostumbrada posición. Aun así, sus ojos grises auguraban tormenta. No solían ser aquel gris cálido que lo caracterizaba. Era más bien un grises diferente, uno más oscuro que de costumbre. Su cuerpo se movió para cruzar sus brazos, y Rose notó que su posición rígida vociferaba tensión. Pero lo más extraño, es que sus ojos estaban atrincherados en verla a ella.

-¿Disculpa?

-Lo que escuchaste, Weasley – Sus palabras se arrastraron con mordacidad- Le gustas.

-Nada más lejos de la verdad, Malfoy – Rose volvió la vista al libro, sintiendo su corazón adentrándose en una carrera con un final indeterminado. Suspiró, jurando que así ocultaría el sonido de su corazón y el entumecimiento de su cerebro. Y, por supuesto, ignorarlo sería más sencillo que concentrarse en las complejas definiciones del libro de Criaturas Mágicas.

Pero el muchacho arrastró la silla junto a ella, y fue como el sonido de su calma siendo arrastrado por el piso. Humillado, y olvidado. Scorpius, con toda la comodidad del mundo, ocupó el mismo espacio que hace segundos estaba ocupado por Leonard. Y a ella le pareció extraño pensar en lo ambigua que podía resultar aquella similitud.

Su estrés post-traumático se emboló en medio de su garganta. Rose tragó la piedra, intentando que el movimiento pasase por debajo de la mirada del muchacho.

-Es raro, no recuerdo haber visto a ese Hufflepuff por algún sitio.

-¿Espiándome, Malfoy?- Rose no alzó la vista, y se aplaudió por su repentina audacia. No solía ser rápida con las palabras, pero la sola frase le hacía regodearse. Extrañamente, sentía interesante la idea de él observándola discretamente. Por el rabillo del ojo vislumbró como Scorpius tamborileaba con los dedos la mesa, poco dispuesto a responder la pregunta.

Así fue como eludió dar una respuesta.

-Y… ¿Te gusta criaturas mágicas? – Los hombros de Rose se tensaron – Quiero decir, no has volteado a verme desde que me senté aquí, supongo que la lectura está muy interesante.

-Lo siento – Rose se disculpó y giró su torso para enfrentarlo. Solo que no podía dejar de pensar en la sarcástica situación. Era por pensar en él que no podía concentrarse completamente, y ahora con él al lado, toda posibilidad de entender lo que había en el libro parecía haberse esfumado.

Scorpius sonrió ladinamente

\- He estado muy estresada intentando terminar de entender esto, no he podido.

-Disculpa por interrumpir tú ansiada hora de estudio.

Por un segundo, creyó que era sarcasmo. Pero su semblante relajado, indicaba todo lo contrario. Rose lo observó como si le estuvieran saliendo tentáculos de la cabeza. ¿Era este el mismo Scorpius que poco le había hablado durante la semana? Era algo más cercano al frío trato entre dos desconocidos lo que había entre ellos, y ahora sentía que él quería atravesar esa brecha que ella había abierto.

Aunque, después de todo. Él la había salvado de un ahogamiento seguro. Y no cualquiera hacía eso.

Mucho menos un Slytherin.

-Te propongo algo – Rose colocó sus labios en una fina línea- Vayamos por un helado.

La pelirroja botó el aire retenido en sus pulmones, y sus ojos azules escanearon la superficie de su terso rostro, en busca de algún defecto que le indicara alguna razón ulterior para aquel cambio de humor. Pero parecía ser el mismo Scorpius Malfoy que se había dignado a conocer hace poco más de tres semanas. Su tez pálida parecía recibir con comodidad aquella sonrisa que había dibujado.

-¿Me salvaste la vida, y ahora me propones ir por un helado? – Rose sonrió con timidez, reconociendo lo estúpido de sus palabras- Debería ser al contrario.

-Olvidemos lo del lago – Scorpius colocó sus manos en un puño, un puño que parecía estar celosamente reteniendo algo- Fue un momento desafortunado, no me debes nada…aunque- Sus cejas formaron un arco de triunfo- Puedes deberme un helado, eso haría justicia a mi acto heroico – Terminó con voz exageradamente pomposa.

Rose rio. Y él se vio imantado por aquel gesto, sintiendo imposible el hecho de evitar el mismo gesto sincero en su rostro.

\- Pero hoy no hay salida para Hogsmeade, Malfoy

Scorpius se levantó de la silla, como empujado por un entusiasmo que crecía en él, sintiendo cerca la meta de lograr un helado con una pelirroja. La miró con suspicacia.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que lo haríamos de la manera oficial? – Scorpius alzó una ceja- No sabía que eran tan ciertos los rumores de que Rose Weasley era apegada a las normas del colegio.

Entonces Rose se levantó de golpe de la silla y con un movimiento de varita, todas sus cosas estuvieron dentro del bolso del colegio.

-Son solo rumores- Aclaró, colgándose el bolso en un hombro y haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a Scorpius, quien sonrió complacido y giró sobre sus talones, caminando campante entre las mesas de la biblioteca, con una pelirroja siguiendo sus pasos, y con su corazón dando unos extraños saltos de felicidad.

_**-RR-**_

No era mentira lo que había dicho Scorpius hace un momento.

Ella era tan ridículamente apegada a las normas, que repasaba cada año el libro de Filch, buscando cualquier nuevo elemento añadido a la tan odiada lista. Su actitud rayaba la obsesión, pero todo tenía un motivo más grande que el superfluo pensamiento de ser la mejor del colegio. Rose Weasley buscaba un currículo impecable. Después de todo era su aspiración convertirse en un medimago, y para eso necesitaba un excelente perfil académico. Y era lo que estaba construyendo desde, por lo menos, segundo año de Hogwarts.

Aun así conocía cada pasadizo del colegio. Su primo James se había encargado de eso antes de irse. Había sido un deber imposible de eludir. Y Hugo y Fred eran fieles al uso de cada uno de esos escondrijos. Rose solo pretendía no saber lo que hacía su familia durante las noches, después de todo, la ignorancia es dicha.

Por eso, cuando evadieron el pasillo que era hogar de la estatua que llevaba a Hogsmeade, ella creyó, inocentemente, que Scorpius se había equivocado en su camino.

-La estatua que lleva a Hogsmeade -Inquirió de improvisto, logrando que Scorpius se detuviera en su andar y volviera la vista hacia ella – Creo que la hemos pasado.

-No eres tan santa después de todo, ¿Eh, Weasley? – Apuntó Scorpius, como si fuese una certificación para el mismo. Y fue un aspecto de ella que la acercó más a su propio significado de interesante. Se cruzó de brazos, y alzó una ceja de manera evaluadora – Tienes razón, pero nunca dije que iríamos a Hogsmeade- Se giró y reanudó la marcha- Tu solo sígueme.

Rose frunció el ceño, y se encogió de hombros.

Después de unas tres vueltas en abarrotados pasillos, varios descensos de escaleras, y evasiones de algunos alumnos que pasaban cerca de su camino en los pasillos menos poblados, lograron llegar hasta un cuadro que Rose supo reconocer muy bien.

Desde su lugar, a unos dos metros de Scorpius, ella volvió a odiar aquel prejuicio que habían inyectado en su cerebro desde pequeña, creándole una falsa imagen del muchacho que tenía al frente.

Porque, después de todo, ¿Qué haría alguien como él en este lugar?

-Las cocinas.

Scorpius se sobresaltó cuando ella habló, pero le guiñó un ojo, ofreciéndole un gesto totalmente infantil, como una mueca de triunfo por saberse descubierto en un celado secreto. Y al juzgar por ese aire de goce que flotaba a su alrededor, se sentía privilegiado de disfrutar de aquel placentero y recóndito hecho.

-¿Así que los conoces? No odias tanto criaturas mágicas después de todo – Su sonrisa gatuna resultaba contagiosa, pero Rose solo carraspeó, intentando no sonreír, y apuntó la nariz a una de las esquinas del pasillo, controlando esa empatía que sentía en aquel momento por Scorpius.

Se mordió el labio, sabiendo a exactamente a quienes se refería y sintiéndose de repente tonta por la respuesta que daría. Después de todo, su padre y el tío Harry hablaban constantemente de sus aventuras y travesuras en el colegio, por lo que podría decirse que toda la familia conocía, de palabra, lo que había dentro de la cocina. Suspiró y luego negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

-Digamos que hay algo de cierto en eso de que no rompo las reglas, tanto como lo hace un estudiante promedio de Hogwarts.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros. Y ella se sintió complacida por lo dejado de su gesto. Por la poca importancia que parecía tener su exagerado compromiso con un expediente limpio.

-Cuando los conozcas, y pruebes lo que hacen, créeme – Giró los ojos, como deleitándose por sus palabras- Querrás romperlas más seguido.

Frunció el ceño cuando lo vio jalando el pomo de la disimulada puerta de las cocinas del colegio, con ese aire juguetón que cargaba desde hace rato.

Y fue como tener una epifanía.

Porque, sin que Scorpius pudiese saberlo, él también estaba abriendo una de las puertas clausuradas dentro de la cabeza de Rose. Esa puerta que siempre estaba cerrada, sellada por los prejuicios, ocultando el nombre de él y todos los demás Slytherins, en lo más profundo de su subconsciente. Y ahora, luego de seis años, la puerta se abría, iluminando sus pensamientos más tenaces. Era como llegar al lado del río donde su corriente se apaciguaba, y ahora el agua resultaba más clara. Muchos aspectos eran más visibles. Una nueva perspectiva del mundo mágico aparecía en su interior, dándole paso a un concepto más claro y menos discriminatorio, del rubio.

Una definición de Scorpius Malfoy que pudo hacer ella misma, sin hacer eco de las habladurías de los demás.

Sin mirar la pintura de otros sino, más bien, observando al modelo físico.

Él no era el muchacho que había estado detestando secretamente.

Él era diferente. Y seguramente algún que otro Slytherin también estaba incluido en ese paquete.

Cuando estuvieron dentro de las cocinas, un grupo de elfos, conformado por al menos cincuenta de ellos, estaba trabajando arduamente en lo que parecía ser el almuerzo y la cena de ese día. Una vez que Rose y Scorpius pisaron el suelo de las cocinas, todos alzaron las cabezas, casi al mismo tiempo, para luego cubrir sus rostros con aquellas amplias sonrisas que llegaba a sus ojos, del tamaño de pelotas de tenis.

-¡Señorito Malfoy! – Un murmullo general resonó por toda la estancia, y Rose observó boquiabierta como varios de ellos corrían a abrazarse de las piernas de Scorpius, quien ahora daba pasos tambaleantes y se reía con ellos.

-Vaya chicos, ¡Que entusiasmo!- Rio- yo también los extrañé – Soltó con un aire simpático, agachando la cabeza para poder observar el cúmulo de criaturas mágicas que tenía a sus pies.

Acarició alguna que otra cabeza, que apenas le llegaban a sus rodillas, y pudo estrechar varias de aquellas manos. Luego de lo que pareció un minuto, muchos de los elfos domésticos regresaron a su trabajo, pero solo siete permanecieron junto al rubio, toqueteándolo por todos lados, y riéndose por algún chiste interno.

-¿Y quién es la señorita? –Preguntó de pronto uno de ellos, con cierto tono fanfarrón, lanzándole una mirada evaluadora a Rose, que solo se limitó a encogerse en su rincón, sonrojada por la atención que estaba capturando.

-Una amiga, Romy –

-¿Amiga? – El elfo corrió hasta Rose, viéndose cómico por el tamaño y sus rechonchas piernas, y le toqueteó una de sus pantorrillas- Vaya amiga.

Rose se sonrojó por la acción del elfo, pero por otro lado encontró divertida la manera en que ellos hablaban con Scorpius.

-¡Ya el señorito tiene novia! – exclamó otro de los elfos que rodeaban a Scorpius, con un sonido lastimero, y comenzó a soplarse la nariz sonoramente sobre un trapo que había hecho aparecer mágicamente. Varios de los elfos que seguían en sus labores le lanzaron una mirada de reprimenda por la acción, que seguramente atentaba contra las condiciones sanitarias de la cocina, pero el elfo pareció ignorarles adrede- Ya tendrá hijos.

-Solo espero que no nazcan con el cabello de ella, es muy rojo – Otro de los elfos pronunció las palabras, con cierto tono reticente, y luego estornudó- A Sonky le da alergia y lo marea.

-No vomites- Gruñó Romy, mirando al elfo que parecía rojo por algún motivo

-¡Y que venga a visitarnos a las cocinas cuando esté en Hogwarts!

Los siete elfos domésticos junto a ellos, dieron gritos de hurra al unísono, y los elfos que seguían trabajando parecieron asesinarlos con la mirada, seguramente considerándolo un comportamiento algo inapropiado.

-Ay el amor, recuerdo cuando una vez salía con una elfina llamada Ponky, su falta de cabello me hacía querer acariciarle la cabeza siempre que podía – Un elfo, algo más alto que los demás, hablaba desde los lejos, simulando sentir cierta agonía- Cuando le dije que quería ser calvo como ella, me dejó.

-Todos somos calvos.

-¿Ellos ya hacen chucu chucu? Yo haría chucu chucu con la señorita si fuese un humano.

-¡Omsa!¿Que te he dicho de andar hablando así? – Reprendió el rubio. Scorpius estaba con los brazos cruzados, observando a un elfo algo rechoncho quien había hecho el comentario. Estaba dándole la espalda a Rose, pero imaginó que su rostro tenía aquella misma mirada severa que había sido para ella la noche anterior.

Y las ganas de reír se iban acumulando de a poco en su interior, queriendo reventar de un momento a otro.

-¡El Señorito se ha puesto rojo!

Otro elfo, que no había hablado antes, caminó también cerca de Rose y, con una mano en la barbilla y ojos aguzados, evaluó todo el aspecto de la pelirroja.

\- Le falta algo de tetas, y fuera mejor si fuese calva como dijo Milo.

-¡Pini!

Rose ahogó una sonrisa con su mano, ante la acotación del elfo pequeño, y este, al ver lo que había logrado, no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción.

-Me cae bien.

-Si a Pini le cae bien, a Omsa también.

-¡Sí! ¡Después de todo, nadie tan detestable como la señorita Paula!- Y ahí todos metieron un dedo en sus bocas, y simularon vomitar. Rose sonrió y la curiosidad la asaltó, queriendo saber quién era la dichosa Paula. Otro golpe interior: A ella no tenía por qué importarle las amigas de Scorpius- Aunque el señorito Scorpius quería a la señorita Paula, a la señorita Paula le hacía falta más sabor que al estofado de mi abuela

Sin embargo… no estaba mal ser un poco cotilla y averiguar de aquella muchacha.

-Bueno, es suficiente, Scorpius vino a visitarnos y ustedes solo hacen que pase vergüenza, deben recordar que somos elfos domésticos- Un elfo de aspecto más anciano silenció a los demás. Caminaba con lentitud, sus cejas pobladas le daban un aspecto huraño, aún más con sus ojos negros y afilados, que observaban de un modo intimidante a cada uno de sus compañeros. Se deslizó con dificultad por el piso de piedra, haciendo notar que ya los años estaban haciendo mella en él, pero finalmente llegó hasta donde estaba Rose, y le sonrió con ternura, su mirada volviéndose dulce rápidamente- ¿Y cómo se llama la amiga del señorito?

Rose se humedeció los labios y respondió.

-Rose…Rose Weasley.

-¿Weasley? ¿Familiar de Hugo, Fred, James y todos esos Weasley? – Rose asintió, sus rizos saltando con el movimiento de la cabeza- Un placer, señorita Rose Weasley, mi nombre es Aba – El elfo hizo una inclinación de cuerpo, que le costó algo a su resentida columna.

-No tiene por qué reverenciarme – Apuntó Rose, sintiéndose apenada.

-Aba lo hace porque quiere – El elfo le guiñó un ojo y luego giró su cabeza para observar a sus compañeros, que se colocaron en fila, hombro con hombro, expectantes ante la situación – Y mis amigos son, de derecha a izquierda, Romy, Sonky, Milo, Omsa, Pini y …. – Señaló a uno que parecía haber quedado dormido, su cuerpo completo descansando en la mesa- Es Gelt.

-No es que se aburra con usted, señorita Rose Weasley – Soltó Pini, arrugando la franela roja que traía puesta- Es que él siempre duerme.

-¡Es verdad! - Concordó Scorpius, guiñándole un ojo y alzando un pulgar en su dirección- Bueno, traje a Rose aquí porque dije que le debía un helado.

-Aquí hay todo el helado que puedan comer, y hacer cualquier acto sexual con ellos- Omsa se miraba las uñas como si fueran muy interesantes, intentando evitar la mirada de reprimenda de Scorpius.

-Si come mucho, se pondrá gorda y nadie la querrá - Apuntó Romy en un susurró, mirándola austeramente- No debería comer.

-Por Merlín, Romy, ya basta- Scorpius sujetó a Rose por una mano y la jaló hasta una mesa- Oye Aba, ¿nos puedes traer dos helados de cerveza de mantequilla y avellanas? No hay nadie que se resista a esos sabores.

-¡Con gusto, Scorpius! Vamos Romy, Sonky, Milo, Omsa, Piny y – Miró a Gelt, quien soltó un sonoro ronquido, todavía dormido sobre la mesa- Bueno, él no importa, vayan a trabajar y yo ayudaré a Scorpius.

Scorpius les sonrió al grupo de siete elfos, y algunos le devolvieron la sonrisa, exceptuando a Romy que solo acentúo su fruncido ceño y Gelt, que seguía dormido. Todos se alejaron caminando, cada uno a una labor distinta en las diferentes mesas de las cocinas, pero con un claro aire de decepción por tener que volver a aquella rutina.

Scorpius volvió a tomar la mano de Rose, y ella sopló lejos aquel pensamiento que le sugería que las manos de Scorpius eran muy suaves para ser de hombres, pero igualmente abarcaban las manos de ella, encerrándolas en una cárcel de cálida piel. Inhaló profundamente, y siguió caminando tras él. Scorpius la condujo hasta una mesa apartada, donde le abrió una silla y luego se sentó junto a ella.

-Vaya grupo…- Comentó Rose, sonriéndole a Aba, quién apareció en un santiamén y dejó los helados con una inclinación, y luego se despidió de los dos, volviendo a desaparecer con un _plop_\- Son un grupo muy pintoresco ¿Eh? Y carismáticos…excepto por Gelt que no pude conocerlo- Rose observó las copas de helado, copiosas y con aspecto cremoso, y dispuestas a disolverse en su estómago- ¿Los conociste a todos aquí?

Scorpius, que parecía apunto de meterse una cucharada de helado en la boca, la devolvió con lentitud a la copa y observó con una sonrisa cálida a los elfos domésticos. Suspiró y se echó el cabello hacia atrás con su mano, para luego dejarla un rato en su nuca.

-Eran de mi mansión…- Respondió finalmente, sosteniendo la copa de helado con ambas manos.

-Mansión- Repitió Rose, sorprendiéndose con la facilidad con la que él soltaba dejaba caer aquello, luego se apresuró a añadir- Y Acaso el más anciano, Aba… ¿te tutea?, quiero decir- Rose sacudió la cabeza, algo sonrojada por su atrevimiento- No es común en los elfos.

-Aba es algo especial, es quien estuvo conmigo desde que nací y…por algo que aun no entiendo – Scorpius centró su mirada en el techo de las cocinas- Mi padre le ordenó que me tuteara – él se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirarla – Lo prefiero así.

Ella sonrió, sin duda sorprendida por la forma en que las palabras de Scorpius acariciaban la descripción del elfo.

-Y ahora todos viven aquí- Tanteó Rose, tratando de leer su reacción.

Scorpius giró la vista hacia un cuadro de frutas que decoraba una de las paredes, y quedó ensimismado en él. Desde ese ángulo, Rose pudo ver las pestañas rubias, el techo de sus orbes grises, moverse cada vez que él cerraba sus ojos. El perfil de su nariz pequeña pero robusta, y su mandíbula cuadrada y poderosa, le daban un aspecto místico a aquel rubio sentado frente a ella. Pero ese aire de tristeza que dejaba libre mientras admiraba aquella pintura, le daba esa semblanza de mártir que a Rose le apretó el corazón.

Se mordió el labio, y se permitió contemplar unos segundos más al rubio. Llenándose de cada porción de él, descubriendo como líneas suaves podían unirse en algo rústico y atractivo, apaciguado por aquel sentimiento de lejanía. Como si el deseara alcanzar algo inalcanzable.

¿En qué pensaba Scorpius Malfoy para ausentarse de la conversación, jalado por aquella aura de tristeza?

-Tuvimos que sacar a algunos cuantos de ellos, algunos ajustes que mi padre debía hacer- Inquirió, su voz sonando más baja que de costumbre, como si le resultaran nostálgicos aquellos recuerdos- Yo le propuse a mi padre que hablara con la directora y los dejaran en la cocina de aquí del colegio, así yo los podría tener cerca- Volteó a observar a Rose, con un semblante extrañamente pacífico. Sus ojos grises, que ella comparó alguna vez con témpanos de hielo, brillaban ahora como escarcha en invierno.

Scorpius le sonrió con aquella extraña mezcla de melancolía y alegría, y sin que ella pudiera preverlo, él acomodó un rizo rebelde que se escapaba hacia su boca. El gesto le pareció tan íntimo, que optar por no sonrojarse era una opción no viable. Pero a la vez se sentía tan banal, que era imposible sentirse incómoda por el movimiento. La mano de Scorpius quedó levantada en el aire, como si su cabello no fuese lo único que estaba dispuesto a tocar.

\- Creo que tu cabello quiere algo de helado- Murmuró esta vez por lo bajo, y Rose notó que sus ojos apuntaban a sus labios.

Tragó la piedra que tenía en la garganta, y sintió su respiración acelerarse, como si sus pulmones se hubiesen empequeñecidos mágicamente por la mirada intensa y profunda que Scorpius le dirigía en aquel momento. Se sintió aplastada por una sensación que no supo reconocer, pero que podía relacionarla con la impaciencia. Su cuerpo parecía desesperado, e impaciente. Adelantar el reloj, solo quería adelantar el reloj y saber el desenlace.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, el cálido aliento de él le cosquilleaba en las mejillas, envolviéndolas en un tibio calor lleno de vida, y hacía picar su nariz de una manera placentera.

-¿La vas a besar ya o vas a tardar otros tres segundos? – Rose se sobresaltó, y con el sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas, volteó el rostro. Omsa estaba parado en la mesa, entre ellos, con unas palomitas de maíz en la mano y su rostro extasiado, cubierto por la curiosidad que le causaba la escena.

Scorpius infló los cachetes. Luego de lanzar un suspiró de frustración, le arrebató el envase que tenía el elfo en las manos.

-¡No la iba a besar! – Las palabras salieron atropelladas, Scorpius queriendo evitar cualquier extraña conjetura que elfo podía evocar. Rose sintió una extraña punzada en su corazón por las palabras de él. Y se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan estúpidamente sensible.

-Ella creía que si la ibas a besar-

Scorpius giró la cabeza para observar a Rose con intriga, y se vio deseando que la respuesta de ella no se alejara tanto de la suposición de Omsa. Y ese deseo le resultó tan anómalo, que decidió lanzarlo a un recóndito lugar de su cabeza. Rose atisbó como su garganta se movía, al él pasar saliva con dificultad. Ella solo se sonrojó aún más. Buscó la cucharita, y con un furor inusitado, recogió una gran porción de helado que terminó ahogando cualquier palabra que pudiera pronunciar. Negó fervientemente con la cabeza, y ansió que no luciera tan ridícula como su imagen mental la pintaba.

-¿Ves Omsa? Ahora, regresa a tu trabajo o si no llamaré a Aba-

El elfo soltó un bufido de decepción y desapareció con un sonoro _plop._

Dejándolos a ellos solos. Solos con una situación incómoda.

Solos con una pregunta en la cabeza.

¿De verdad iban a besarse?

_**-RR-**_

Para As:

Está tan cerca, que él siente su calor. Y luego se regresa, pero sigue a una distancia que es alcanzable. Recuerdos de antaño, cuando era un aroma desconocidos. Recuerdos del ahora, cuando su fragancia baila. Baila, como ella baila entre las rosas. Rosas, que son como su cabello. ¿Te acuerdas de su nombre? Yo creí haberlo olvidado.

Siempre tuyo.

Hoola! Aquí estoy de nuevo! Más temprano que tarde. Esta vez si tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para publicar un viernes. Muchas gracias a Duhkha por sus reviews! (AMO LOS REVIEWS, ok si). Espero que te comience a gustar un poco Rose, pero la Rose de aquí es un poco odiable xD.

Nos leemos la próxima semana! No olviden dejarme un comentario con opiniones, ideas, críticas. Cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarme!

Besoos!

Smile for me ( :


	7. Capítulo 6: Malos Presentimientos

He de decir que estuve muy ocupada, pero también he de decir que los dejo para que leen y los fastidio al final.

A leer…!

**Capítulo 6**: "_Malos Presentimientos_"

Si a Rose le hubiesen dicho hace un año que podía hablar largas horas con Scorpius Malfoy, les lanzaría una mirada asesina, evadiría la pregunta, y se alejaría de esa persona. Si a Rose le hubiesen dicho que él sería algo muy parecido a un amigo, escupiría blasfemias y huiría del sitio, con un malhumor que le duraría horas. Después de todo, hace un año, Rose Weasley conocía una verdad absoluta e innegable. Un Malfoy y una Weasley no eran amigos.

Pero eso era hace un año.

Ahora, a un mes después del incidente del partido, a un mes de haberlo detestado por una semana, Rose consideraba que las horas que pasaban realizando los deberes de pociones transcurrían más rápido de lo que quisiera. Sobre todo porque pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo hablando de cualquier cosa excepto la tarea de pociones, y los últimos diez minutos procuraban adelantar mucho…. O planear continuar la asignación al día siguiente. Después de todo, encontrarse otro día mas no suponía una molestia para ninguno de los dos.

De ahí habían comenzado a surgir esos momentos tensos a los que ninguno de los dos encontraba explicación.

El más extraño de ellos, sucedió hace dos noches.

Habían estado reunidos para terminar la tarea de pociones, pero terminaron enlistando cada uno de los defectos del profesor, riendo por cada nimiedad a la que el hombre parecía prestarle exagerada atención. El reloj había marcado las nueves, y ellos, por supuesto, no habían terminado los deberes.

Cuando por fin engrosaron cada uno de los ingredientes de la poción, junto con su significado, el reloj daba las once de la noche. Y Filch deambulaba campante por los pasillos del castillo; como siempre en busca de estudiantes, que como ellos, paseaban lejos de sus dormitorios.

Así fue que, luego de recorrer unos cuantos pasillos desiertos, el maullido de la Sra. Norris los alertó. Y fue como el botón de encendido para el miedo. El terror asaltó a Rose, y un solo pensamiento desalentador creció en ella: tenía la nada envidiable suerte de ser agarrada con las manos en la masa en una de sus únicas noches rompiendo las reglas. Su boca se abrió y cerró varias veces, atacada por una especie de shock.

Cuando los pasos del celador retumbaron en las paredes de piedra del castillo, Rose se vio jalada hasta un armario de escobas que, afortunadamente, los ocultaba de la vista del conserje.

Scorpius hechizó la puerta. Rose pegó su oído a la madera, y esperó a que los pasos del hombre se alejaran por el pasillo. Cuando el sonido pareció lejano, ambos suspiraron aliviados.

-Esto, sin duda, fue un subidón de adrenalina- Rose rio tímidamente por las palabras de Scorpius- No imagino a Filch encontrándome a esta hora contigo, una Weasley – Rodó los ojos- seguro tendría un cortocircuito mental.

— Sería digno de fotografía.

Ambos rieron. Y ambos se percataron de que la vibración ocasionada por el movimiento hacía que sus pechos casi se tocaran en un cálido roce. Casi.

Scorpius pegó la cabeza de la pared del armario, asaltado por la súbita realización de que el aliento de Rose era como una brisa de verano soplando en la unión entre su cuello y el hombro. Como un viento fresco que le daba a saborear lo que era una sensación diferente. Y esa nueva sensación le resultaba deliciosa. Su corazón dio dos latidos certeros contra su pecho, dándole la clara advertencia de que estaba en un terreno ambiguo. Un terreno placentero o peligroso.

Rose, en cambio, se sintió confundida por la tempestuosa necesidad que anidó en ella, una necesidad de un roce mayor. En algún rincón de su corazón, un aguijonazo de dolor inflamó su sosegado carácter, al punto que se encontró anhelando el calor del cuerpo de él. Y ese hecho, a pesar de creerlo enfermizo, le gustó.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera tomar acción alguna, la puerta del armario se abrió, y un burlón Peeves gritó sus nombres por toda la estancia, con una alevosía envidiable. Ahí fue que entendieron de donde había provenido el misterioso armario de limpieza en una esquina dudable del pasillo. Ambos salieron disparados por el corredor, rogando no encontrarse con Filch en ninguna vuelta. Al final, tuvieron que separarse, y la última palabra que se dirigieron fue un simple adiós.

Esa noche, ambos enredaron sus cuerpos inquietos entre las sabanas de sus camas. Ambos buscando entender el significado de ese inesperado acercamiento.

Pero lo que Rose y Scorpius no sabían es que sus encuentros, cada vez más frecuentes, estaban suscitando el odio por parte de algunas personas. Sobretodo algún que otro Slytherin.

Específicamente Paula Bulstrode.

— Es tan detestable— Su voz chillona, acompañada de un pataleo en el suelo, provoco que la compañera a su lado retirara la vista del libro, y girara los ojos con fastidio, para luego retomar la lectura — Esa insulsa mujer… además, ese cabello ordinario.

— Yo no lo llamaría así — Contratacó su compañera, pasando la página con distracción- Yo lo llamaría… exótico.

Ambas estaban sentadas en la mesa de Slytherin, en el Gran Comedor, durante el desarrollo del almuerzo de aquel día.

— ¿Exótico? — Paula gruñó una maldición y tamborileo con sus dedos la mesa de madera, y luego sacudió su largo cabello negro, buscando que el movimiento pareciera natural — Insoportable, todos los Weasley y su detestable color de cabello — Halley Foley solo asintió con la cabeza, con cierto aburrimiento — Camile el otro día me dijo que parecían estar interesados uno en el otro — Ella sacudió su cabello— ¿Crees que ella interferiría en el amor que siente Scorpius por mí?

— No — Sus palabras sonaron sinceras, y Paula se regodeó, soltando un suspiro de alivio- Porque no hay nada que interferir.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Que no hay amor entre tú y Scorpius— Halley se encogió de hombros como si la respuesta fuese lo más sencillo del mundo— No hay nada que interferir — repitió.

Paula Bulstrode fulminó con odio a su compañera. Pero si Halley estuvo consiente del contenido de aquella mirada, la manera en que la ignoró resultó magistralmente casual.

Pasaron al menos un minuto en silencio, donde Paula seguía aguijoneando con la mirada a su compañera, quien ahora, sin disimulo alguno, y con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios, parecía disfrutar de la sensación mientras fingía continuar con su lectura enriquecedora. Sin embargo, Paula cambió de objetivo y su sangre comenzó a burbujear en cuanto Scorpius caminó dentro del Gran Comedor, y su mirada gris reposó casi inmediatamente sobre la mesa de los Gryffindor. Y Paula no supo si definir el movimiento como algo planeado, o como un acto que, inconscientemente, buscaba comprobar la presencia de Rose Weasley en aquella mesa.

Inspiró hondo y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, luego observó a su compañera.

— Halley, siempre me has dicho que te encanta experimentar con los seres humanos, agregar situaciones complejas, probar la sensatez, que te encanta darle un poco de picante a cualquier situación en el mundo, para que no sea aburrida — La muchacha levantó la vista del libro, esta vez interesada por las palabras de Paula — ¿No desearías hacer lo mismo con Scorpius y Rose?

— Mmm… puede ser, solo que no sabemos si en verdad se gustan— Dijo Halley con sensatez— Solo son suposiciones tuyas por este enfermiza obsesión que sientes por Scorpius Malfoy, apoyadas por el sexto sentido— flexionó los dedos de ambas manos— Que crees que tiene Camille.

— Entonces deberíamos descubrirlo para proseguir, es algo que nos gustaría a las dos, pero por motivos diferentes — Halley alzó una ceja como pensando el asunto, y Paula continuó, sin esperar respuesta Halley— Vamos… Halley, solo necesito…solo quiero que me traigas lo que en verdad siente.

— ¿Osea que quieres que descubra si se está interesando por Malfoy?

Paula sonrió con triunfo y observó la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Rose Weasley reía por algún comentario realizado entre familia. Asintió y miró a Halley.

— Quiero saber que hay en su corazón- Susurró, con cierto aire tenebroso — Tráeme su corazón.

_**-RR-**_

— Ok, esto está empezando a asustarme — Lysander observó cómo Scorpius entraba a la sala, con un semblante serio, pero cierto aire pacífico respirándose a su alrededor — Por Merlín, voy a hiperventilar…

—¿Quieres dejar el drama, Lysander? — Odysseus, quien estaba jugando una partida de ajedrez con el mencionado, golpeó la mesa con un puño — Concéntrate, quiero terminar de vencerte.

— Primero, ¿Quién dijo que ibas a ganar? — Lysander le dio el comando a sus fichas para realizar una jugada y luego observó contrariado a Scorpius — Segundo… ¿No ves lo idiota que luce? ¡Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que estamos aquí!

— Está hablando con Halley, no sabías que eras tan celosito Lysander.

— No son celos, es que es algo insano — Lysander se cruzó de brazos, y agudizó la vista para intentar captar la atención de Scorpius — No puedo creer que me esté cambiando.

— ¿Cambiando por quién? — Preguntó Odysseus con lentitud y agudeza, ésta vez centrándose en las palabras de Lysander, sin poder creer que el rubio se hubiese percatado de lo mismo que él.

—¡Por los elfos de las cocinas! ¿Por quién más? Es un zoófilo — Lysander bufó molesto y giró los ojos — Es el único motivo por el cual Scorpius se ausentaría por una hora, todos los días, y vendría con ese aura asquerosa de felicidad que parece querer contagiar a todo el mundo, ¡A mí que ni se me acerque! — Odysseus le lanzó una mirada interrogante y asustada a Lysander, como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza y no pudiese creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban — ¡¿Qué?!

— No puedo creer que seas tan poco perceptivo— Dijo negando con la cabeza, y mandando su caballo a atacar a un rezagado peón — Pobre Lily Potter, lo que le espera…

— ¡Oye! — Lysander se enderezó en la silla y observó la partida- Ha sido trampa hacer eso mientras tengo la cabeza en otro lado.

— Hola chicos — Scorpius se sentó en la silla que quedaba junto a Lysander y luego le lanzó un beso, pero Lysander tapó la boca de Scorpius con su mano derecha antes de que este se acercará aún más – ¿Extrañándome, bebé?

— Que-desagradable-eres — Lysander lo empujó lejos y luego observó el tablero — Ya ganaste de nuevo, ¿Ves lo que haces, Scorpius?

— Acabo de llegar, por si no lo has notado — Scorpius dejó el morral sobre sus piernas y comenzó a rebuscar en el interior. Odysseus se jaló el cabello, sabiendo lo que venía. Un galeón apareció en manos de Scorpius, al mismo tiempo que un jadeo de triunfo— Práctica nocturna.

— ¡Ehh! Por eso si te podría besar — Dijo Lysander, rascando con un puño la coronilla de la cabeza de Scorpius. Luego ambos voltearon a observar a Odysseus — No vayas a decir que no.

— Es una orden que te daré como capitán del Equipo — Siguió Scorpius, mirando con severidad a Odysseus.

— ¡Merlín apiádate!

Lysander se levantó de un salto de la silla y pasó por encima de Scorpius para luego mirar a ambos.

— Iré a cambiarme, esta será una buena noche — Añadió dando una palmada con las manos, y luego frotándolas repetidas veces — Tenía demasiadas ganas de volar.

Y luego desapareció por las escaleras, buscando cambiar su uniforme por los implementos de quidditch.

— Estás más feliz últimamente…

— No sé, puede ser — Concordó Scorpius, apuntando con la varita al galeón para mandarle el respectivo mensaje a Albus Potter— Espero que Potter no me diga que es muy tarde…-

— Te he visto en la biblioteca con Rose Weasley.

Scorpius giró sus ojos hacia Odysseus y lo observó con suspicacia. Se mordió el labio y apretó la moneda entre sus manos, mientras centraba la vista en el tablero de ajedrez.

— Acuérdate que estamos juntos en pociones e irremediablemente tenemos que vernos — Carraspeó y observó por unos segundos a Odysseus, como buscando descifrar lo que sus palabras escondían — Además, me di cuenta que no está tan loca como creíamos — Apuntó, girando las monedas entre sus dedos — Incluso puedo hablar mucho tiempo con ella sin aburrirme, no como con…

— Paula — Completó Odysseus, buscando tantear el terreno en el que estaba entrando, con suma precaución — Obviamente Paula solo sabe hablar de ella, así que no es comparación — Scorpius asintió, estando de acuerdo con la moción de Odysseus, sin embargo, el muchacho continuó — Aun así, las tareas de pociones no son tan largas como para abarcar todos los días de una semana…durante un mes.

Scorpius sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y buscó esconder sus ojos detrás de su flequillo. Sus ojos, que eran las ventanas a su alma en aquel momento, al estar velados por aquel sentimiento de plenitud que sentía cada vez que pensaba en sus tardes con Rose. Una sensación que deseaba esconder de su amigo, sin tener un motivo de peso.

Odysseus tenía razón. Mil veces mierda, pero él tenía razón. Y odiaba que tuviese razón.

No tenía por qué ver a Rose todos los días, no tenía por qué buscarla para estudiar pociones, o aceptar su invitación, para luego hablar de cualquier cosa menos de los efectos de la poción multijugos o de una _amortentia_. Era una idiotez, pero inconscientemente no quería dejar de hablar con ella. No quería dejar de verla.

Porque estaba necesitando de la tranquilidad que solo le brindaba estar con ella.

Pasó una mano por su cabello y lo jaló hacia atrás. Y luego levantó el rostro para ver a Odysseus, intentando que sus emociones estuvieran perfectamente ocultas.

— No es lo que imaginas — Odysseus levantó una ceja — No pasa absolutamente nada.

— Un primero de septiembre, hace seis años aproximadamente…— Comenzó a relatar el moreno, sonando como el narrador de las estaciones de radio mágicas.

— Odysseus, eso me pasó tan rápido como el vuelo de una Saeta Cósmica, no viene al caso…

— ¿Y es lo mismo lo que piensas tú que lo que piensa Rose Weasley?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Preguntó, aguzando la mirada — No estoy agarrando la quaffle al aire.

— Que si Rose Weasley también piensa que esta amistad— Movió las manos como señalando a Scorpius y a alguien invisible a su lado— no es _nada._

Scorpius sintió algo enterrarse entre sus pulmones de improvisto, justo cuando Odysseus soltó las últimas palabras. Y luego el revoloteo de otra cosa que no supo explicar, cosquilleando las paredes de su estómago con una sensación placentera. Su piel pasó de tener un calor extremo, a un escalofrío desagradable que le erizó los pelos de la nuca. Botó aire y se aflojó la corbata. Eran dos sensaciones distintas confabulando en contra de la entereza de su cuerpo.

La emoción de saber que Rose pudiese considerar aquello como algo. Y el desagrado de que ella lo considerada como nada.

Negó con la cabeza, regañándose por aquel desacertado pensamiento. No era nada, y punto. Y no había porque exaltarse por eso. Ni por lo que Rose pensaba. Ni por nada.

Por nada.

— Ella no piensa que sea algo, estoy seguro de eso— Se levantó de la silla— Será mejor que recojas las fichas, subiré a arreglarme, nos vemos en veinte minuto aquí abajo.

Y, luego de recoger su mochila, desapareció por el mismo lugar que Lysander. Odysseus negó con la cabeza y centró su vista en la fichas de ajedrez.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

_**-RR-**_

Esa noche no había luna llena. Ni menguante. Ni una uña de luz.

Era una noche sin brillo y vacía. Cada ser viviente cómodo con aquella inexorable realidad parecía contento con poder salir bajo la protección de la oscuridad. No era agrado de cualquiera salir una noche de luna nueva. Pero había sonidos, movimientos, e ilusiones que no podían pertenecer a una noche de luna llena como lo hacían a una sin su iluminación.

Y para Scorpius, no podía haber algo más complejo que la visión que tuvo aquella noche.

Scorpius observó a Potter caminar hacia él, con su grupo flanqueándolo y con la escoba en mano, pudo verlo a pesar de la inmensa oscuridad. El pelo refulgente de Rose bailaba a su alrededor, como un aura de fuego que llamaba la atención de él y lo invitaba a enredar sus más cuerdos pensamientos en sus rizos, más de lo que quisiera, pero lo suficiente como para complacerlo. Admirar el rojo de su cabello en medio de la oscuridad de la medianoche, era alentador. Era como si miles de rosas hubiesen regalado su color a cada una de las hebras de Rose, dándole ese envidiado tono rojo. Esas hebras rojizas que levitaban junto a su cara, acariciando de vez en cuando sus blancas mejillas.

Sacudió la cabeza y observó el suelo, con el ceño fruncido por su pensamiento.

Cuando sintió esa sensación molesta y conocida de los ojos de alguien escrutándolo, giró la cabeza, y encontró a Odysseus lanzándole una mirada con suspicacia. Bufó molesto y giró la cabeza.

"No hay nada, no hay nada" Se repitió, con un nuevo mantra que deseaba mesmerizar. Apretó el agarre del palo de la escoba en su mano.

— ¿Mi sirena no vino? — Preguntó Lysander, con un puchero, observando al pelirrojo junto a Albus Potter

— ¿Podrías no llamarla así frente a mí? Es mi hermana y esto es desagradable — Dijo Albus, haciendo una mueca de fastidio — Lily tiene un trabajo para mañana, como su novio deberías saberlo, Fred vino en su lugar.

El nombrado alzó la mano, y movió la cabeza a modo de saludo. Lysander infló los cachetes, decepcionado porque Fred no tuviese el cabello largo y el rostro de mujer.

— Oh mi querida víbora, mi favorita entre todas, ¿Me has extrañado?

— Tanto como tú a mí, mi pequeño minino— Añadió Scorpius, sonriéndole con un falso aire pícaro a Albus — ¿Comenzamos? Se hace tarde y Odysseus pasará toda la noche quejándose si llegamos después de las doce al dormitorio

— ¡Oye!

— Lo apoyo — Dijo Lysander, de brazos cruzados.

Odysseus miró con odio a Lysander, quien lanzó un beso en su dirección con aire juguetón. Odysseus arrugó la cara, mascullando una maldición. Sus dos amigos estaban comenzando a exagerar ese comportamiento homosexual y él estaba comenzando a dudar de sus verdaderos gustos.

— Estaba pensando— Albus cambió la escoba de mano— Que me gustaron las reglas que colocamos la última vez, eso de intercambiarnos los jugadores, y— giró el cuello y guiñó un ojo a su prima— como quiero entrenar a Rose, propongo que ella vaya a tu equipo, nuevamente.

Rose arrojó una mirada de sorpresa a su primo, con su boca formando un perfecto círculo de desconcierto.

— ¡Al!

— ¿Qué? Pensé que no tendrías problemas, después de todo, tú fuiste quien hizo la sugerencia la última vez, además, ya te llevas mejor con Malfoy, ¿O me equivoco? — Preguntó con un deje de picardía mirando ahora a Scorpius, quien dejó de respirar por saberse descubierto— No creo que haya problemas, quiero ver cómo está jugando Zabinni, y la mejor forma es jugando con él.

— ¿Se llevan mejor? — Preguntó en un susurro Lysander a Odysseus— Vaya, no lo sabía…— Odysseus volvió a odiar el grado de despiste del rubio.

— De acuerdo — Aceptó Rose, con más ganas de asesinar a Albus que de abrazarlo— Tú ganas, ven Zabinni, comencemos esto antes de que te quejes por llegar tarde a tu sala común.

Todos rieron. Incluso Odysseus. A pesar de que le sorprendía la manera suelta con la que Rose ahora hablaba durante las prácticas.

Y resultó más sorprendido cuando comenzó el juego.

Las jugadas entre Scorpius y Rose no tenían nombre que se ajustara para describirlas. Eran perfectas. Ambos estaban sintonizados a un nivel que incluso Albus no logró comprender, y que lo dejó boquiabierto más de una vez. Y su sincronización los dejó sin aliento. De algún modo, inentendible para los otros cuatro, Scorpius lanzaba la pelota a un sitio vacío en el aire, donde no había nadie, pero al que sabía que Rose volaría puntualmente y cogería la quaffle a tiempo. Y Rose, por alguna intuición femenina o mágica desconocida, volaba al punto antes de que Scorpius ejecutara la jugada.

— ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo? — Le preguntó Lysander, una vez que Scorpius hubo arrojado la quaffle dentro de uno de los aros, luego de un pase magistral de Rose— No puedo jugar con ellos, siento que no soy de su equipo.

— Y yo siento que no les puedo ganar — Ambos observaron cómo Rose y Scorpius se sonreían con complicidad— Esto es… abrumador.

— Abrumador es una palabra muy marica— Lysander negó— Esto es una mierda— Lysander posó sus ojos azules sobre Odysseus, y lo miró como si hubiese descubierto a América— Se gustan…

Odysseus no respondió. Y Lyssander tomó aire con sorpresa.

— Espero que no sea así— Odysseus arrugó la boca— Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

— No seas un cúmulo de nube negra, yo sería feliz, tendríamos citas dobles con Lily— Odysseus observó con reprobación a Lysander— ¿Qué?

_**-RR-**_

Rose acomodó su cabello, dejándolo volando a su alrededor. Guardó todos sus implementos de quidditch dentro de su respectivo casillero, incluyendo la escoba que su padre le hubiese regalado el verano pasado. Albus y Fred estaban hablando continuamente a su espalda, ambos analizando el modo de juego de Odysseus Zabinni y anotándolo en la pizarra del equipo.

— Estoy lista— Habló, restregándose los ojos— Vayamos a la sala, antes de que Filch comience a realizar la ronda por el pasillo de entrada.

Ambos resoplaron con decepción, y abandonaron su puesto junto a la pizarra para recoger sus cosas.

— Me parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que soltaras alguno de esos fastidiosos comentarios— Fred giró los ojos y colgó su morral en un hombro. Giró la vista y contempló a Albus, quien estaba frente al espejo haciendo algo en su cabello— Tú y tu cabello, juntos más tiempo del debido, me suena a problema

— Nunca se aplasta, es imposible— El mencionado resopló y giró la vista para captar la mirada furibunda de Rose— Bien, subamos, ya sé que Filch…— Albus se interrumpió un momento y frunció el ceño, observando algo por encima de la cabeza de Rose— Malfoy… ¿Querías verme desnudo, descarado?

Rose giró su cabeza, y observó a Scorpius Malfoy parado en la puerta de entrada de los vestuarios de Gryffindor. Instantáneamente sus manos comenzaron a sudar, y ella no pudo evitar el gesto de pasarlas continuamente por la falda del uniforme. Cuando giró su rostro, se encontró con la mirada evaluadora de Fred Weasley, quien tenía una ceja alzada como para lucir más acusador.

Sus manos siguieron sudando.

— Eh bueno, si casi— Scorpius se rascó la nuca y Albus se preguntó si el rubio había reparado en el tipo de pregunta que él le había hecho, y en el tipo de respuesta que había dado. Evitando mirar a Rose, Scorpius le sonrió a Albus— Solo venía a tomar prestada a tu prima.

Albus infló los ojos y cruzó los brazos, notablemente sorprendido.

— ¿Más de lo que lo hiciste hoy?

Esta vez, Scorpius se sonrojó instantáneamente. Rose no pudo evitar acercarse a Albus y golpearlo con la palma abierta en la espalda. Fred ladeó la cabeza, muy interesado en el comportamiento de su prima, mientras que Albus reclamaba a Rose su inusitada hostilidad.

— ¿Qué hice ahora?

— Eso estuvo mal dicho, Al— Albus la observaba como si le hubiesen crecido cuernos— Sonó mal.

— Es una broma Rose, en la vida existe este lenguaje figurativo que usan las personas normales— Albus bufó con fastidio, obstinado por las veces que tenía que evadir los buenos modales que Rose pedía que tuviese— No veo cual es el problema, nos vamos Fred— Completó, señalándole la salida al menor.

— ¿Pero quién ha dicho que yo me quiera ir? Cualquier cosa que él le quiera decir, yo puedo esperar.

Albus sintió sus labios formar un círculo perfecto por donde se escapaba su poca posibilidad de juicio. Sacudió la cabeza, y jaló la túnica de Fred, quien atacado por lo imprevisto del movimiento, no pudo poner suficiente resistencia. Así que se vio arrastrado lejos de su prima, y lejos de Malfoy.

— ¡Recuerda a Filch!

Fue lo último que Rose logró escuchar de labios del menor de sus primos, luego de que Albus lo hubiese llevado a rastras lejos de la sala. Y fue como una advertencia a su más racional pensamiento.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— Olvídalo— Rose cruzó los brazos en jarra y lo observó con una ceja alzada— Ahora soy yo la que quiere saber, ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo?

— Voy a compartir contigo lo mejor de las noches de entrenamiento— Con un pequeño Accio pronunciado por él, tres cervezas de mantequilla arribaron a la estancia, y quedaron flotando sobre uno de los banquillos de madera— Cerveza de mantequilla, antes que nada— Se apresuró a decir al ver que ella abría la boca con sorpresa— Pini me las trajo, siempre quiere traerme pero yo se lo restrinjo…. Hoy fue un día que accedí a que me las diera, ¿Te parece bien?

— Pero… es tarde.

— Vamos Rose, nadie va a venir hasta acá a la una de la mañana— Scorpius sonrió— Hicimos un increíble partido de quidditch y eso necesita ser celebrado— Rose dudó aún más— Además, solo serán quince minutos.

La pelirroja tanteó sus posibilidades, y por aproximadamente veinte segundos de cavilaciones, Scorpius supo que tenía la partida ganada.

-Bien. Pero quince minutos.

Scorpius le guiñó un ojo, mientras las tres cervezas de mantequilla flotaban un metro sobre el suelo, como si bailaran de felicidad. Cada botella parecía iluminar las paredes oscuras de los vestidores de Gryffindor, con aquella resplandeciente fina capa de hielo. Él se sentó en una banca, dejando sus pies colgando a ambos lados del asiento de madera, y señaló con su mano el asiento, pidiendo a Rose que hiciera lo mismo. Sin muchas contradicciones, la pelirroja colocó su trasero sobre la dura madera del banquillo, y tomó la misma posición que él.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esta idea de las cervezas de mantequilla?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros, mientras le extendía la botella a Rose. Ambos le dieron un gran sorbo, y una esperada satisfacción los llenó por completo.

— Es una costumbre— Respondió él finalmente, luego de limpiarse los restos de espuma de su boca— Es necesario para poder dormir como un bebé luego de esta hora tan agitada.

— ¿Y sueles hacer esto tú solo?

— No solo, pero hoy me provocó cambiar un poco… la rutina.

— Es bueno saber que me incluiste esta vez— Rose suspiró con agotamiento— Siento cada músculo quejándose.

La verdad es que Scorpius no sabía lo que hacía.

Aquellas habían sido tres cervezas de mantequilla integrantes de un rito que él mismo había inaugurado. Las había guardado para cuando terminara el juego, pues era normal que él, Lysander y Oddysseus se relajaran en los vestuarios. Que dejaran sus cuerpos caer desmadejados contra la fría pared de cerámica, y sus cervezas de mantequillas flotaran como un hermoso manjar frente a sus cansados cuerpos. Solían ser tres botellas patrocinadas por Scorpius, y alguno de sus siete elfos. Así que luego de algún agotador entrenamiento, nada tan renovador como dejarse llevar por la despreocupación del momento en que compartían las cervezas.

Pero esta vez no mencionó el asunto antes del entrenamiento. Ni a Oddyseus ni a Lysander.

Y después de que la hora en el aire hubo pasado, después de que Rose hubiese atrapado impecablemente cada uno de sus pases y hubiese volado imparable hasta los arcos para marcar más de cuarenta puntos, después de toda la serie de eventos afortunados, el sentía que las tres botellas habían cambiado de nombre. Y para su suerte, la pelirroja no parecía reticente con la idea.

Una vez que cruzó el umbral de los vestuarios de Gryffindor, su mente le gritó que aquello no había sido una idea de último segundo y se burló de aquel concienzudo plan que había trazado, y del que ahora creía ajeno. Su conciencia le cantaba con burla que, desde que pisó el campo de quidditch, todo cambió. Desde que viera su cabello rojo ondeando bajo la fría brisa de otoño, y sus ojos concentrados, fundidos en un azul oscuro e inexorable, él solo anheló tener diez minutos más en donde solo estuviesen ellos dos. Sólo ellos dos. Pero a las doce de la noche, aquello parecía imposible. Hasta que Pini le entregó las cervezas de mantequilla.

Y así, como siempre ocurría cuando estaba con ella, quince minutos transcurrieron en lo que pareció un segundo.

— No puedo creer que hagas esto cada vez que juegas quidditch— Mencionó Rose, cuando el último sorbido desapareció en las profundidades de su boca.

— Sólo cuando coincido con Odd y Lysander, por lo demás, no suele pasar— Scorpius jugó con la botella vacía que llevaba minutos en sus manos— Me queda una más ¿Quieres compartirla?

Esa idea, definitivamente, tampoco había sido planeada.

Cuando ella asintió con firmeza, y la rigidez de sus hombros le indicaron que algo parecía irrumpir con el ritmo lento del momento, Scorpius ignoró su conciencia.

Pero la luz se encendió repentinamente, y la idea vino y se quedó el tiempo suficiente como para que él pudiese sentirse alterado por un hecho tan banal como compartir la cerveza. Ahora aquella era una actividad que llevaba más allá la idea de pasarla juntos un rato. Ese curioso hecho había interrumpido la línea de sus pensamientos, y él se regañó por aquella estupidez.

Pero una infantil frase que había invocado se regodeaba en su cabeza, lejos de cualquier plausible idea. Y él quería ignorarla, pero era inevitable. Así que flotó rebelde en medio de su cabeza.

Aquello sería como un beso indirecto.

Y llegar a esa conclusión hacía que su corazón desobedeciera cualquier idea racional. Y latiera desesperado muy lejos de su ritmo normal.

Y fue cuando Rose tomó un sorbo.

Saber que los labios de ella se estaban deslizando por la boquilla de vidrio del envase lo hacía sentir un cosquilleo en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Esa parte que a veces deseaba que durmiera más. Parecía tan sencillo, pero le resultaba tan grácil, como ella cerraba sus ojos y se mojaba los labios con la cerveza de mantequilla. Se sentía un maldito morboso contemplándola en una actividad que parecía lejos de cualquier pensamiento impúdico. Y por eso, él necesito apartar la vista para evitar despertar su lado bajo.

No debía pensar así de Rose. Pero no hacerlo parecía complicado.

Se pasó una mano nervioso por el cabello, y Rose notó extrañada el gesto.

— ¿Es muy tarde?–

— No, para nada— Ella le extendió la cerveza, y él la tomó para luego dejarla reposar en el banquillo de madera, donde descansó como una impertinente bufona que le gritaba ser bebida.

— Es un momento algo singular, ¿No te parece? — Scorpius la observó extrañado— ¿pensarías hace dos meses, estaríamos los dos hablando así, luego de un entrenamiento de quidditch?— Scorpius entrecerró los ojos, como analizando sus palabras, sin embargo Rose tomó aquel gesto de otra forma— Olvida lo que dije, a veces digo muchas tonterías.

— Créeme, no hay nadie que diga más impertinencias que yo— Scorpius sonrió, y levantó la cerveza de mantequilla— Creo que dormiré feliz esta noche.

Rose rio y Scorpius levantó la vista para observarla.

Y toda la sala se sumergió en ese ambiente silencioso que antecede a un momento tenso y esperado.

Ahí fue que la vio.

La espuma de la cerveza se contoneaba burlona en la esquina derecha de la boca de Rose, y el casi pudo jurar que la escuchaba gritar su nombre

Sonaba tan malditamente cliché, que era imposible evitarlo. No podía negar, él no era el inocente niño de diecisiete años que su madre esperaba en casa todos los veinticuatro de diciembres. Hace rato, había aprendido como hacer caer una mujer, a cómo tratarlas como ellas querían. Como actuar como ellas querían. Pero con Rose, nunca fue planeado. Y en tal caso, no hubiese sabido a que regla apegarse, después de todo, Rose no era como cualquiera.

— Tienes… — Él comenzó, mientras se inclinaba nuevamente hacia donde estaba ella— Espuma…— Sus dedos barrieron con delicadeza la comisura de su boca, y el gesto fue una caricia que los hizo temblar a ambos. Rose casi podía sentir como las yemas de sus dedos tocaban cada punto erógeno habitando su rostro.

Los ojos cerúleos de ella encontraron aquella brillante escarcha de invierno brillar en las orbes de él. Como una invitación prohibida, esos ojos grises la llamaban a acercarse y cruzar la línea de la frontera entre un alentador sosiego o un desenfrenado impulso.

Scorpius se deslizó hacia adelante en la banca, el mismo dando un paso lejos de cualquier movimiento prudente. La molesta cerveza de mantequilla quedó solitaria en algún espacio del banquillo. La ansiedad se materializó como un líquido ardiente en cada una de las venas del rubio. El cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago aumentó; era como un vértigo insinuándole que el efecto de tenerla sería incomparable. Él quiso ignorar como el placer enardecido de la situación usurpaba el puesto de la sensatez, sacando del sueño a su lado salvaje. Pero en aquel momento se sentía en el borde de un gran abismo. No sabía si tenía un paracaídas, no sabía si era la mejor decisión. Pero él quería saltar a ese lago lleno de peligrosos remolinos delirantes.

— Scorpius

Ella susurró su nombre, y fue como una explosión que lo dejó mareado. Fue como el ápice de la montaña emocional que había estado escalando. Él botó el aire caliente aprisionado en sus pulmones, y supo que no podía esperar más. No podía seguir dando pasos en falsos.

Y se dejó caer.

Primero fue un beso en la mejilla; un permiso para continuar que hizo que la respiración de Rose se acelerara por la excitación. Fue ahí que la beso. Y por Merlín, el juraba que no podía haber un sentimiento comparable a la forma en que sus labios catalizaron cada uno de las diferentes sensaciones que se expandían por su cuerpo. Al principio, el solo saboreo sus labios, y Rose, tímidamente, se dejó llevar. Los labios de ella parecían cálidos, a pesar del frío que rodeaba los vestidores. Pero cuando sintió la lengua de ella tantear ciegamente hacia el interior de su boca, un temblor inocultable alteró su cuerpo, una inquietud imposible de contener se apoderó de él. Fue cuando tomó una bocanada de aire por la nariz, imposibilitado de controlar sus impulsos. Fue cuando sus manos aprisionaron la cabeza de Rose, ahuecando su pequeño rostro.

Usando sus pulgares, acarició sus frías y arreboladas mejillas, sintiendo como su pecho saltaba de la emoción.

En aquel glorioso momento, las náuseas le parecieron la sensación más increíble del cuerpo humano. Y el definitivamente no quería detener ese placentero vértigo.

¿Pensaría hace un mes que se estaría besando con Rose?

¿Pensó a los doce años que lograría lo que su cabeza gritaba?

Pero no pudo encontrar respuesta. No quiso pensar en eso. En ese momento, en el que apretó la cabeza de ella contra su boca, para hacer más profundo el beso, y recorrió con fervor los labios jugosos y entreabiertos de ella, lográndole sacar un gemido que lo impulsó lejos del suelo, solo pudo pensar una cosa.

No había nada más perfecto que besar a Rojarosa.

_**-RR-**_

_Para mi As:_

_Corus se regocija. Es como probar el veneno. El maldito veneno que lo hará vivir, usando su propio dolor. Él supo que no debía beber, pero también que no podía evadirlo. El veneno corre por sus venas. El antídoto puede llegar. O él morirá. La incertidumbre es terrible, pero jamás se había sentido tan extasiado. Tan vivo._

_Siempre tuyo._

Disculpeen la ligera tardanza, en verdad no he tenido tiempo de nada! Fue una semana patética, pero he venido a publicar. Espero que les guste este capítulo! Y que me dejen reviews! (Muero por reviews!) Muchas Gracias a los que dejaron sus comentarios de apoyo! Yeii! Y a los favorites y followers! También se escuchan ideas nuevas porque se me están acabando.

Los quiero!

P.S: Quiero hacerle propaganda a mis One-shots, son de Harry Potter pero de diferentes parejas. Pueden echarles una miradita y decirme que tal

Smile for me ( :


	8. Capítulo 7: Espantar a una Weasley

**Capítulo 7:**

"_Pasos para espantar a una Weasley" _

Fred golpeó molestó a Albus en la coronilla de la cabeza.

-¿Estás demente? – Albus gritó, pero usando un susurro- Estamos en medio de la entrada, ¿Y me golpeas cuando sabes que puedo reaccionar gritando?

-¿Qué…se supone que haces?

-¿Qué se supones que haces tú, FRED? ¡Por Merlín! – Albus se jaló el cabello frustrado- Creo que has logrado lo imposible, aplastar mi cabello.

-¡Al! Acabas de dejar a Rose con un Slytherin, y ¡nada más y nada menos que Malfoy!

-Sal de ahí, Hugo Weasley – Albus simuló temblar de miedo- ¿Qué le pasó al sombrero seleccionador por la cabeza al ponerlos a ustedes dos en la misma casa? – El moreno gruñó frustrado- Claro, el sombrero no tiene cabeza.

-¡Albus! Hablo en serio, son la una de la mañana – Fred observó el reloj en su muñeca- Hugo seguro está despierto en los dormitorios, dispuesto a reprocharte el hecho de que no lo hayas llevado a él a los entrenamientos y ¿qué crees que hará cuando no vea a Rose? – Albus alzó una ceja, esta vez realmente interesado - ¿Lo captas ahora?

Albus suspiró frustrado y dejó caer los hombros, derrotado. Fred tenía un punto, y era un buen punto. No quería imaginar la furia de Hugo Weasley si se enteraba que él había dejado sola a Rose con Malfoy. Y no es que odiara a Malfoy. Es que la mayoría de la familia Weasley-Granger parecían detestar con especial saña a ese rubio.

Aunque eso había cambiado en Rose. Pero seguía inoculado en la cabeza del menor de la familia. Y Albus no deseaba enfrentarse al más explosivo de los Weasley por esa noche

-No puedo creer que diga esto, pero tienes razón- Suspiró, y giró sobre sus talones para bajar la escalinata- Vamos antes de que sea más tarde.

Fred asintió, sintiendo que finalmente había conseguido que Albus recapacitara.

Pero cuando llegaron al final de la escalinata, una figura se acercó a ellos. Caminaba con la cabeza hacia el suelo, su pelo rojo alborotándose por la brisa nocturna, y su bufanda cubriendo la mitad de su cara. Fred no esperó por él, y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, casi trotando el espacio que lo alejaba de Rose.

-Eso fue media hora

Rose se sobresaltó, casi como si no se hubiese percatado de la presencia del menor.

-¿Se puede saber porque siguen aquí? –Rose se cruzó de brazos, y rescató un profuso sonrojo en las mejillas de Fred- ¿Querías espiarme, Fred Weasley?

\- No, simplemente porque eres mi prima, tengo que estar al tanto de lo que haces.

-Una cosa no está relacionada con la otra- Apuntó Rose, colocando los dedos de su mano derecha en forma de V frente a él. Fred rodó los ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás, lejos de Rose. Albus, tres escalones arriba de la escalinata, observaba la escena con una ceja alzada- Bien, vayamos, esta vez sí me pasé con lo del tiempo.

-Por lo menos estás consiente- Bisbiseó Fred, de brazos cruzados, mientras los dos subían las escaleras para alcanzar a Albus.

Una vez adentro del castillo, comenzaron a dar pasos con más cautela, evadiendo los pasillos más obvios para transitar. Teniendo cuidado de que Filch no los pillara desprevenidos, y de evadir cualquier detestable castigo.

Todos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio al pisar el suelo seguro de la sala común. Efectivamente, un Hugo Weasley enfurruñado en el sofá recibió a Albus con su ceño fruncido y una reprimenda por enviar a Rose envés de él, el que sería la futura estrella del equipo de quidditch. Estuvieron unos minutos más en la sala común, intentando calmar los humos de Hugo. Fred, como siempre, parecía del lado de su primo Albus solo parecía exasperado por la situación, y continuó escuchando los desvaríos de su primo, pero sin prestar mucha atención.

Rose no dijo ni una palabra durante todo el rato, algo muy extraño para ser un asunto que involucraba a su alterado hermano menor.

Pero por el rabillo del ojo Albus pudo notar como su prima se llevaba los dedos a sus labios, y luego sus mejillas adquirían un furioso color rojo.

¿En verdad se estaba perdiendo de algo?

**-RR-**

Scorpius siempre se ha considerado un poco impertinente, su pequeña familia está muy consiente de ese hecho. Su padre siempre adjudicó la indeseada característica a los genes de su madre; sin duda alguna, un Malfoy era de todos menos poco sabio con las palabras.

\- ¿No vendrás al entrenamiento? – Oddysseus se estaba colocando el equipo protector en los brazos, mientras esperaba al pie de la escalera por el resto del equipo- ¿Si vas a los entrenamientos nocturnos de Potter, pero no a los oficiales de Slytherin?

\- Te dije que hoy no me siento bien, Odd- Recostó la cabeza sobre el respaldar de la silla, y cerró los ojos- Me encantaría, pero estoy seguro que en cuanto llegue al aire, una bludger me tumbará de la escoba

\- La señora Pomfrey tiene pociones para el dolor de cabeza- Peter Pomloy bajó las escaleras, seguido del resto del equipo de quidditch. Oddyseus lanzó un bufido, burlándose de las palabras de Pomloy para malestar de Scorpius- Sin nuestro capitán, será un entrenamiento incompleto, sin ningún aprovechamiento para las tácticas.

-Usen al suplente, y Oddyseus ya sabe las tácticas – Una mirada de reproche fue lo que recibió como respuesta. Scorpius solo se encogió de hombros, y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el respaldar del sofá- Lárguense, que luego le toca a Gryffindor y no dudarán en quitarles el campo luego de que el tiempo pase.

-Ya escucharon, muévanse –

Peter hizo una señal con un movimiento de su cabeza, y el resto del equipo comenzó a seguirlo. Lysander alzó con pedantería el dedo medio de su mano derecha, acertando en el orgullo de Scorpius, quién solo pestañeo como respuesta, con quizás una exagerada frivolidad.

El sonido del muro cerrándose con la salida de sus compañeros raspó en su interior, en conjunto con todas las sensaciones que estaban desatándose sin obstáculos, catalizadas por distintos eventos. Suspiró con dolor, sus cejas juntándose en una expresión de incomodidad al sentir aquella presión en su estómago que lo desestabilizaba. Sus uñas rasguñaron repetidas veces el lado izquierdo de su pecho, en un intento inútil de aplacar aquella sensación de vacío.

Él era impertinente. Era algo que no podía evitar. Y era algo con lo que Rose había tenido que lidiar aquel día.

El día después de que la hubo besado con tal fervor, que ella sopló su nombre en sus labios. El día después de sentir como su rostro, todo colorado en sus grandes mejillas, se relajaba en la más clara expresión de alegría, luego de que el beso hubo terminado. El día después de que él le había sonreído de vuelta, con una inusitada sensación de haber realizado una travesura que llevaba años planeando.

El día después de la calma, no viene la tormenta. Viene el infierno.

Había comenzado como una buena mañana. Simplemente, aquel día sentía que este año escolar estaba superando sus expectativas de finales de verano. A pesar de no admitirlo abiertamente, besar a Rose Weasley era algo que probablemente había estado saltando ufanamente en su cabeza por varios años.

Hasta la hora que salía de sus clases de criaturas mágicas.

Caminaba por el pasillo junto a Odd y June, los tres burlándose del accidente que había tenido uno de los de Ravenclaw con el moco de un Grindilow que parecía particularmente enfermo ese día. Y además, el júbilo que desde la mañana lo seguía parecía estar rebotando contra las paredes internas de su cuerpo, y el sentía que de un momento a otro se lanzaría a volar dentro del castillo.

-¿Te sucede algo? – Oddyseus dejó de reírse a carcajadas, y miraba su expresión brillante – Casi te confundo con mi hermano menor cuando a mi mamá se le ocurre dejarle que se coma el bote entero de grajeas.

-Okey, ¿No puedo simplemente estar de buen humor?

-Esto – June habló, señalándolo a él- No es buen humor, es felicidad, y es asqueroso – La muchacha rodó los ojos- Espero que no tenga nada que ver con tu noviecita.

-¿Noviecita? – Repitió incrédulo

-Bulstrode, creo que es la única mujer en el mundo a la que no besaría

-Eso ha sido muy sexy de tu parte, June – Añadió Oddyseus, con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa juguetona.

\- Lo sé, nene.

-Paula y yo llevamos tiempo sin juntarnos en una misma oración- Se apresuró a decir, apretando los puños a su lado- Creo que todo el colegio está consciente de esto.

-Probablemente –la respuesta de June fue algo lejana, probablemente inadvirtiendo el comentario de Scorpius. June lanzó un suspiro, algo tenso – Ella… ella si es hermosa-

Los tres alzaron la mirada, y observaron a dos Weasley y una Potter caminando hacia ellos con un paso apresurado. Los ojos de June brillaron con entusiasmo, y los ojos de Oddyseus se deleitaron al presenciar un poco del lado lésbico de su compañera siendo exhibido tan campantemente. Los ojos de Scorpius brillaron ante la imagen, y las cosquillas en el estómago aceleraron su respiración. Él, por primera vez, estuvo completamente de acuerdo con la señalación de su amiga rubia. Sencilla. Rose ni se enteraba de que estaba siendo observada con detalle. De que su cabello bailaba con cada uno de sus pasos suaves, y que su piel brillaba con el color de un durazno iluminado en la primavera, justo cuando una fresca sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Era como ver una ninfa del bosque.

-Rose

Su voz salió sin permiso, e inmediatamente se regañó por la acción. Inspeccionó con la mirada a sus dos compañeros, esperando encontrar alguna reacción contradictoria en sus rostros. Pero ninguno pareció haber notado su palidez poco natural.

-No, tonto, ¿Rose Weasley? Camina tan encorvada como un gorila, y no soy amiga de los rizos ni de las pelirrojas, me refiero a su prima.

-¿Dominique? – Reclamó Oddyseus soltando un gemido de desesperación-¡No June! ¿Por qué tienes que ser como todos los hombres? Tiene sangre de veela , ¡Por Merlín!

-¿Y crees que soy hombre para que eso me afecte? Se supone que ese tipo de magia funciona es con el sexo opuesto. Mi querido Zabinni, ella me gusta de verdad, no en el sentido superficial de todos los hombres del colegio.

Rose, a lo lejos, notó su presencia. Al instante, el corazón de Scorpius inició su carrera. Paradójicamente, no fue por la pelirroja acercándose a él que sus nervios se crisparon, si no por los amigos a su lado, que seguían sin reparar en su repentina agitación. No era común que Rose y él se saludaran. No era común que él dijera su nombre con tanta familiaridad. Y a pesar de que ellos no hubiesen reaccionado, sabía que pequeños problemas comenzarían a aparecer una vez que se supiera que ellos se habían besado.

Porque se sabría.

¿O no?

-No creo que Dominique Weasley comparta tus gustos.

¿Era necesario hacer público el hecho de que él se estaba besando con Rose Weasley? Porque no dudaba en repetirlo, pero si dudaba en difundirlo.

-Nah, yo tampoco – June se encogió de hombros, mientras veía a las dos Weasleys, Rose y Dominique, junto a Lily Potter, caminar hacia ellos - los problemas de ser lesbiana, tengo doble competencia.

No era necesario.

Cuando las tres muchachas pasaron a su lado, Rose le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Scorpius. Una mirada que hablaba, que gritaba y volaba hacia él. Sus ojos azules parecían encendidos aquel día, y Scorpius se sorprendió de cómo sus facciones parecían más relajadas que lo usual. ¿Así se veía él? ¿Cómo danzando en las nubes?

Oddyseus frunció el ceño, esta vez captando ese extraño juego de miradas entre Rose y Scorpius. Giró el cuello con lentitud, y su corazón se detuvo cuando captó los ojos de Scorpius, el brillo de la duda bailando en sus grises irises. Suspiró con hastío, reconociendo lo que sucedería. Oddysseus volvió el rostro justo para ver como Rose alzaba la mano lentamente, pero antes de que pudiera terminar el gesto, Scorpius se volteó y con aparente familiaridad, pasó un brazo por el hombro de June.

La mano de Rose no completó la trayectoria, luego de que entendiera el significado del comportamiento de Scorpius.

Él estaba ignorándola.

Y Oddyseus pudo vislumbrar la confusión disparada en su rostro, casi ocultando por completo ese dejo de dolor.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres intentar que Dominique se ponga celosa de ti? Ella no lanza la quaffle al equipo femenino.

La mujer alzó la mirada, dispuesta a golpear a Scorpius por la inusitada invasión del espacio personal. Pero aquel estupor en el rostro del rubio la hizo dudar. Scorpius tenía el ceño fruncido, y respiraba agitadamente. June lo miró extrañada, tan confundida por el estado de agitación del rubio, que olvidó por completo a su Weasley favorita, quien pasaba al lado de ella contoneando las caderas tan insinuante como siempre.

-Te dije que tenía un mal presentimiento.

La voz de Oddyseus sobresaltó a Scorpius, quien no pudo evitar inflar los ojos y divagar confundido en los ojos acusadores de su amigo. Oddyseus suspiró, negando con la cabeza, al momento en que Scorpius espiaba por el rabillo del ojo a las tres Weasley. Él rubio trastabilló dos pasos hacia atrás, lejos de June, y evadió los ojos de Oddyseus.

Había estado magistralmente mal.

Sacudió su rostro y evitó la mirada de Oddyseus

-Ha…ha sido lo mejor- Terminó, para luego caminar apresuradamente lejos de los dos Slytherin.

Pero pudo escuchar claramente como el tono apático de June le preguntaba a Oddyseus que diablos le estaba pasando.

Él se detuvo en un pasillo poco transitado, y pego la cabeza de la pared. Una, y dos veces. Era lo mejor. Se repetía la frase como un mantra, mientras cerraba los ojos y la veía a ella reflejada en el interior de sus parpados. Por ahora, no debían levantar sospechas. Mantener las cosas bajo perfil colaboraría en su trabajo de adaptarse a los deseos de Rose. Por el bien de Rose, para evitar los posibles enfrentamientos que se generarían entre ambas familias. Era lo mejor.

Por el bienestar de los Weasley.

Por el bienestar de los Malfoy.

¿No?

Pero durante la tarde, su impertinencia no se detuvo.

Durante las clases que restaban del día, el encuentro matutino no dejaba de martillear en su cabeza, acabando con su concentración, algo con lo que usualmente no solía contar. Habría sido un milagro si acumuló más de dos oraciones en un pergamino, cuando en las tres clases que tuvo su cabeza no parecía colaborar con su causa.

Fue al final de la tarde que sucedió.

Paula parecía haberlo estado siguiendo desde que salieron de Encantamientos, porque luego de girar en varios pasillos, dispuesto a llegar a su lugar apartado de la realidad, ella lo asaltó.

-Sigues sin darme la oportunidad

Scorpius golpeó la pared, sin pensarlo, luego de que la voz de la muchacha lo hubo detenido en sus pasos. Paula se sobresaltó, sorprendida por la naciente violencia con la que el rubio parecía recibirla. Tragó con duda, pero siguió colocada en su sitio, esperando que Scorpius le diera la cara.

-¿Por qué Scorpius?

-No sé cómo demonios detener esto, Paula, y créeme, estás logrando hartarme – Scorpius suspiró con cansancio- Por favor, vete, no ha sido mi mejor día.

-¿Puedes darme la oportunidad de..

-Bien- Él se volteó, y sus ojos brillaban con la furia de quien ha tocado el ápice del malhumor. Bulstrode inspiró hondo, sorprendida de saber que su oportunidad de explicarse, estaba siendo recibida– Tienes esta, y solo esta oportunidad para hablar, si no dices nada que yo crea que valga la pena escuchar, será la última vez que me dirijas la palabra, ¿estamos?

-Yo no quiero eso…-

-Ahora o nunca, Paula – Él sonrío con un cinismo desconocido para ella, sus mejillas mostrando una arruga que a ella le pareció cruel – Me has encontrado en el mejor humor del día, y te he dado tu maldita oportunidad, aprovecha.

La morena jugó con sus manos, sin despegar sus ojos negros de la mirada acusadora de Scorpius.

-Bien – Asintió- Cometí un error al acostarme con Trener, y sé que me has perdonado, pero dices no querer volver conmigo- Él ceño de Scorpius comenzaba a agudizarse, sobre todo luego de que ella soltara la primera oración – Si me amas, ambos nos amamos, y me perdonaste, ¿Qué es lo que impide que estemos juntos?

-¿Eres tan… tan simple? Merlín – Scorpius inspiró hondo varias veces.

-¿No me amas?

-Estuvimos tres años juntos, te presenté a mi padre, y a mi madre, Paula, ¿que si te amo? Creo que es algo que no puedo negar –

Un estruendo azotó los pasillos, interrumpiendo el pequeño discurso del rubio. Ambos voltearon confundidos, buscando el origen del sonido. Era sabido que Hogwarts era un castillo que le encantaba asustar a sus habitantes, así que escándalos como aquellos solían ser algo usual. Y al no haber nada en el campo de visión de ambos, Scorpius prefirió continuar con su tertulia.

Ignorante e impertinente.

-Te amo, pero no quiero hacerlo, ¿Entiendes paula? – Ella frunció el ceño, tragando con fuerza- Te amo, pero no estoy enamorado de ti, me di cuenta que los dos estuvimos equivocados al pensar que estábamos destinados el uno para el otro, pero a tiempo nos dimos cuentas ¿Genial, no? Algunos adolescentes comenten tonterías.

-Scorpius, es tan sencillo – Suplicó- solo dame otra oportunidad.

-No, basta, basta de rebajarte a esto Paula, - él pellizcó el puente de su nariz- No volveré contigo, ¿Bien? Estoy buscando otras oportunidades, y ya me estoy sintiendo cómodo con alguien..

-¿Con la Weasley? – Explotó

Scorpius frunció el ceño, extrañado por la respuesta de ella.

-¿Qué Weasley?

-No me tomes por tonta, que sabes bien que no lo soy- El rubio tomó aire, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en sus pulmones. Los ojos de Paula brillaban con el demonio de los celos - Siempre estás detrás de ella, en el sitio perfecto y el momento oportuno ¿crees que no te conozco? Hiciste casi lo mismo conmigo, solo que fuiste algo más directo…

-Basta Paula, deja la maldita palabrería – Su rostro estaba arrugado en una mueca de desagrado- Por tu propio bien, que está sea la última vez que me hablas – Scorpius se giró y recogió su morral que había dejado apoyado contra la pared.

-¿Siempre eres tan iluso?

-¿Iluso?- Él sonrió de lado, con exasperación.

-Siempre te dices que es por el bien del prójimo, cuando en verdad, es por tu propio bien- Una lágrima negra, bajó solitaria por la mejilla de su pálido rostro- Tan malditamente egoísta.

Ella se giró y corrió lejos del pasillo, dejándolo a él congelado en el sitio, con una mueca de horror colgando en su rostro. Una punzada de dolor atravesó su cabeza y el no pudo evitar masajearse las sienes con el rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor.

Sacudió la cabeza, apartando ese velo de confusión que se había desplegado en su cabeza, cubriéndolo con un manto de desesperación.

Afortunadamente, luego de varios pasillos recorridos, había llegado hasta el sitio donde podía relajarse, tomar un helado, y tener una buena charla de consejos lejos de la realidad.

Pero cuando atravesó el cuadro, solo se encontró con la mirada furibunda de Pini, quien no dudó en clavar el tacón de sus nuevos zapatos en todo su empeine. Scorpius soltó un alarido y el bolso se deslizó de su brazo, cayendo con un estruendo en el suelo.

Un estruendo que le pareció repentinamente conocido.

-Eres un desalmado niño malcriado, pensé que Aba te había enseñado bastante

-¿Qué hice ahora? – Se sentó en una silla, y se percató de que ningún elfo había ido a recibirlo - ¿Están molestos conmigo?

-Soy la representación de esa molestia.

-Creía que ese era un papel que Romy representaba muy bien- Pini volvió a clavar el talón, pero esta vez en el otro pie- ¡Pini! ¿Sabes que soy cazador en mi equipo de quidditch? ¡Ten cuidado! – Suspiró ante la mirada acusadora que le dirigía el elfo- ¿Qué he hecho?

-No puedo decirlo

Scorpius permaneció varios segundos callados, debatiéndose entre sí golpear a su elfo por ser molesto o gritar por la frustración. Escogió pegar su cabeza contra la mesa y cerrar los ojos derrotados.

-Es un mal día para ser Scorpius Malfoy.

El silencio siguió el comentario de Scorpius. Por un minuto, Pini estuvo parado junto a él, intentando analizar las frías palabras de su antiguo amo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – El tono de Pini parecía repentinamente curioso. La voz de Scorpius había sonado con un tono de arrepentimiento que muy pocas veces había escuchado.

Él solo negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Por enésima vez en el día.

-¿Puedes traerme un helado? – Pini lo observó evaluadoramente, considerando si la expresión atormentada del rostro de su amo era sincera o solo una imitación. Pero para él, era difícil resistirse al rubio.

-Bien - El elfo se alejó, no sin antes agregar- ¿Cómo el de siempre?

-Si como el de….- Scorpius frunció el ceño, ante la frase dicha por su elfo. Alzó la mirada, y los ojos grandes y verdes del elfo le devolvieron la mirada- Rose… ¿ha venido Rose en estos días?

-Siempre viene contigo – Se apresuró a agregar el elfo, dándole la espalda.

-¿Ha venido hoy?- Pini negó con la cabeza, pero sin mirar a Scorpius.

Scorpius recordó el sonido de su bolso cayendo. Y el estruendo que escuchó en el pasillo, justo cuando hablaba con Paula. El pasillo que estaba muy cerca de las cocinas. Colocó los dedos sobre sus ojos con frustración. No. No podía ser. Ese tipo de casualidades solo ocurrían en novelas de la radio mágica, y él definitivamente no tenía una suerte tan mala. Aquel sonido pudo ser cualquier cosa proveniente de Hogwarts.

Entonces se dio cuenta.

El elfo frente a él bajo las orejas y su espalda pareció más encorvada, como si el peso de la traición fuera suficiente para doblegarlo. Scorpius se levantó rápidamente de la silla cuando una corriente fría y expansiva se apoderó de su columna. La silla de madera cayó a un lado con un sonido seco que interrumpió la actividad de algunos elfos. Específicamente, de sus siete elfos.

Scorpius sonrió con repentina amargura. Sus elfos no podían mentirle, no importaba que ya él no fuese su amo, ni que ya no sirvieran en Malfoy's Manor; ellos no podían mentirle. Scorpius respiró agitado, cuando sintió su estómago revolverse con un creciente terror, al descifrar la realidad que se le estaba develando. Se golpeó con un puño en la sien, frustrado por la mezcla de sucesos y sensaciones del día.

Y todo por ella.

Su oculto calvario desde que tenía once años.

-Rose, estás aquí – Barbotó con desesperación - ¿Dónde está, Pini?

-Ya te dije que no ha venido.

-No puedes mentirme, por eso no puedes mirarme cuando dices eso- Scorpius levantó la mirada, y encontró a todos sus elfos congelados en sus actividades, como si hubiesen sido hechizados por aquella afirmación. Pero en medio de las pequeñas cabezas calvas, no pudo divisar esa melena roja y enmarañada- Dime donde está.

-Ella te escuchó- Comenzó el elfo, con las orejas aun caídas- hablar con Paula –Soltó finalmente Pini, con un suspiro frustrado- Vamos Señorito, más tarde encontrará la forma de hablar con ella, pero no hoy.

-¿Por qué?

-Scorpius, ten un poco de sentido común y piensa con la cabeza fría, ve a tu sala común- Esa era la voz de Aba, quien lo miraba cerca de una olla humeante. Guilt, a su lado, dejó soltar un estornudo que contrastó con la incómodo sermón - Toma un momento para pensar las cosas, hoy has hecho todo lo que tu padre te ha exigido que debes cuidar de tu actitud.

Scorpius las palabras del elfo asestaron en el punto correcto; como siempre, Aba sabía a donde apuntar. Apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y volvió a escanear las cocinas, en busca de aquella señal roja que no quería dejarse notar. Con un gruñido de frustración, se rindió en su búsqueda y recogió su morral, no sin antes decir las palabras en voz alta.

-Lo siento, Rose.

Horas después, luego de evitar el entrenamiento de quidditch, Scorpius caminaba hacia las cocinas, esperando que Pini le haya cumplido con su solicitud. Solo esperaba que el elfo haya tenido un poco de confianza en él. Después de todo, la fe era algo que sus elfos solían depositar en él.

Así que mientras el salía por el muro de la sala de Slytherin, un solo pensamiento rodaba en su mente.

Por Merlín. Él era tan impertinente.

_**-RR-**_

-Gracias otra vez – Rose sonreía con una agridulce melancolía, mientras sorbía de la taza de chocolate caliente que sostenía entre sus dos frías manos- Está delicioso.

-No se preocupe, Señorita – Aba estaba a su lado, limpiando las mesas de la cocina, con algo de ahínco- Tendrán su momento para hablar.

Rose sonrío con algo más parecido a la tristeza que a la felicidad.

Lo increíble había pasado. Lo que auguraba como ser un día especial, logrando que la ansiedad se acumulara en su estómago en una arrollo de placentera incertidumbre, terminó quebrándose con la característica fragilidad de algo que es tocado por un Slytherin y una Gryffindor. Todo inició con su parca evasión. Fue como un golpe certero a su orgullo, justo cuando su brazo bajó al no encontrarse recibido por un saludo de los ojos de él. Ni un pequeño gesto. Solo fue ignorada.

Pero luego había presenciado la discusión entre él y su exnovia. O por lo menos, las primeras palabras. Sabía de sobra que ella no debió estar ahí. Que no eran sus palabras para escuchar, y que sin duda estaría enfadada si Scorpius hiciera lo mismo. Que Scorpius siguiera amando a su ex novia, no era una noticia nueva. Era sabido por todo Hogwarts que ellos eran una pareja muy estable que, sin razón alguna, habían terminado la relación. Y ella debía saberlo, no se deja de amar a una persona en solo meses.

Pero eso no era relevante. Después de todo, ellos no eran más que amigos que habían compartido un beso. Un fogoso beso. Un beso por él cual había suspirado una noche entera.

-Es extraño, no suelo confiar mucho en los hombres, y mucho menos luego de que rompí con mi ex – Rose rasgó el cómodo silencio, enfocando su mirada en la humeante taza de chocolate caliente. Ella suspiró y dejó la taza de porcelana sobre la mesa- Pero con él, todo fue distinto.

-¿En qué sentido, señorita? – Aba continuó fregando la madera, pero sus largas orejas indicaban que estaba atento a sus palabras.

-Creo que me apresuré – Negó con la cabeza- No es algo que suelo hacer.

-Quizás no se apresuró- Aba dejó el trapo sobre la mesa, sus ojos grandes llenos de paciencia le daban cierta calma- Este viejo elfo lleva mucho tiempo sirviendo a los Malfoy, y le puedo asegurar que Scorpius no es alguien que se apresuré con las mujeres – El elfo retomó su tarea de limpiar la mesa- Aunque, no lo dudo, a veces no piensa antes de actuar

La sonrisa nostálgica que esbozó el elfo, ablandó el corazón de la pelirroja.

-En verdad todos ustedes adoran a Scorpius.

-¡Claro! – Él asintió- Creo que todos los elfos nacen pensando que deben servir a un amo déspota, porque muy pocos sangres puras se conocen por su calidez, y muy pocos mestizos cuentan con el servicio de un elfo doméstico- El viejo elfo sonrió con una contagiosa añoranza- Pero el señorito es distinto, creo que todo es gracias a su madre.

-¿Su madre? ¿Astoria Greengrass?

-Sí, la ama Astoria – el elfo se detuvo cuando escuchó los goznes de la puerta sonar- Seguro son sus primos, los mismos que vienen a buscar comida toda las noche, parece que vienen cansados de algo.

Rose sonrió, volteando en busca de alguna cabeza roja.

Pero lo que encontró fueron los grises ojos de él, brillando con júbilo, y una pizca de nerviosismo bailando en medio de sus pupilas. Scorpius cerró la puerta tras él, con extremo cuidado, con un renaciente temor a espantarla lejos y no aprovechar la oportunidad de explicarse. Rose saltó de la silla, todavía poco dispuesta a entablar una conversación. Curiosamente, ella podía escuchar el eco de la voz de él resonando en su cabeza al declararle a Paula Bulstrode que aun la amaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que tenías práctica de quidditch – La voz de Aba rompió la conexión de miradas que Scorpius, astutamente, había establecido con el fin de intimidar a Rose. Él bufó molesto- ¿Scorpius?

-Me salté el entrenamiento.

-Tú nunca te saltas un entrenamiento.

Rose giró la cabeza, observando con curiosidad al elfo que escrudiñaba a Scorpius con sus grandes ojos verdes.

-Exacto- Scorpius sonrió con perspicacia, y dio varios pasos hacia Rose - ¿Escuchaste, Rose? Nunca me salto un entrenamiento, y eso es mucho decir de Aba, quien me ha visto crecer.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, sin poder comprender que intentaba hacer el rubio. Ella botó el aire represado en sus pulmones, buscando liberar aquella opresión que se acumulaba en su pecho. Recogió su bolso del suelo, poco dispuesta a permanecer más tiempo ante su imponente presencia. Aba, quien ahora parecía estar de su lado, la miró interrogante.

-Usted no tiene que irse, Señorita– Ella le sonrió con calidez ante el pequeño ápodo que el elfo se había inventado el último mes- Llegó primero que él.

-Rose, -Scorpius ignoró la mirada ceñuda de su elfo- Me estoy saltando un entrenamiento de quidditch, la cosa que más amo en este mundo, solo por ti.

-¡Ja! –Esta vez su lengua se esclavizó de su furia, y dejó que la ira actuara- ¿Así como saltaste el saludarme en un pasillo atestado de gente, no? No sabía que Scorpius Malfoy era de los primeros prejuiciosos, pensé que era algo que solo yo debía superar

-No, eso..- Él se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, y luego las dejó caer rendidas a ambos lados de su cuerpo- Tienes que entenderme – Scorpius la observaba con una extraña expresión de frustración que ella no entendía- Mi familia…mi padre-

Los ojos de la pelirroja brillaron con dolor.

-¿Y mis padres? ¿Conoces acaso algo de mis padres? Puedo decirte muchas cosas que mi padre me ha dicho de tu familia y que, estoy segura, no te agradaran.

El dio un paso hacia atrás, definitivamente herido por sus palabras. Aba esta vez comenzó a preocuparse realmente por los dos muchachos. El ceño fruncido de Scorpius demostraba que no comprendía el dejo de odio que estaba surgiendo de las palabras que Rose soltaba con rencor, y lejos de cualquier sentido adulador. Una vorágine intangible comenzó a crecer en su pecho, y el luego comprendió con pesadumbre que no era más que un miedo exacerbado. Miedo de alejarla. Él pestañeó repetidas veces, buscando estabilizar sus sensaciones.

-No me hables de familia, que la mía sería la primera en oponerse a esto..- terminó Rose, con acidez.

-Señorita…– Aba parecía querer advertirle de algo, pero Rose estaba sorda por el incesante pitido que sus oídos no dejaban de escuchar.

-Rose…si me dejaras explicarte- En seguida, se sorprendió de sus propias palabras. Paró y sonrió amargamente, burlándose de la situación. Del paralelismo entre lo que tenía él con Paula, y lo que estaba pasando ahora con Rose-Estúpido karma – terminó en un susurro para sí mismo.

Rose se extrañó por como el rubio estaba comenzando a actuar. El aspecto desolado de Scorpius era el detonante para el muro que ella estaba levantando, y si no fuera por el momento incómodo, hubiese acariciado ese rubio cabello para intentar confortarlo. Porque ahora parecía un loco al que le habían sobrepasado las emociones del día, y que finalmente estaba sucumbiendo a la presión de sus errores.

Pero ella no debía flaquear. Sin importar lo descolocada que podía resultar la expresión tallada en el rostro de Scorpius, ella debía seguir igual de fuerte.

-¿Qué te parece gracioso? – Rose simuló un tono de voz aún más contencioso, por el repentino cambio de actitud del rubio. Pero cuando los ojos de Scorpius atraparon su visión, ella se dio cuenta. Aquella era un gesto de tristeza, unos ojos desesperados.

Las manos de Scorpius comenzaron a temblar, casi imperceptiblemente, al verse perdido en aquella batalla. Él sabía que la había dañado. Que de alguna manera absurda, la había cagado y había roto algo que estuvo en sus manos por un corto tiempo. Resultaba un tanto ilógico que algo que deseó desde niño, lo rechazaba justo cuando podía tomarlo con solo alargar el brazo. Quería creer que su inmadurez a veces era inocua, pero ahí estaba ella, golpeada por cada acción que él no planeó. Aunque Scorpius no quería admitirlo, aunque se sentía estúpido y vulnerable al aceptarlo, dolía. Dolía apartarla, y verla tan resoluta e independiente. Tan parecida a la Rojarosa de sus sueños. Siempre rebelde y siempre inalcanzable.

-Creo que es bueno que se haya quedado en solo un beso, así no se volverá un error mayor.

El alzó la mirada de golpe, repentinamente sobrepasado por la sensación que aquellas palabras habían causado en él. El dolor en su pecho era algo que encontró inexplicable. Pero era lo que necesitaba para despertar. Para entender que si no actuaba ahora, ella huiría, y muy difícilmente Scorpius la volvería a encontrar. Después de que había probado el veneno, después de que estaba muriendo lentamente por ella, él no quería curarse. Él quería seguir experimentando esas arrolladoras sensaciones que Rose causaba en él, a pesar de que están podías saltar entre el dolor y el júbilo.

Él la quería a ella. Con toda su toxicidad, y sus bálsamos.

Y la iba a tener.

-¿Qué?

Scorpius se adelantó, y tumbó varias sillas en el camino, como un cazador que abre camino hacia su presa en medio del bosque. Rose se alejó rápidamente de él, asustada por el súbito cambio de su actitud pasible. Ahora esos ojos grises parecían refulgir con el desafío a que repitiera sus insulsas palabras. Aba, a poca distancia, caminó lejos, intentando no escuchar, pero dispuesto a intervenir si la situación se salía de control.

-Para mí no fue un error, ¿Entiendes, Rose? – Él se había detenido ante la silla que ella antes ocupaba. Los ojos de él brillaban con furia, saboreando la frase antes de soltarla - Fue la gloria.

Sus cuerpos, separados solo por una silla, estaban altivos uno frente al otro. Rose sentía el calor de la furia de él, envolviéndola, aplacando su propia ira. Y sus ojos grises brillaban cual moneda de plata sumergida en agua clara. Pero lo que más descolocó su envarado orgullo, fueron las palabras de Scorpius.

La gloria.

Como si una aguja se hubiese clavado en el pecho, pestañeó varias veces, desconociendo la sensación. Una aguja benigna que inyectaba la calidez necesaria para aplacar aquella engendrada ira que no había dudado en ocultar. Sus ojos azules pronto la delataron, muy en contra de su deseo. Ahora se inflaban fuera de sus órbitas al verse ella sorprendida por la amalgama de sentimientos que desfilaban pisoteando su razón. Rose mordió su labio, sintiendo que su orgullo estaba siendo enajenado gracias a una situación que no esperaba para el día después de besarse con Scorpius Malfoy.

-Si estuviese en mis manos – El rubio rodeó la silla, y se acercó a Rose, quien ahora estaba recostada de la pared, apretando las palmas de su mano contra el frío muro de piedra- Lo repetiría, una y otra – Él disminuyó la distancia, hasta que sus ojos grises y fieros era lo único que Rose veía – Y otra vez.

-Basta – Susurró ella, girando la cabeza, buscando ocultarse de él – No juegues así conmigo.

-Nunca juego, Rose – Ella sintió el aliento cálido de él frotando su cuello- Necesito que me entiendas.

-La he captado, ¿Okey? Lo de la familia..- Ella giró la cara, esta vez dispuesto a enfrentarlo. La mirada gris de él ahora lucía algo distante- Entiendo que tu padre pueda oponerse.

-No, mi padre no se opondría – Scorpius suspiró, y se alejó de ella- Él problema de mi padre, es tu familia.

-¿Mi familia? – Ella parecía levantar de nuevo las defensas. Sus gruesas cejas rojas se alinearon en una clara mueca de disgusto- Mi familia, si te recuerdo, tiene mejor reputación…-

-No me refiero a eso, Rose – él alargó una mano, y la dejó cerca de la mejilla de Rose, como tanteando la posibilidad de tocarla. Ella se removió incómoda, esperando el contacto, sin ánimos de rechazarlo – Conozco a mi padre, y he escuchado también mucho de los Weasley – Scorpius recogió sus dedos lentamente en un puño, y luego bajó la mano, aun sin tocarla, pero definitivamente derrotado- Los Malfoy no estamos para disgusto en estos momentos – terminó, su voz baja y distante.

-¿Qué? No entiendo..-

-¿Puedo besarte, Rose? –Ella infló los ojos, desconcertada por lo poco sutil de sus palabras – Sé que tengo muchas cosas que explicar, y que es probable que no me dejes aclarar todo, pero por Merlín, déjame besarte.

Ella retuvo el aliento en su boca al entrever la súplica resaltando en el tono bajo de su voz. Su vista fue hacia el fondo de la cocina, donde el elfo ahora parecía haber desaparecido de la escena. Y luego saltó imperante a los ojos de Scorpius, que brillaban con expectación, bajo aquellas hebras rubias que cubrían su frente. ¿Por qué era tan malditamente atractivo? ¿Por qué su nariz algo torcida parecía estar en armonía con su mentón cuadrado y fuerte, y sus rizadas pestañas rubias? Él sonrió juguetón al entrever esa grieta por donde podía deslizarse hasta ella. Rose creyó ver sus ojos brillar cuando Scorpius llevó una mano a su mejilla. Ella sintió sus dedos, largos y ásperos, pasear sobre su piel con la lentitud de quien disfruta de lo efímero. Ella tragó con dificultad, sintiéndose asaltada por la ola de calor que nacía desde su vientre y se extendía hasta su cabeza.

-Dicen que si besas a alguien con la mano en su rostro, quiere decir que no quieres alejarte de esa persona- Él cerró los ojos, y acercó su rostro hasta hacerle cosquillas a Rose con su propia nariz- Y maldición, debe ser muy cierto, porque no puedo dejar de tocarte.

Y esta vez fue Rose que no soportó la espera y se apoderó de los labios de Scorpius, con una creciente desesperación. El gimió contra sus labios, y empujó su cuerpo contra el de Rose, aprisionándola contra la pared. Ella jugó ágilmente con los labios de él, mientras Scorpius se entregaba al beso. Con vivacidad, el rubio se encargaba de mantener sus dedos acariciando libremente los cálidos pómulos de Rose. Ella mordió su labio inferior y sonrió cuando lo sintió temblar contra su cuerpo, como si él estuviese a punto de derretirse de puro placer. Placer que solo ella causaba.

Esta vez, Rose se sintió con el poder. Sintió que el deslizar su mano por el pecho de Scorpius, incitándolo hábilmente a profundizar el beso, significaba que ella lo controlaba. Que cuando la camisa de Scorpius se volvió una barrera, y ella, rebeldemente, introdujo su mano debajo de la tela blanca, ella era la dueña de la situación. Y casi saltó de emoción al sentir el temblor de su cálida piel. Cuando Scorpius soltó su mejilla, y sujetó la mano de Rose, apretándola contra su pecho desnudo, pudiendo ella sentir los latidos incesantes de su corazón, una realidad clara e indudable se reveló frente a Rose: Ella, de alguna bizarra manera, se había vuelto importante para Scorpius.

Pero si así era. ¿Por qué él no quería dejarse ver frente a otros?

Rose cortó el beso, no sin antes lamer traviesamente el labio inferior del rubio. Scorpius sonrió, con los ojos cerrados, y dejó su frente apoyada contra la de Rose, sintiendo los rizos rebeldes acariciarle la piel dejada en llamas. Entonces abrió los ojos, y Rose se sorprendió al ver ese brillo de placer refulgir visiblemente en medio de sus irises.

-Regálame un día de tus vacaciones, Rose- Scorpius la observaba con una extraña resolución en sus ojos – Sé que aún falta un mes, pero un día será suficiente para que me entiendas.

Rose lo miró dubitativa.

-Eso es pedir mucho, Scorpius… -Ella bajó la vista, separándose de él – Apenas tengo un mes de estarte conociendo realmente, y un día de besarnos-

-Dos.

-Dos – Corrigió ella, sonriendo en el proceso- Y están los asuntos de hoy…

-Si con el plural, te refieres a Paula, puedo prometerte por mi madre…que yo no quiero tener nada que ver con ella- Sus rostro, serio y libre de arrugas, parecía en concordancia con sus palabras- Eso es algo que te puedo demostrar con hechos, no me veras cerca de Paula.

-No quiero eso, esto es muy reciente como para prohibirte cosas, y además, no soy de esas- Rose se llevó un rizo tras la oreja, y suspiró- ¿Qué le diré a mis padres? – Ella volvía a hablar de las vacaciones- No sé, Scorpius, tengo que pensarlo.

Scorpius asintió, dando un paso hacia atrás para mirarla desde una diferente perspectiva.

-Te aconsejo, la verdad por delante- Rose lo observó, contrariada por las palabras de él- Me refiero, a que si vas a pasar un día conmigo, no mientas a tus padres acerca de ello.

-Eso será extremadamente riesgoso- Rio nerviosamente y luego suspiró – Bien, supongo…supongo que estaré en espera.

Ambos quedaron varios segundos en silencio, los cuales Rose aprovechó para recoger su bolso y acomodar su camisa alborotada. Scorpius, por el otro lado, no se preocupó en corregir el desorden que había causado Rose con su uniforme.

-¿Puedo seguir…podemos seguir con esto? – Scorpius movió su mano derecha entre los dos – Quiero decir…

-No tienes que terminar – Rose se acercó a Scorpius, y levantándose de puntillas, depósito un beso en sus entreabiertos labios- Será como tú quieras, por ahora – Señaló alzando su pelirroja ceja- pero tienes que darme tiempo para asimilar el hecho de que no quieres que nos vean en público.

-Rose, no es lo que piensas.

-Bien, sé que aún no lo entiendo, pero no creo poder estar sucumbiendo a los deseos de besarte cuando quiera, en algún lugar oculto de los pasillos del castillo – Ella caminó hacia la salida- No puedes siempre salirte con la tuya, Scorpius Malfoy.

Él sonrió socarronamente, y alzó la mano a modo de despedida justo cuando Rose desaparecía por el retrato. Una vez que ella salió, suspiró como quien libera el estrés luego de un alto momento de tensión.

-¿Le contarás acerca de la ama Astoria?- Aba, quien parecía haber reaparecido con el sonido de la puerta de la cocina cerrándose, hablaba con su voz sorprendida, muy cerca de Scorpius.

-Es extraño- Respondió él, con una súbita sensación de júbilo- Me costó tanto convencerme de que Paula debía conocer a mis padres a pesar de llevar dos años saliendo, y me cuesta tanto convencerme de que es muy temprano para Rose, a pesar de que tengo un día de besarla.

Aba pestañeó, entusiasmado por las palabras de su antiguo amo.

-Entonces siga sus instintos, Señorito –Terminó el elfo, caminando lejos de él para tomar un trapo y comenzar a limpiar las mesas.

-Me has… me has llamado ¿Señorito? – Scorpius alzó la mirada extrañada- Siempre me tuteas Aba…

-Solo porqué siento que está creciendo – El rubio alzó una ceja- No madurando, creciendo – Apuntó para sacarle una sonrisa a Scorpius.

-Si…estoy creciendo – Y lo único que pintó su cerebro en aquel momento, era la cálida sonrisa de su madre justo antes de leerle uno de sus tantos cuentos.

_Mi As:_

_Una mirada abajo, un brazo levantado, y muchas cosas que decir, pero pocas dichas. Un beso robado, pero no de él. Y un perdón a medias, no merecido. Pudo haber sido su rey, pero está siendo su plebeyo. Y ahora debe conocerla. Debe conocer a la bella durmiente que reposa en las blancas nubes. ¿Podrá ser rey? Él quiere serlo. Aunque ella no lo sepa, él quiere tomar el veneno. Ella, la Rosa. _

_Siempre tuyo._

**NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO!**

**Solo quiero decirles que lo siento mucho por la tardanza! Estoy súper atareada con un montón de proyectos nuevos que quiero hacer, y cambios y demás cosas y no he podido subir el capítulo. Pero mil gracias por sus comentarios, y favoritos y follows! LOS adooro! GRACIAAAS! Para el próximo capítulo espero no tardarme tanto! **

**SMILE FOR ME ( :**


	9. Capítulo 8: Cuidado con la Bruja

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo Todo de _ella,_ ya saben… no necesita presentación.

**ROJAROSA**

**Capítulo 8:**

"Cuidado con la bruja"

Rose le había pedido tiempo. Y por Merlín que la pelirroja quiso buscar unas cuerdas con las cuales poder atarse a los postes de su cama, y refrenar esos instintos irreflexivos. Pero tal como había predicho dos días después, mientras sus ojos azules permanecían abiertos en dirección al techo de su cama, ella flaquearía con mucha facilidad.

Al día siguiente, durante la extenuante clase de pociones, él parecía rozarla con más frecuencia de lo habitual. Incluso descubrió su maquiavélico plan del "mortero al suelo", luego de que el susodicho objeto cayera de la mesa. Él, con una aparente actitud serena, se arrodilló para recogerlo, y en el proceso, raspó su velludo brazo contra la piel descubierta de su pierna. Sin lugar a dudas, el plan había sido un éxito. Así que, al finalizar la tortuosa clase, lo siguió.

Scorpius caminaba junto a Oddyseus y Lysander, algo alejado del tema de conversación. O eso creía Rose, luego de vislumbrar que sus ojos grises parecían apuntar a cualquier sitio excepto a las palabras de sus dos compañeros. Ella se lamió el labio, buscando alguna manera de captar su atención. Pero cualquier método la llevaría, irremediablemente, a hacerse notar por Lysander. Lo que podría suponer un gran problema, siendo el rubio el novio de la molesta Lily Potter.

—¿Qué estás tratando de hacer?

Lily, con su largo cabello lacio y sus pecas esparcidas por toda su nariz, la observaba con los brazos en jarra, apoyada de una columna. Rose se increpó mentalmente por no haber estudiado sus alrededores antes de seguir a Scorpius. Quien, por cierto, había volteado ante el nada disimulado llamado de su prima.

A veces dudaba de tener algo de buena suerte.

—Sirena… me sigues— Lysander, ahora con su cabello recogido en una moño cebolla al tope de su cabeza, dio dos grandes zancadas para cubrir en un torpe abrazo a su pequeña novia— Es bien sabido que me extrañas a cada segundo.

—Basta, cabeza de cebolla, aléjate – Ella lo empujó con cariño, no sin antes mirarlo con diversión en sus verdes ojos— Vaya, se ve que seguiste al pie de la letra mi recomendación— Lysander desobedeció, y volvió a encerrarla en un abrazo – Lysander, quiero discutir con Rose y no me dejas – La voz de ella salió apagada por la tela del uniforme de Lysander.

A tres pasos de distancia, tres muchachos observaban la escena con una mueca de desagrado.

—Agradece que Albus no está cerca, Lysander— Rose, aprovechando la vista obstaculizada de su prima, lanzó una mirada significativa a Scorpius, quién, casualmente, estaba mirándola. Él le sonrió, con algo muy parecido al triunfo.

Oddyseus, junto a él, se aclaró la garganta.

—Basta con estas demostraciones románticas— Espetó, lanzando mirada furtiva al rubio. Rose se sonrojó al entrever que las palabras no pretendían ser exclusivas para Lily y su novio— Lysander, ¿no iras a comer con nosotros?

— ¿Nosotros? Nunca dije que iría a comer –Comenzó Scorpius, y Oddyseus jadeó sorprendido— ¿Qué? Eres tú quien lo ha asumido.

—Mi sirena me seguía, la tengo que seguir a ella.

—Eh, ¿quién te ha dicho que es a ti a quien he seguido? – Lily, quien ahora sujetaba la mano de Lysander entre las suyas, se giró para enfrentar a Rose— Me refiero a mi prima.

— ¿Rose?

— ¿Yo?— La pelirroja se señaló, con muy fingida duda— Estaba caminando…

— ¿A dónde? El comedor no está por allá – Lily agudizó la mirada— las mazmorras de Slytherin es lo que hay en esa dirección.

—Y el despacho del profesor Firenze, que me pidió hace dos días que hablara con él – Rose frunció el ceño, buscando lucir intimidante— Me está preocupando tu nivel de locura.

— ¡Eh! Que sean primas no da derecho— Lysander fruncía el ceño ante la ofensa, junto con un puchero.

Todos permanecieron en un incómodo silencio, perturbados hasta la raíz por la mueca infantil del adolescente. Rose creyó escuchar algo que sonó como "me tienes que estar jodiendo", y estuvo muy segura de que provino de Oddyseus. Sin quererlo, rio por la escena.

—Eso fue patético, Scarmander— Scorpius reacomodó su bolso en la espalda— Me iré, necesito aclararme un poco y la torre de astronomía ofrece buen calor a esta hora— Rose tomó nota mental— Tú, Potter – Señaló a Lily y dejó caer su boca en una mueca de asco— Disculpa el atrevimiento, pero repara a tu novio.

—A mí me gusta así, Malfoy –Aclaró con el mentón levantado, y Lysander la volvió a abrazar con el mismo furor de siempre— Lysander, basta – Scorpius se encogió de hombros, y se alejó por el pasillo— ¿Y a quién le importa a donde vaya ese mequetrefe?

—Curioso que lo digas— Oddyseus miró por dos segundos a Rose, quién jugó nerviosa con la media cola de su cabello.

—Bueno, me voy, creo que regresaré a la sala común – Rose observó su muñeca, casi haciéndola parecer interesante— Ahora que lo pienso, seguro debe ser la hora de almuerzo del profesor Firenze y yo aprovecharé para hacer los deberes de transformaciones.

— ¿Eh?— Lily alzó la cabeza por encima del hombro de Lysander, al ver como Rose caminaba por el pasillo a paso raudo, sin siquiera dar por terminada la conversación, casi como si estuviese huyendo— Eso fue una mentira compulsiva— Señalizó con perspicacia.

—Que intuitiva eres…—Lily giró la cabeza para observar al Slytherin restante, quien giró sobre sus talones y siguió caminando hacia las mazmorras— Usa tu intuición ya que tu novio carece de ella.

—Yo intuyo cuando mi sirena está cerca— Acusó Lysander, abrazando por la espalda a Lily.

Pero Lily se sintió curiosa por el extraño comentario de Zabinni. ¿Qué demonios tenía que intuir?

Fuera de la vista de águila de su prima, Rose casi corrió por el pasillo que llevaba a las escalinata del último piso, aun presionada por el inminente interés que Lily estaba poniendo en su misteriosa forma de actuar. Indudablemente, ella sospechaba algo, y eso quería decir que tenía que sumarle una preocupación más a lo que significaba su relación con el Slytherin. Giró en la esquina, esta vez cuidando que ninguna cabeza pelirroja estuviese por los alrededores. Ni tampoco la de Albus, ni la de Dominique.

Con el corazón latiendo con desespero, caminó hacia las largas escaleras, intentando lucir un semblante desinteresado. Entre los alumnos caminando, entrevió a Lorcan, el hermano de Lysander, quién movió la cabeza a modo de saludo. Ella levantó la mano, y con un giró apresurado, subió a las escaleras de mármol. Quería creer que Lorcan no implicaba Lysander, pero en realidad los gemelos eran muy unidos. La suerte, en definitiva, no estaba de su lado. Rose suspiró con pesar cuando alcanzó el último escalón, llegando al piso donde estaba la torre. No sabía porque sus nervios se crispaban al pensar en la idea de Lily descubriendo el romance entre ella y Scorpius. En realidad, estaba muy segura que -lo que sea que- tenía con Scorpius, beneficiaría a Lily en muchos sentidos, siendo que ella estaba en una relación con otro Slytherin.

Un Slytherin sin padres mortifagos.

Y con una madre heroína de guerra.

Por Merlín. No era nada lo mismo.

Las suelas de sus zapatos resonaban en el pasillo, como lo hacía la realización de aquella verdad en su cabeza. No era un asunto de una Gryffindor y un Slytherin. Era una Weasley y un Malfoy. Una infamia, lo llamaría su padre. Que, por supuesto, sería el primero en prenderle fuego a la mansión de Scorpius. Seguido de su hermano, luego Fred, y finalmente el tío George y el tío Bill. Y no olvidar a Teddy Lupin.

Para cuando llegó a la puerta de la torre, sus ánimos parecían haber sido atrapados por el rey del inframundo. Así que el entusiasmo que había tenido inicialmente, al pensar en encontrarse con Scorpius, se había esfumado por la grieta de la inseguridad. Aunque aún estaba a tiempo de renunciar, su corazón le gritaba otra cosa. Solía ser de las que pensaba que el camino clásico era el más correcto a seguir. Pero hoy…justo hoy, ese camino se le mostraba monótono. Fue que decidió que la aventura, que lo prohibido, era lo que hacía de la vida más emocionante. Y lo espontaneo, era la polvoreada de sabor para las más insípidas de las rutinas.

Así que abrió la puerta.

Sería justo decir que la brisa fue la que la recibió en la torre de Astronomía. Una fría brisa de invierno que soplaba con furor, enfriando el rincón más cálido del castillo. Después de todo, era el soplo del frío lo que heló su cuello justo cuando abrió la puerta. Pero apenas un segundo de cerrar la puerta tras ella, el cuerpo alto de Scorpius hizo aparición y, jalándola por la cintura, la apretó contra él para luego comer sus labios en un torpe pero furioso beso.

Así que era más preciso apuntar que fueron sus labios cálidos y suaves quienes la recibieron.

Ella jadeó extasiada cuando la familiar onda de calor se abrió paso desde su estómago, comenzando a acumularse en esos lugares claves que le originaban un suave cosquilleo placentero. Scorpius parecía haber pasado una etapa de inanición, porque estaba hambriento de cada milímetro de piel habitando en su boca. Jalaba su labio inferior y suspiraba, y luego pasaba su lengua por cada esquina, deteniéndose a saborearla. Rose volvió a introducir sus inquietas manos bajo su camisa, recorriendo el largo camino de la espalda tersa de Scorpius. Él tembló con el contacto de las manos frías, y susurró su nombre cuando sus uñas marcaron su piel.

Las manos, otrora en la cintura de la pelirroja, la acariciaban por encima de la camisa, y Rose sonrió por lo educado que estaba resultando. Sin duda alguna, estaba frenándose con todas sus fuerzas de tocar allá en donde el fuego del momento parecía estar arrasando con su piel. Quería gemir contra su boca que necesitaba el roce de sus manos, que ansiaba sentir sus largos dedos aprendiéndose las marcas de su piel.

—Rose – Él se separó, jadeando por la inclemente oleada de pasión que su corazón estaba experimentando. Ella abrió los ojos, y encontró su mirada gris, en una algarabía entre el placer y la añoranza — Por Merlín… pensé que nunca – Depositó otro beso en sus labios entreabiertos— Vendrías a mí.

Ella sonrió, y llevó una mano para acariciar la nariz de él con ternura.

—Eres irresistible.

Las palabras de Rose dejaron al rubio boquiabierto, con cualquier contestación ahogada en medio de su garganta. Así que respondió como mejor se le ocurrió, volviendo a arremeter contra ella. Esta vez no dejó descuidada los otros lares de su rostro, así que depositó un beso en su oreja, ganándose un gemido placentero que endureció su zona baja. Por Merlín, jamás había sentido aquella sensación de urgencia. Aquel revoltijo de emociones latiendo contra su pecho, ordenándole ir más allá. Y Rose, con sus suaves y delgadas manos, haciendo círculos en su ombligo, estaba llevándolo a una zona donde se le haría muy difícil pararse frente a la barrera de la razón.

Él se detuvo, y pegó su mejilla contra la de Rose, sintiendo el aliento cálido de la pelirroja cosquillear en la punta de sus orejas. ¿Frío de otoño? ¿Hacía frío en aquel momento? Porque él estaba muriendo de calor.

—Creo que si sigo, no voy querer detenerme en un buen rato— Se separó un poco de ella, y besó su nariz, donde millones de lunares lo saludaban a corta distancia— Y estoy segura que no quieres perder tu hora de almuerzo.

Rose asintió, y él suspiro, alejándose para volver a acomodar su uniforme.

—No te frenes tanto— La voz de Rose, detrás de él, lo hizo girarse sorprendido— Cuando me besas, sé que… te detienes, no lo hagas— Los ojos de Scorpius se oscurecieron de puro placer, y él tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para evitar volver a caer en su boca— No soy tan inocente como crees, yo también tuve un novio de dos años.

Y de repente aquello sacó el aire de su estómago. Por primera vez experimentó que no ser el primero podía resultar un tanto amargo. Scorpius sonrió, intentando evadir un gesto forzado, y asintió.

—Debes irte – Esta vez volvió a besarla con fuerza, y su lengua se coló rebelde en la boca de Rose, peleando encendida contra la de ella. Pero el beso fue corto y Scorpius se separó a tiempo – Recuerda que no puedes levantar sospechas.

Rose frunció el ceño ante aquella señalización, y Scorpius sonrió con calidez, detectando su inconformidad.

—Pronto entenderás, Rose.

—Espero. –Terminó ella, mientras recogía su bolso abandonado en el suelo.

Scorpius botó el aire, sin duda sintiendo la presión de ella y la culpa de su malestar se ancló en la parte superior de su espalda, como un peso que no estaba dispuesto a desaparecer con rapidez. Entonces, se acercó a ella y tomó una hebra de su rojo cabello. La colocó detrás de su oreja y le sonrió con esperanza.

—Valdrá la pena la espera.

_**-RR-**_

Calificarla de noble, o buena, sería estar muy lejos de la realidad.

La verdad, es que Paula reunía más defectos que cualidades. Y la envidia los hacía relucir, como cera sobre el suelo pulido de la mansión de los Bulstrode. Y Halley a veces no podía evitar complacerla. Esa búsqueda de estatus, que a veces le parecía fútil, era algo que debía establecer antes de graduarse de Hogwarts. No pertenecía ninguna familia renombrada y, por supuesto, su familia había tenido una participación nula en la guerra. Ningún bando, ningún peligro. Solo un largo viaje a Finlandia.

Halley sabía que debía construirse un nombre dentro de Hogwarts, para luego tener una vida fuera de este. Y Paula Bulstrode parecía un buen camino. Quizás era algo frívola en ese sentido, pero la parte más inteligente de su cabeza le recordaba que entre Paula y ella solo existían formalidades. Nada profundo ni extenso. Había muchas diferencias y pocas cosas en común. Pero en general, se conformaban.

Así que, mientras caminaba hacia la sala común de Slytherin, con su cabeza calculadora buscando tejer una red que la beneficiara en más de algún sentido básico, no podía dejar de recrear la imagen que había visto hace minutos. La de una serpiente enroscada al cuello de un león, sin propósitos asesinos. Sino más bien, lujuriosos. Halley negó con la cabeza, creyendo que los dos eran unos tontos por confiar en aquella relación. No es que Halley considerara a alguien como su ser especial – no tenía mucha experiencia al respecto— y tampoco moría por la búsqueda de un cálido abrazo. Pero si estaba consiente de relaciones que no podían ser. De esas prohibidas por la sociedad, por haberse vuelto un extraño tabú inconscientemente impuesto.

Pero, extrañamente, la belleza de aquella prohibición le pareció casi fantástica. Como una jugada traviesa bajo miradas tiránicas. Como una flor en medio de la maleza. No conocía esa vena romántica, hasta ese momento, hasta que sintió que sería un desperdicio dejar aquella clandestinidad en manos de una mujer celosa. Por eso, cuando llegó a la sala común de Slytherin, y los ojos ansiosos de Paula Bulstrode la recibieron, con un guiño de malicia, Halley tomó una decisión.

— ¿Me lo trajiste? ¿Me trajiste su corazón? – Su cabello negro bailaba mientras Paula caminaba hacia Halley – ¿Le gusta Scorpius?

Halley no dudó ni un segundo cuando sus labios se separaron. Era algo de lo que sentiría orgullo, incluso días después.

—No – Soltó con aparente hastío— Su corazón sigue siendo su ex novio, el tal Leonard.

Paula compuso una mueca de triunfo, y el júbilo del alivio recorrió todas sus facciones. Y Halley se sintió contenta de no haberle revelado nada.

De no haberle entregado el corazón de Rose Weasley.

_**-RR-**_

Llevaban dos semanas en aquella situación, y a veces creía sentir que sus pies se desplazaban por nubes de algodón, con todo el azúcar que antes podía llamar repugnante. Si antes le parecía que Scorpius era atractivo, ahora lo creía tan hermoso que dolía. Mirarlo cerrar los ojos con dedicación, mientras sus labios absorbían cada recoveco de su piel, le parecía una actividad en la que podía sumergirse por siglos. A veces creía que era injusto que el mundo le haya dado un cabello tan sedoso a un rubio extrovertido y atractivo, pero no por eso se impedía acariciar con sus dedos las hebras de su cabello, casi blanco. Cada hilo se envolvía en su dedo, y se deslizaba lejos de él, acariciando sus finas manos.

Rose reía. Reía tanto con él, que en una parte sintió compasión por los que no sintieran ese tipo de felicidad desbordante. Reír ahora parecía un arte, esculturas de sonrisas y pinceladas de carcajadas. Tan inusual en ella, a veces se le escapaba una risa traviesa en una que otra clase, y Albus la miraba con una expresión confundida poco digna de él. Rose entonces carraspeaba, e intentaba recomponerse de su arrojo a aquellas sensaciones. Era tan extraño sentirse abrazada, sentirse pertenecer a ese hueco que los pálidos brazos de Scorpius formaban para Rose. Y luego, el beso que el depositaba en su coronilla, parecía más reconfortante que aquel destinado para sus labios. Era abrumador experimentar aquel calor en su pecho, que parecía más real que cualquier otro sentimiento.

Un día, en una de sus escabullidas a la torre de astronomía, ella reposaba con los ojos cerrados sobre la manta que solían extender el suelo. Quizás, por unos segundos, cayó rendida por el sonido apaciguador de la brisa, y la respiración de Scorpius soplando en su cara. Pero un beso de él la despertó. Un beso en cada uno de sus ojos, que se sintió como esperanzador. Un beso que le transmitió, no una sensación de alegría, sino algo parecido a la plenitud. A la pertenencia.

Ella, muy profundo en su corazón, detestaba la idea. Pero sabía que tanta felicidad solía durar muy poco.

Llevaban dos semanas en aquella situación, y Rose se sentía ambivalente al respecto. Durante las noches, sola en su cama y con la almohada como compañera, la idea le comenzaba a resultar repugnante. Muy en su contra, recordaba su relación con Leonard, tan abierta y complaciente. Y su malicioso subconsciente se empeñaba en comparar su pasada relación con lo que sea que tenía con Scorpius. Recordaba la relación de Lysander y Lily, que era en esencia muy parecida a la de ella. E indudablemente se preguntaba porque estaba resultando tan distinta. Luego Rose se reprendía, y recordaba las corrientes eléctricas, las vorágines de sensaciones y los temblores de su cuerpo. Leonard había sido incapaz de alcanzar esos puntos que Scorpius fácilmente tocaba, y ella sucumbía ante las reacciones que las manos de Scorpius causaban en su cuerpo.

Ahora tenían una costumbre, tres días a la semana, almorzaban los dos en la torre de Astronomía. Milo y Omsa eran constantemente los encargados de surtirlos con el almuerzo. Y ya ella se estaba acostumbrando a los comentarios nada comunes que se combinaban con las opiniones de ambos elfos domésticos.

— ¿Ya tuvieron sexo?— Omsa dejó los platos de sopa sobre una mesa enana improvisada. Rose y Scorpius se sentaban en cojines invocados por los elfos, que parecían muy felices de poder complacer a su antiguo amo— Hay muchas posiciones que probar.

— ¡Omsa! ¡No es sexo! Milo sabe que se llama – Milo pestañeó con ilusión, juntando sus manos frente a su pecho— Hacer el amor.

Omsa, que parecía mayor de los dos, pellizcó el puente de la nariz, extrañamente agotado por las palabrerías de su compañero. Rose sonrió, atrapada por el espectáculo que le ofrecían los dos elfos.

—Se nota que no conoces al señorito.

—¡Omsa! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Rose rio al ver un rubor nada común apoderarse de las mejillas de Scorpius.

—Qué usted va por el sexo, definitivamente— Omsa chasqueó los dedos, y unas hamburguesas aparecieron frente a ellos— Omsa sabe que desde los catorce, el señorito va por el sexo.

—Eres tan desagradable, el amor es lo que da vida al sexo.

—Es por eso que aun te falta por crecer, Milo – El más grande de los elfos hizo una inclinación, y jaló de la muñeca al menor— Nosotros nos retiramos, avísenos cuando termine – Y con un plop, desaparecieron del lugar.

Rose sonrió divertida por la peculiar pareja que formaban los elfos. Scorpius se acercó a ella y robó un beso de su boca, para luego sentarse recto.

— ¡Oye! ¿Por qué ha sido eso? – Rose alzó una ceja, cuando vio que él tomaba de su sopa con un guiño travieso en sus ojos.

— Me provocó, tenías esta cara de – Scorpius observó el cielo, como buscando la palabra adecuada— oso de felpa.

— ¿Oso de felpa? – Scorpius sonrió, al ver la cara de frustración ante la comparación que él había propuesto— Oye… — Scorpius alzó la mirada al escuchar el ronroneó suave de su voz. Tragó con fuerza cuando la vio gateando hasta él, contoneando sus caderas con exageración— ¿Seguro que te recordé a un oso de peluche? – Preguntó con astucia, rozando con exagerada lentitud el lóbulo de la oreja de Scorpius.

El rubio giró la cabeza con tal rapidez que le dolió el cuello, y la jaló a él para apoderarse de sus labios que no paraban de incitarlo a poseerlos. Escondió su mano entre aquellos rizos suaves de los que no se cansaba de acariciar. Rose caminó más hacia él, empujándolo hasta que su cuerpo terminó recostado sobre el frío suelo de la torre. Scorpius gimió con desesperación, cuando Rose dejó caer su cuerpo sobre él, y siguió besándolo por el cuello.

—Rose— Balbuceó, su voz ronca, supurando deseo en cada una de sus silabas. El arqueó su cabeza, descubriendo aún más su cuello, y Rose no dudo en lamer la zona en pequeños círculos. Scorpius se removió, sintiendo el placer levantarse de su sueño y acelerar su respiración.

Sus manos se metieron debajo de la falda de Rose, buscando acariciar la piel de sus muslos. Ella suspiró en su cuello, y de un empujón, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Scorpius la miró confundido.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

—Eso – Ella golpeó su pecho con un puño— Es el motivo por el cual no debes llamarme oso de felpa.

La quijada del rubio cayó por el peso de la sorpresa. Rose le guiñó un ojo, y se levantó, dejándolo con un claro bulto en la entrepierna que Scorpius se apresuró a cubrir con su túnica.

— Has sido muy traviesa, Weasley.

Ella sonrió juguetona, y Scorpius permaneció otros segundos acostados sobre el suelo, intentando adormecer ciertas partes de su anatomía. Rose iba a continuar con su sopa, cuando una lechuza de color negro, y manchas marrones, giró en círculos por encima de su cabeza. Ella entrecerró los ojos y comprendió que no se trataba de la lechuza de su familia, lo que significaba.

—Scorpius, hay una lechuza sobrevolando la torre, y no es para mí.

Él se levantó de golpe, y Rose se preocupó cuando vio su rostro contraerse en una expresión fantasmal, pálido como la nieve. Scorpius se levantó con lentitud, casi como si quisiera retrasar el momento, y extendió los brazos, en una posición que parecía resultarle un completo calvario. La lechuza dejó caer un sobre verde, ligero y sin mucho contenido. Probablemente era un papel. Pero era un papel capaz de quitar el color del rostro del rubio. Él permaneció varios segundos contemplando el papel verde, sus ojos inflados llenos de algo que ella identificó como preocupación.

—Scorpius.

—Debo irme… —El caminó hasta una esquina, y ella juró que cada paso que daba lo hacía tambalear. Scorpius recogió sus cosas, con algo de torpeza. Levantó la vista e intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero una mueca fue lo que apareció en su lugar— Solo llámalos, ya sabes, ellos vendrán— Habló refiriéndose a los elfos –Nos vemos…

Y abandonó la torre, dejando a Rose con una extraña presión en el pecho. ¿Qué había en el interior de aquella carta? ¿Quién era el emisor?

¿Quién podía descolocarlo de tal forma que había olvidado darle un beso de despedida?

El viento volvió a soplar, y sus rizos volaron en la dirección de las hojas de otoño. Repentinamente, comenzó a hacer mucho frío.

_**-RR-**_

Oddyseus entró en el cuarto, hastiado del día de clases y fastidiado con la ausencia de Scorpius y la exagerada presencia de Lysander. Había tenido que copiar todas las clases de la tarde con exagerada atención, dado el hecho de que Scarmander prefería ocupar su tiempo en dibujar su animal fantástico favorito sobre el pergamino destinado a encantamientos. Cabe destacar que la criatura tenía el rostro muy parecido al de Lily Potter. Scorpius, por otro lado, parecía feliz en intercambiar la importancia de las clases por las horas de clandestinidad con cierta pelirroja.

Tenía que aceptarlo. Las pelirrojas traían locos a sus dos amigos.

En cuanto Scorpius o Lysander llegaran a la habitación, los haría pagar. Unas pastillas vomitivas nunca hacían falta en su baúl, y él quería reclamar solo un poco de atención.

Pero cuando alzó la mirada y encontró al Scorpius sentado en un taburete frente a la ventana, con su rubio y siempre impecable cabello ahora alborotado, se dio cuenta que no podía reprocharle nada. Por lo menos no el día de hoy. La espalda de él lucía firme, y desde lejos nadie notaría nada. Pero Oddyseus llevaba años viviendo con Scorpius, y aquel tipo de actitud usualmente venía derivada de un único y monumental tormento.

Oddyseus solía caracterizarse por su empatía en torno a las desgracias de los demás, y aquí era donde su sexto sentido le daba la alerta. Algo iba detestablemente mal, y Scorpius parecía estar recién confrontando esa realidad.

—Scorpius

Él rubio no se inmutó y Oddysseus pestañeó desconcertado. Giró el rostro, y observó que las sabanas de su cama estaban intactas. Y entonces, ¿Por qué aquel aspecto desaliñado si no había tocado la cama? Ahí fue cuando el objeto maldito se iluminó como llamando su atención. El objeto de la discordia. Un sobre verde, con una cinta negra, brillando rebelde desde la mesa de noche de su compañero. Oddysseus se restregó el rostro con la palma de su mano y dio varios pasos hacia él.

Odiaba el color del sobre, no tanto como Scorpius, pero le tenía un temor muy cercano al que el rubio sentía. Era definitivo. Detestablemente mal.

Sabía que a Scorpius no le importaría, así que no se tomó la molestia de preguntar. Solo dio tres zancadas hacia la pequeña mesa y recogió la carta de la discordia, como secretamente había decidido llamarla. Pero lo que leyó, le sacó la respiración.

_Scorpius:_

_Basta. Has de parar en este mismo momento con las ridículas historias. No estás logrando nada y mucho menos con tu nuevo modo de escribir. ¿Acaso pensaste que no lo notaría? He vivido muchas cosas, Scorpius, y te puedo asegurar que pasará mucho tiempo para que puedas esconder satisfactoriamente algo de mí. Termina con esto, antes de que causes otro disgusto en ella. Lo que necesitas es un buen golpe. ¿Lo querías? No iba a llegar a esto. Ella nunca pide que lo comente, pero sé que tú necesitas una cucharada de realidad, por lo menos mensualmente. Despierta máximo una vez al día, y a veces no lo hace en tres. ¿De verdad quieres una disputa a estas alturas? ¿Quieres darle el golpe de gracia y llevarla lejos? Porqué en el momento en que los padres de la niña se enteren, hay muchas cosas que harán de ti ¿Entiendes, Scorpius?_

_Basta._

Oddyseus tragó con fuerza ante lo expresivo del contenido del sobre, tocado por la rudeza y frivolidad de la carta que indudablemente estaba escrita por el padre de Scorpius. Él conocía al Señor Malfoy, y sabía que sus palabras estaban lejos de representar lo que era un escrito propio de él. La manera en que la tinta parecía oscurecerse en algunos puntos, le daba una idea de que al mayor de los Malfoy le había costado plasmar cada idea. Algo muy malo estaba sucediendo, y Scorpius nunca había estado al tanto de ello.

Hasta ahora.

Dejó el sobre en la mesa, y volvió la vista hacia Scorpius, quien no se había movido desde su escandalosa entrada. Oddyseus apretó los puños nerviosos, y caminó hasta él. Pero antes de llegar, el rubio se levantó de golpe de la silla.

—No digas nada – Su voz temblaba, y Oddyseus quiso evitar su rostro. Sabía que Scorpius odiaba que lo viesen llorando, y entendía que esconderse en la habitación era su manera de retraerse del mundo, y culparse en silencio hasta enfermar— Yo…voy a tomar un baño – Anunció, y giró, dispuesto a enfrentar a Oddyseus.

Su semblante, con ojos hinchados, parecía haber sido víctima de algún hechizo que lo hacía ver más envejecido. Sus hombros caían derrotados a cada lado y sus ojos, siempre brillantes y retadores, estaban nublados por la cólera y la incertidumbre. De repente, él cerró los ojos en una clara mueca de dolor y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, masajeando sus sienes.

— ¿Estás bien? — Oddyseus se atrevió a preguntar, con un tono de voz tan conciliador que le dio algo de asco. No quería que el rubio pensara que él le tenía lastima. Scorpius asintió, suspirando con pesar— Es Rose, ¿verdad? – Scorpius alzó la mirada, sorprendido por la pregunta del moreno— La niña que tu padre menciona en la carta, es Rose.

Scorpius no respondió, solo fijó su mirada al vacío.

Oddyseus suspiró con derrota y se sentó en su propia cama adoselada.

—No quiero decir que te lo dije, Scorpius— Oddyseus se restregó la mano— Pero intenté prevenir…

Un estridente sonido interrumpió el silencio. Oddyseus alzó la vista para ver el vaso de agua que antiguamente reposaba sobre la mesita de noche de Lysander, hecho trizas sobre el suelo. Scorpius respiraba agitado.

—No entiendes, no lo entiendes, tú no lo entiendes— Él se jaló el cabello rubio, y Oddyseus pudo jurar que no fue con ligereza. Antes de que pudiera seguir, el moreno se apresuró a ir hasta Scorpius— No, no te acerques, no vengas con tu maldita lástima a encargarte de mí – Él respiraba agitado, sus ojos rodando en sus orbitas – Nadie entiende y papá tiene la culpa.

Oddyseus tomó nota. Nunca él se refería a su padre por aquel seudónimo.

—Scorpius— el nombrado volvió a colocar el gesto de dolor, masajeando su sien, y Oddyseus comenzó a preocuparse realmente – Tranquilo, podemos hablar con McGonagall, quizás te dejen ir una semana antes.

— ¿Por qué soy tan incompetente? Siempre hablo demás, siempre soy tan impertinente, y he tenido tanto cuidado con mi madre…tanto – Él se pegó de la pared, mirando al infinito. Sus ojos perdidos en alguna dimensión que Oddyseus no logró alcanzar— Tanto que no me he dado cuenta— Terminó en casi un susurro desolado, deslizándose por la pared hasta llegar al piso— No me di cuenta y nadie lo entiende— Enterró su rostro entre las piernas— Padre debe odiarme.

La habitación permaneció en silencio por un minuto entero, que Oddyseus aprovechó para caminar lentamente hasta donde Scorpius agonizaba. Entonces, hizo lo que creyó más razonable. Se sentó a su lado, y dejó que él sintiera el calor de su cuerpo. El calor de su apoyo. No había mucho que pudiese hacer, ni palabras perfectas que lo pudieran consolar. Solo quedaba eso.

Ser su amigo, su muro de apoyo.

_**-RR-**_

Rose entró al comedor, buscando con la vista a Scorpius. Ella suspiró aliviada cuando lo vio sentado junto a Oddyseuss en la mesa de los Slytherin. Pero su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre la madera, y su rostro oculto entre sus brazos, completamente ajeno de que la había dejado esperando por él. Ella había estado varios minutos en la torre de Astronomía, con una punzada de mal augurio azotando su pecho. Milo y Omsa también parecían desesperados por la llegada del rubio, y ambos suspiraron derrotados cuando Rose les indicó que almorzaría en el comedor. Desde el día anterior, no había podido hablar con Scorpius. Normalmente, encontraban algún escondrijo donde besarse a escondidas de todos, o él le mandaba algún mensaje fortuito, que le indicaba el lugar en donde él la esperaba. Pero ayer nada de eso pasó. Incluso, se atrevía a pensar que el muchacho no asistió a ninguna de sus clases matutinas.

— ¿Es a Malfoy al que estás mirando? – Lily la sorprendió desde atrás, logrando que ella se sobresaltara – Porque no creo que se trate de Zabinni, no entra en tu rango de gustos.

Rose se rascó la garganta, sintiéndose capturada in fraganti. Luego sacudió la cabeza con furor.

— ¿Acaso no puedo echar una miradita al Gran Comedor? – Preguntó, con una muy bien fingida mirada acusadora— ¿O eres tú la única con la capacidad de criticar a quien quieras?

—Para mí es un hobby — Aclaró Lily, con una ceja alzada— Tú, en cambio, no podrías criticar ni la falda con tachuelas de Wendy Loyle.

—¿ A qué viene este cuestionario Lily? No entiendo que quieres hacer.

—Algo te escondes entre manos, querida prima— Acotó la menor, levantando el dedo índice de modo amenazador— Y si no terminas de decírmelo, yo misma me ocuparé de develar el misterio.

— ¿Acaso no puedo vivir mi vida en paz, Lils? Todo tiene que ser un continuo chisme en esta familia— Rose caminó pisando con fuerza, dirigiéndose a la mesa de los Gryffindors, y sintió los pasos de Lily seguirla de cerca— Si oculto algo, es por alguna razón.

—Ósea, que sí estas ocultando algo.

— ¡No! – Soltó, con exagerada brusquedad, logrando sorprender a su prima— No oculto nada.

Lily frunció los labios, y Rose casi pudo imaginar los engranajes de su pequeña cabeza pelirroja moviéndose en una dirección. Entonces se encogió de hombros y se giró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Nunca sale nada bueno de lo que se oculta.

Sin quererlo, Lily había dado en esa diana dispuesta en el interior de Rose, para ser atacada sin compasión. Ella botó aire, y el sabor de la bilis acudió a su garganta, para darle ese horrible sabor amargo. Rose lo sabía muy bien, venía dudando de su forma de actuar, y a pesar de que las dos semanas que estuvo con Scorpius habían sido casi como volar en escoba hasta la estratosfera, ella no podía eludir el hecho de que todo continuaba en secreto. En un maldito y doloroso secreto.

Resopló, furiosa con ella misma y con Scorpius. Él le había pedido un tiempo, un voto de confianza, y Rose, sin mucha objeción, se lo había concedido. ¿Era correcto? Mientras se sentaba en medio de Dominique y Roxanne, ella no pudo evitar lanzar una última mirada furtiva al Slytherin, quien seguía con la cabeza oculta del mundo.

—Hugo, pásame el pan de calabaza.

—Estás a un brazo, Fred, tú mismo puedes alcanzarlo.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan molesto? – El pelirrojo le frunció el ceño a su primo, y luego giró la vista hasta Albus. Un puchero se dibujó en sus labios— Albus…

—Esto es lo que consigues por andar siempre detrás de Hugo – Roxanne, con libro en mano, pasó la página con distracción— Puñaladas por la espalda.

—Qué dramática— Acusó Hugo. Fred, a su lado, seguía mirando a Albus en busca de compasión. El moreno suspiró y le pasó la bandeja con las rebanadas de pan. Fred hizo una exagerada reverencia con la cabeza y cogió el pan.

—La abuela no aguantará esta nueva faceta tuya, Hugo – Roxanne cambió la vista hacia la otra página de libro— Cuando estamos todos reunidos en navidad, siempre surge alguna que otra peleíta de tu parte.

— ¿Todos? – Farfulló Rose, sin poder evitar su curiosidad— Creí que nos reuníamos todos una vez cada tres años.

—Han pasado tres años, Rosie – Albus la miraba con intriga, sin poder creer que fuera Rose quien dudara de aquello. Lily, a dos puestos, sonreía con socarronería.

—Bueno, no lo recordaba – Aceptó ella, sintiéndose de repente un poco desdichada. Con toda la familia reunida, sería casi imposible concederle un día a Scorpius. Lo que podía significar que ella se quedaría sin explicaciones para este diciembre.

No. Algo tenía que ocurrírsele. Rose debía encontrar alguna forma de afianzar lo que tenía con Scorpius. Seguir entre las sombras, dentro de los armarios, o a lo lejos en la torre de Astronomía, era algo con lo que no podía lidiar continuamente.

Ella necesitaba su por qué. Y para eso, necesitaba hablar con Scorpius.

Y no lo encontró.

En ningún pasillo, en ninguna esquina. Ni siquiera durante la cena en el Gran Comedor. Y la opresión en su pecho se había instalado, amarrándose a cada vena y oprimiendo sin parar. A media tarde, mientras daba pasos presurosos y algo perdidos por el pasillo del primer piso, una taladrante verdad parecía querer hacerse presente, a pesar del afán de Rose de empujar aquel pensamiento hacia el precipicio de la ignorancia. Pero la chispa quedó ahí, y una certeza que no deseó que se hubiese encendido, iluminó los rincones oscuros de su cabeza.

Él no quería verla.

O no era tan importante como para arriesgarse.

Y ella se estaba rindiendo. Estaba dejando que aquella duda cavara profundo, y su corazón parecía no estar aguantando las arremetidas. Sabía que todo se remontaba a la última tarde juntos, cuando la carta de un desconocido — O desconocida— había volado hasta las manos de Scorpius. Él prácticamente había huido, sin una mirada, sin un beso. Sin despedidas. Rose había tenido que llamar a los elfos, quienes parecían sorprendidos por la ausencia de su anterior amo. Y lucieron igual de contrariados cuando durante el almuerzo, Scorpius permaneció ausente.

— Rose...

La pelirroja, quien caminaba ensimismada por el pasillo del primer piso, giró rápido su cuello al escuchar su nombre. La decepción arremetió con un golpe de su corazón, al realizar que Leonard Thomas era el que había pronunciado su nombre. Ella le sonrió, de la mejor manera posible, intentando apartar las sensaciones de tristeza y confusión que se mezclaban en su interior.

—Leonard – Suspiró, intentando disfrazar la decepción detrás de su nombre – Llevaba tiempo sin verte.

Él sonrió, mostrándole sus blancos dientes, lo que le provocó fueron unas intensas náuseas. Siempre le parecieron deslumbradores, como perfectamente amoldados a su moreno rostro. Pero ahora, justo ahora, solo podía pensar en un rubio, y en la manera en que su sonrisa parecía dirigida más hacia el lado derecho de su rostro. Y lo detestable que era que Leonard no fuese él. Por Merlín, ella en verdad había comenzado a desvariar.

—Sí, lo siento, ocupado con mis pensamientos – Señaló, haciendo un ademán con sus manos para apuntar su sien. Rose sonrió ante el fastidio en su rostro, pero luego miró hacia el fondo del pasillo, sin duda buscando el objeto de sus últimos pensamientos.

¿En dónde demonios estaba Scorpius?

— ¿Estás ocupada?

Rose mordió su labio, y luego sacudió la cabeza. En verdad, ella estaba ocupada por estar. Tenía un alto grado de concentración en esta tarea de encontrar al rubio, y en verdad, no solo su energía estaba siendo drenada, sino que el hueco en su pecho parecía agrandarse a cada minuto. Y el dolor se acrecentaba sin límites, arremetiendo cada vez que imaginaba la cálida mirada de Scorpius evaluando los rincones de su rostro. Si Scorpius hubiese querido estar con ella, hace mucho tiempo que lo hubiese encontrado. No es como si él fuese un fantasma, o tuviese una capa invisible como la de tío Harry - única en el mundo, de acuerdo a las palabras de su madre- para ausentarse de aquella manera. Y ese detalle era abrumadoramente desconsolante.

— ¿Rose? – La pelirroja enfocó la mirada en su antiguo novio. Él le sonreía con extrañeza, con la preocupación a flote en medio de sus orbes— Te he preguntado que si quieres ir al lago.

—El lago – Rose repitió las últimas palabras, y sonrió— En verdad no tengo ánimos de eso, Leo.

—Últimamente tienes ánimos de muy pocas cosas.

Ella tomó una sustanciosa bocanada de aire, que luego botó con lentitud. Antes de que pudiera volver a intentar deshacerse de Leonard, se encontró rodeada por sus brazos, en un cálido gesto que estaba muy distante de lucir como íntimo. Pero visto desde la distancia, a una pareja abrazada en la soledad de un pasillo, era una imagen muy fácil de interpretar en cualquier mal sentido.

Y eso fue lo que le sucedió a Scorpius

Scorpius estuvo en su habitación por horas, divagando, sufriendo y cavilando en todo y por todo. Finalmente, cuando el hambre no quiso ceder, había decidido salir en dirección a las cocinas, pensando que era improbable que encontrara a Rose, a esas horas de la noche, en los pasillos menos transitados.

Había estado evitándola, es cierto. Y quizás iba a ser así hasta que tuviera las agallas de poder hablar con Rose, y de aclararle todo lo que necesitaba ser aclarado. No planeaba verla hasta que pasara aquella pesadilla de día. Incluso, estaba la fuerte posibilidad de que no se acabara esa racha de mala suerte que venía incrementándose a cada segundo. Y eso lo había llevado a pensar en no coincidir con Rose durante lo que le quedaba del trimestre, antes de las vacaciones de navidad.

Pero la vida estaba hecha para los malditos encuentros casuales.

Verla en medio de los brazos de ese hombre, era apabullante. Sentía un pitido molesto en los oídos, algo más como un dolor que se expandía hasta las mandíbulas. Respiraba agitado, intentando controlar la sensación de ardor que subía por sus brazos hasta su cabeza, y que no lo dejaba unir ideas con claridad. Y luego estaba aquel dolor en su pecho que lo llevo a caminar a grandes zancadas hasta el muchacho, y tirar con fuerza de su codo, para apartarlo de Rose.

Leonard trastabilló varios pasos hacia atrás, aturdido por el repentino movimiento. Cuando el moreno abrió los ojos, encontró a la muchacha detrás del cuerpo de un irritado Scorpius Malfoy. Rose alternaba su mirada desde el furioso rubio, hasta el moreno asustado. Y luego sus ojos quedaron fijos en el primero, con los azules orbes inflados por la sorpresa de haber podido dar con él después del suplicio de todo el maldito día.

Solo que…aquella era la forma más inesperada en la que pensó que lo hallaría. Ahora que lo tenía al frente, lo único que tenía en mente era saber en dónde demonios había estado Scorpius durante todo el día. Si actuaba como la psicópata que toda mujer tenía dentro, podría montar una escena bastante vergonzosa y decirle varios improperios que pocas veces soltaba. Pero el problema, es que nunca estuvo segura de que tipo de relación llevaban.

Y además…

No creía poder encontrar una explicación saliendo de su boca en aquel momento, porque los ojos furiosos de Scorpius Malfoy indicaban que se había olvidado el por qué la evitaba desde temprano.

Ahora el Slytherin solo pensaba en lo molesto que resultaba ver a ese hombre abrazando a Rose.

Haciendo lo que él se suponía que tenía que hacer.

—Rose

La pelirroja se sobresaltó por el sonido de la voz de Scorpius. Su cuerpo seguía rígido, pero aun parecía indecisa de si abrir la boca y gritar cualquier ridiculez. Sobre todo por la sorpresa de escucharlo hablar con tal frialdad.

Aquella voz tan impersonal no podía ser la de Scorpius. Él, sin duda, estaba contrariado por la circunstancia. Era irónico que hubiese estado todo el maldito día con un enfermo desespero, buscándolo por todos lados, y justo ahora, en la situación menos optima, Scorpius aparecía. Y okey, era fácil malinterpretar la escena; ella lo hubiese hecho. Pero era extrañamente gratificante el que Scorpius estuviese tomando una idea errónea de aquella imagen. Pensarlo molesto por el abrazo que le regalaba a Leonard, le daba una satisfacción que resultaba agradable.

Vaya, era de esas que le gustaba dar celos, ¿no?

Cuando volvió a alzar la vista, los lívidos ojos grises de Scorpius la observaban con un color muy similar al hielo. En ellos, una furia que encontraba atractiva, bailaba con libertad. Rose suspiró con frustración. No podía pensar que, luego de estar todo el día desaparecido, podía llegar y lucir indignado por algo que estaba malinterpretando.

Él era el ausente. No es que fuera muy tonta como para ignorar el hecho de que Scorpius la estaba evitando. Y ahora…ahora el muy idiota intentaba lucir como la víctima.

—No sé quién seas, pero necesitas irte – La cólera supuraba cada poro de la piel de Scorpius.

— ¿Dis…culpa? – Leonard parecía estar también a punto de entrar en el terreno de la ira, y Rose no deseaba a dos hombres explosivos en un mismo pasillo.

—Leonard, tranquilo – Ella se acercó al muchacho, y colocó unas manos en el pecho para apaciguarlo – Todo está bien, solo necesito…

—Rose..— La voz de Scorpius seguía distorsionada. Ella giró su rostro para ver como las mejillas del rubio comenzaban a colorarse por el disgusto, seguramente por el nuevo acercamiento hacia Leonard.

—Basta, ¿ok? Él es mi amigo y tú…— Bufó, conteniéndose. Scorpius no lograría sacarla de sus casillas, ella había estado a punto de estallar, pero necesitaba controlarse. Volvió a ver al moreno— Todo está bien, pero necesito hablar con Scorpius…

— ¿Scorpius? ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas por su nombre?

— ¿Y desde cuándo ella debe darte explicaciones a ti? –Bramó Scorpius, comenzando a lucir más alterado que al inicio. La pelirroja se impacientó.

— ¡Suficiente! Si sigues con esta estupidez, por Merlín que me largo ¿Entiendes? – La mandíbula de Scorpius se apretó, y ella volvió la vista hacia Leonard, con visible nerviosismo— Yo te lo explico, tan pronto como salga de aquí.

— ¿Explicarme qué Rose? — Leonard no dejaba de ver el cuerpo rígido de Scorpius, quien seguía detrás de la pelirroja— No es normal, tú y Malfoy…

Y fue como la gota que derramó el vaso. Aquellas palabras parecieron hacer el efecto menos deseado en el Slytherin. ¿Qué no era normal? Quizás el muy maldito tenía razón. No era común, no era normal, no era esperado el verlo a ellos juntos. ¡Si había veces que hasta a él le resultaba irreal! Pero escucharlo de boca de otro…tener en mente esa realidad, era simplemente perturbador. Con una mueca de desagrado, sacó la varita y apuntó al muchacho.

— Vete ahora, antes de que pruebes lo efectivo que puede ser un hechizo desarmador.

— ¿Estás demente, Malfoy? ¡Eres prefecto!

—¡Scorpius! – Rose caminó hasta él, y colocó una mano en su antebrazo alzado— ¡Debes calmarte!

—Entonces, ¿qué esperas para largarte? Nadie te creerá si digo que no te hechicé.

—Bien… pero si a ella le pasa algo…

—No lo voy a volver a repetir.

Leonard miró de soslayo a Rose, ignorando la amenaza de Scorpius. Él estaba reprimiéndose, la pelirroja podía verlo. Por algo relacionado con ella, Leonard no podía atacar a Scorpius, sobretodo viendo como Rose le había pedido que la dejara hablar con él. Y luego de eso, ella tendría que dar las explicaciones por una escena tan descarrilada. Leonard suspiró, y sin decir otra palabra más, caminó alejándose del pasillo.

Entonces sintió la mano de Scorpius en la parte baja de su espalda, empujándola hacia él. Y antes de poder reclamarle algo por toda su extraña actitud, él la besó.

Al principio, solo por cinco segundos, pensó en resistirse. Apretó los labios, y Scorpius gimió frustrado por la interrupción. Entonces, cuando una mano de él se coló bajo su falda, y acarició sobre su ropa interior, Rose abrió la boca en forma de protesta y el rubio atacó sus labios.

Y Rose se rindió.

La rabia del momento parecía seguir bullendo dentro de él, y cada una de sus acciones parecían aceleradas por la droga de los celos. La mano libre de Scorpius la rodeó por la cintura, apretándola contra él, y así fue como pudo sentir el bulto de Scorpius empujando contra sus pantalones. La sola idea de ponerlo así, con solo un beso fogoso, le aceleraba la respiración. Rose sintió sus piernas desfallecer cuando los labios de Scorpius besaron la comisura de la boca, y luego distintos puntos de su cuello. Y después, la lengua de Scorpius volvía a estar dentro de su boca, haciéndole imposible poder pensar con coherencia.

— Rose – Él pronunció su nombre con una voz temblorosa, llena de excitación. Sus ojos estaban velados por la lujuria, y su cuerpo parecía arder ahí en donde ella tocaba – No te quiero cerca de ese tipo.

—No tienes potestad para decidir eso— Scorpius lució confundido por su respuesta, y entonces volvió a besarla con rabia, pegándola contra la pared. Se rozó contra ella, varias veces, acariciando con su pelvis la parte baja de Rose. Ella gimió cuando Scorpius volvió a esconder la mano bajo su falda.

Pero esta vez por dentro de su ropa interior.

El muchacho cubrió por completo su sexo, con la palma de la mano extendida sobre toda la piel sensible de sus labios vaginales. Y quemaba. Su maldita suave mano, parecía encender cada parte de su piel, por todo su sexo.

Rose abrió los ojos con agitación, y miró hacia Scorpius. Inconscientemente, sus caderas se movían hacia adelante y hacia atrás, buscando un rose que él no estaba dispuesto a darle. Scorpius sonreía altanero, sin duda extasiado por la sensación.

—Tienes que comportarte, Rose ¿entiendes? –Susurró él contra su oído, y dejó una lambida inocente sobre la punta de la oreja. Ella gimió con sensibilidad— ¿Volverás a acercarte a él?

—Tu juegas…muy sucio— Logró decir, a pesar de su violenta respiración.

—Rose, dilo…

—No.

Él gruñó con frustración, y se separó de ella. Y Rose pensó que, por desgracia, todo había acabado en ese momento. Pero Scorpius era una caja llena de sorpresas. Por eso, cuando se sintió jalada hasta un salón vacío, solo podía pensar una cosa.

No tenía la fuerza para reclamarle su desaparición.

Y eso era una muy mala señal.

_Mi As: _

_Pronto estaré contigo_

**OK**

**Esta tardanza fue un momento de falta de inspiración. Y si supieran, tampoco es que esté muy convencida con el resultado. Apuesto lo que sea a que tengo muchos más dedazos de lo normal, y eso puede ser fastidioso para algunos lectores, así que discúlpenme desde lo más profundo de mi corazón si se topan con algunos de estos errores : ( . Sinceramente necesito un beta que esté dispuesto a arreglar algunas cosas aquí y allá. **

**Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que se toman su tiempo por dejar sus reviews! Aunque estoy algo depre, no pensé que tuviera muchos comentarios porque no es un fandom taaaan transitado, pero tampoco pensé que fueran tan pocos T.T. Si tienen recomendaciones con las que pueda mejorar, no duden en escribírmelas. Acepto de todo! Escriban! Dejen comentarios! A veces, unos reviews hacen que diga "vaya a alguien le gustó! Tengo que darle su continuación! Y me inspiró! YEII!**

**Y bueno, tardé en publicar porque soy una irresponsable. Y porque tuve otras ideas, y cuando tengo otras ideas no puedo no escribirlas y bueno… **

**Soy una vieja de veintiséis años que trabaja y solo me queda como una hora diaria para escribir algo. Lloren por mí, porque yo lo hago a diario… xD. **

**Aquí nos falta poco, yo pensaba que iban a ser hasta doce capítulos, pero se extenderá uno o dos capítulos más, o quizás no. Quizás me lance unas buenas escenas el capítulo que viene y termine con esto en el doce. Quien sabe… **

**De nuevo. MILLONES DE BESOS, GRACIAS Y COSQUILLAS A LOS QUE ME DEJARON UN REVIEW. Soy muy emotiva, y puedo decir con facilidad que los amo! Fue gracias a ustedes que saqué la poca inspiración que tenía. Así que nos vemos en el próximo capi! (Que ya tengo bastante adelantado! "No debería" tardar mucho)**

**Nos estamos leyendo! **

**SMILE FOR ME ( :**


	10. Capítulo 9: Cuando todo empeora

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo Todo de _ella,_ ya saben… no necesita presentación.

**ADVERTENCIA**: DESDE YA! LEMON no apto para menores de no sé cuánto (Soy una descuidada) Está al inicio del capítulo, y termina con las primeras _**–RR**_\- con las que siempre separo las escenas. Leer con discreción!

**ROJAROSA**

_**Capítulo 9: **_"Cuando todo empeora"

Scorpius cerró la puerta tras él, e inmediatamente hechizó el picaporte con algo más potente que un sencillo conjuro de aislamiento. Aún tenía a Rose sujeta por la muñeca, y por la manera en que ella permanecía quieta y silenciosa, sabía que la pelirroja también sentía algo muy parecido al revoltijo de sensaciones que lo tenía de cabezas. Apretó aún más su muñeca y volteó a observarla.

Merlín. Era tan hermosa. Con su cabello ensortijado disparado en varias direcciones, probablemente a causa de la falta de cuidado de aquella mañana, y sus ojos brillantes por la incertidumbre. Era tan malditamente doloroso saber que no debía ser, que no podía estar con Rose.

Pero el cuerpo mandaba sobre la razón. Y el solo quería hacerla olvidar a aquel maldito sujeto que la había abrazado. El puto ex novio.

Apenas volteó tomó posesión de su boca. Scorpius la degustó, deleitándose con rudeza de su sabor, moviendo su lengua como una serpiente desbocada, mientras Rose se agarraba de la tela de su franela, para evitar que sus piernas cedieran ante el mareo que el placer le producía. Las manos de Scorpius volvían a estar debajo de su camisa, dejando marcas rojas sobre la pálida y suave piel de ella, mientras que Rose ahora se sostenía torpemente de su nuca. Rose gimió cuando Scorpius subió sus traviesos dedos hasta envolver sus senos pequeños entre sus grandes manos, para luego masajearlos con poca delicadeza. La respiración de ambos era acelerada, desesperada. Ella subió lo parpados, solo para descubrir los ojos grises de Scorpius mirándola de vuelta, con la boca entreabierta rozando sus propios labios, respirando su propio aliento.

Sentirlo así, tan cerca, tan caliente, tan extasiado, hacía que sus zonas más bajas ardieran con el más puro fuego de placer. Rose hizo un ademán para atrapar los labios de él, pero Scorpius se echó hacia atrás con una traviesa sonrisa.

Scorpius la empujó contra la pizarra de aquella aula vacía, y el trasero de ella dejó una marca sobre la superficie negra y lisa. La tiza manchó su falda, pero Rose olvidó cualquier detalle sobre su uniforme cuando las manos de Scorpius volvieron a trepar por debajo de su falda, acariciando la piel sensible del interior de su muslo, rozando con picardía la tela que cubría su parte íntima. Y sus labios seguían jugando con los de ella, besándolos como si comerlos fuera lo único que deseaba hacer. Mordisqueando y luego succionando con tarta fuerza, que a Rose le provocaba un gemido de dolor y placer.

Entonces sin que la pelirroja pudiera preverlo, él bajó su falda. Y su ropa interior.

Antes de que Rose pudiera quejarse, o siquiera sentir un poco de pudor al saber que era la primera vez que él veía algunos rincones prohibidos de su cuerpo, Scorpius la cubrió con todo su cuerpo, y la besó con renovada furia.

-Scorpius – Jadeó entre sus labios, sintiendo la tela haciendo el roce perfecto con su parte descubierta. Y al sentir el bulto de él tocar su parte sensible, ella se agitó por la anticipación, y el calor se extendió al punto de hacerle sentir toda la humedad que su cuerpo generaba.

Todo para darle la bienvenida.

-Eres malditamente exquisita- Le susurró el rubio, mientras la tomaba por las nalgas y la apretaba contra él- ¿Sabe ese estúpido Hufflepuff lo suave que es tu piel, Rose? – La nombrada no respondió, solo se dedicó a observar la violencia y el placer mezclado en sus ojos grises, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba a un compás acelerado. Scorpius subió sus manos y pellizcó uno de sus pezones, con creciente rencor. Se acercó a su cuello y besó un punto sensible que la hizo temblar- ¿Sabe lo pequeños que son tus senos? – Continuó con un tono de voz ronco y sensual, y esta vez sus manos bajaron hasta aquel centro de calor y humedad - ¿O lo mucho que te mojas para mí?

Y fue cuando Rose sintió que él deslizaba uno de sus dedos dentro de ella.

Gimió con los ojos cerrados, apretando su cabeza contra la pizarra, percibiendo el leve movimiento circular de uno de sus dedos en su interior. Se mordió el labio, retomando por un segundo aquel absurdo pensamiento que le recordaba su repentina ausencia por aquellos días y lo molesta que debía estar por ello, envés de estar gimiendo su nombre con desquiciado placer. Intentó, fatuamente, aferrarse con sus últimas fuerzas a la cordura que le brindaba el resentimiento. Sin embargo, no pudo pensar más cuando el uso otro dedo para acariciar el punto superior de su intimidad, aquel que la hizo gemir su nombre muy alto, muy desesperada.

-Rose, maldita sea- Él la besó de nuevo, pero esta vez fue un beso diferente. Fue lento, embriagador, cariñoso. Rose se derritió en sus brazos, pero Scorpius volvió a mover su dedo traviesamente, haciendo que ella se elevara por la sorpresa y el placer.

-Esto... esto no es justo - Se atrevió a decir, mientras su mirada desenfocada lograba capturar aquel brillo de deseo en sus orbes grises- Yo no debería…

-Umm… - Él sonrió y presionó sus labios contra los de Rose- ¿Qué no deberías? Porque si hablas de esto- Scorpius sacó su dedo, y luego volvió a arremeter con dos. Rose arqueó su cuerpo, y movió sus caderas por puro instinto carnal. Adelante y atrás, ansiosamente. Él sonrió con suficiencia- Creo que abandonaste tu deber hace rato.

-Scor..Scorpius – Pronunció agudamente, moviendo de nuevo su pelvis, en un claro ademán de necesidad de satisfacción. Él pegó su frente contra la de Rose, y usó su mano libre para acariciar su mejilla.

-Por Merlin, Rose- Suspiró- Creo que me volveré loco si no te tomó ya, Rose, en serio-

Rose abrió los ojos y lo descubrió. Descubrió la verdad en su boca entreabierta, en sus mejillas enrojecidas, en el sudor cubriendo su frente y mojando algunas de las hebras sueltas de su rubio cabello. El deseo era como un león enjaulado que debía alimentarse de un momento a otro, y a Rose no le importaría abrir la jaula, a pesar de las posteriores implicaciones del asunto.

Así que cuando el mismo se deshizo de sus pantalones, Rose no pronunció ninguna queja, más bien evitó abrir la boca para decir que había tardado mucho en llegar a aquello. La pelirroja tomó aquel miembro alargado, listo para ella, y lo apretó con sus dedos, haciéndolo temblar. Scorpius se pegó nuevamente de su cuerpo, y Rose aprovechó la cercanía para acercarlo y acariciar su propia zona íntima con la punta mojada de aquella parte del cuerpo de Scorpius.

-Maldición- Scorpius golpeó la pizarra tras ella, con creciente frustración- Nunca imaginé este lado de Rose Weasley.

-Hay muchas cosas que no creo que hayas imaginado de mí, Scorpius- Y sin que él pudiera siquiera pensar en lo que Rose estaba haciendo, ella subió sus piernas de un pequeño brinco, rodeando sus caderas en un apretado abrazo- Pero hay muchas cosas que puedes descubrir- Terminó, mientras él aprovechaba la posición para empujar de una estocada dentro de ella.

Rose gimió con dolor al principio, necesitando un momento para acostumbrarse a él. Scorpius entendió por la contorsión de su expresión que el placer no estaba opacando aquella sensación de incomodidad, y solo se dedicó a repartir besos por todo su rostro con extrema delicadeza. Por sus mejillas, por su nariz, por sus ojos, dándole todo el tiempo necesario para que Rose sintiera más que una molesta incomodidad. Él quería hacerla tocar el cielo, pero le estaba costando toda su fuerza de voluntad el evitar moverse en su interior. Rose respiraba agitada, sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente a él, invitándolo a moverse con un leve asentimiento. Scorpius volvió a realizar otro movimiento, y Rose gimió de nuevo, esta vez con algo de dolor y algo de placer.

-Mierda Rose, eres perfecta- Gimoteó, levantando toda la camisa de su uniforme, para besar la piel desnuda del delgado torso de la pelirroja. Acarició sus curvas, paseando sus dedos por su ombligo, y luego la tomó por los costados, apretando sus caderas. Siempre dentro de ella, aun esperando la señal de las expresiones de su rostro para poder dejarse llevar por todo aquel volcán de sensaciones, a punto de hacer erupción- Eres estrecha y perfecta para mí.

Y volvió a empujar contra ella, esta vez reconociendo aquel pequeño y agudo grito de placer. Y sus ojos azules le dejaron ver que no necesitaba esperar más, que estaba lista y expectante por lo que estaba por venir.

Fue cuando comenzó el vaivén. Él empujo varias veces, lento y duro, buscando sentir el punto más lejano dentro de ella, aquel sitio donde nadie, solo él, pudiese llegar. Rose pegó las manos del porta tiza de la pizarra, apoyándose al sentir que el arremetía con rudeza, haciendo que una corriente placentera se deslizara por toda su piel con cada estocada.

-Scorpius, Scorpius – Jadeó con locura, cuando el realizó movimientos circulares con su cadera, y la sensación fue un total suplicio en su interior- Por favor…

-Por favor- Repitió el con aire travieso impreso en su voz, ahora sin moverse. Ella abrió los ojos, para observar el por qué se había detenido. Entonces Scorpius le sonrió, capturo sus labios, e inició la lenta tortura. Era un baile erótico. Él empujando con extrema lentitud, y ella con la nuca arqueada, intentando buscar el aire que el placer dejaba escapar.

Después de varias arremetidas, la respiración de Scorpius se hizo más forzada. Y Rose lo sintió en la manera en que aumentaba la velocidad. En los dedos de sus manos apretándose en el agarre de su cadera, en sus ojos entrecerrándose para formar una expresión de concentración. Él estaba muy cerca. Y pronto, Rose creyó, equivocadamente, que ella no alcanzaría su final. Y el solo pensamiento la hizo entender que le bastaba con que él llegara a la cúspide y sintiera todo ese placer gracias a ella, que satisfacerlo de aquella manera lo hacía igual de increíble.

Pero cuando Scorpius abrió los ojos y la miró, supo que él no la dejaría.

Salió de ella, arrebatándole un gemido de frustración. Rose lo observó interrogante, reclamándole con la mirada la brusca interrupción del acto. Scorpius la besó con fuerza, demostrándole en aquel gesto lo mucho que la deseaba. Y la volteó, haciendo que esta vez fueran sus senos los que golpearan el muro.

Y volvió a adentrarse. Y Rose se estremeció maldiciendo por la intromisión.

La sensación fue completamente distinta. Y esta vez no hubo esperas, ni besos que pudieran aplacar cualquier impresión de incomodidad. Él la separó un poco de la pared y empujo su espalda, obligándola a que colocara las palmas abiertas sobre la pizarra, dejando su trasero apuntando hacia Scorpius. El rubio volvió a empujar varias veces, todo el tiempo haciendo que Rose se sintiese en la cima del erotismo. No podía pensar, no podía parar de jadear. Todo se reducía a una sensación de creciente placer que iba acumulándose, causándole pequeños espasmos. Sentía las piernas débiles, y un cúmulo de sensaciones creciendo más y más su vientre. Scorpius aumentó la velocidad, al sentir como ella lo apretaba, muy cerca de alcanzar el orgasmo.

-Rose, creo que…- Gimió, intentando controlar todas aquellas sensaciones que bajaban su guardia y lo hacían enloquecer, sin dejar de entrar y salir de ella con creciente rapidez.

-Yo…también… ¡Creo que voy a llegar, Merlin! – Logró decir, a pesar de las convulsiones que comenzaba a sentir- dale…dale Scorpius- Repitió Rose, frenéticamente. Como una drogadicta que necesita ser saciada. Él empujo varias veces más con frenesí, y justo antes de llegar, solo para asegurarse, acarició con fuerza aquel punto de su intimidad que la hacía gemir de placer. Y con solo un toque, ella contrajo todos sus músculos. La mente de Rose quedó en blanco, mientras ella solo pudo vociferar su nombre en un final gemido, con las piernas temblando ante la bomba de calor. Sintió los vellos de su cuerpo erizarse, y como aquella energía acumulada en su vientre explotaba, recorriendo cada fibra de su cuerpo. Scorpius siguió moviéndose varias veces más, buscando encontrar lo que anhelaba desde el inicio.

Y luego Rose sintió como Scorpius se derramaba dentro de ella, con su cuerpo temblando ante la liberación, y el líquido caliente entrando en su interior. Él se dejó caer sobre ella, pegando su pecho a la espalda sudorosa y caliente de Rose. Ella sentía su pecho moviéndose ante lo agitada de su respiración. Y el roce entre ambos cuerpos casi la excitó de nuevo.

-Eso… fue – Comenzó Scorpius entre jadeos- Creo… que no podré ponerle nombre – Terminó dándole un beso en el cuello.

Rose iba a responder, pero él salió de ella, provocando un gemido de frustración a ambos, y luego la levantó por el abdomen.

-Scorpius…- Comenzó Rose, pero él la ignoró. Busco una silla a tientas y se sentó, colocándola sobre sus piernas. Entonces la abrazo por la espalda, dejando su mejilla apoyadas en ella.

-Eres hermosa, Rose Weasley – Susurró, mientras sus dedos acariciaban su vientre desnudo. Rose echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, y sonrió extasiada.

Aquel momento íntimo era invaluable. Los dos, luego del sexo, sentados y abrazados, con solo sus respiraciones como una melodía post- éxtasis, era una escena que a Rose no solo le pareció surreal, sino también enternecedora. Acababa de tener sexo con aquel hombre, a tan solo una semana de salir con él. No era común en ella, pero había muchas cosas fuera de lugar cada vez que estaba con este rubio. Como el hecho de que fuera un Slytherin, y su corazón palpitara con locura cada vez que lo veía. Como el hecho de que fuera el hijo de un ex mortífago, y ella no pudiese parar de besarlo cada vez que sus labios se apoderaban de los de ella. Rose dejó caer su cabeza contra la curva del hombro de Scorpius. Y con una sonrisa, capturo su mirada.

Azul y Gris se devolvieron el gesto. Ella sonrió con ilusión. Él sonrió con desesperanza.

_**-RR-**_

Estuvieron un rato sentados en el salón, y conversaron por varios minutos. Rose desistió de la idea de preguntarle porque se había desaparecido repentinamente, así como el evadió la pregunta de qué hacía ella con Leonard en un pasillo desierto de Hogwarts. Aunque la repuesta no ocultaba nada extraño.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que se hacía tarde para seguir fuera de sus respectivas salas comunes, Scorpius la acompañó hasta el retrato de la Señora Gorda, y con un beso de despedida, le aseguró que al siguiente día se verían en la torre de astronomía.

Entonces, mientras estaba acostada en su cama adoselada, con su cuerpo ladeado y su imaginación volando lejos de la realidad, el golpeteo en la ventana la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Cuando alzó los ojos, una lechuza negra reposaba en la ventana, sus grandes ojos verdes mirándola a través del vidrio empañado. Rose casi corrió, reconociendo al animal, y ahogó una exclamación cuando el ave dejó caer la carta sobre su mesita de noche, y se retiró volando por el lugar donde entró.

La pelirroja se apresuró, con manos ansiosas, a descubrir el contenido de la carta. La letra de Scorpius solo hablaba una palabra, y ella entendió a la perfección el mensaje oculto detrás de aquella singular palabra. "Estrella". Así que, con completa ilusión, tomó la sabana, y se arropó hasta el cuello, con una sonrisa impresa en su rostro, ansiosa por que llegase el próximo día.

_**-RR-**_

Era un maldito, y lo sabía. Pero ayer, sinceramente, no había podido contenerse.

Por Morgana y todos los cientos de magos oscuros, aquella había sido la mejor cogida que había echado en toda su vida. Y lo pensaba de esa forma por ponerle un nombre vulgar a algo que él sabía que tenía una connotación algo más romántica.

Pero antes de empezar, Scorpius ya sabía que no podía continuar, y por eso era un imbécil. Rose lo odiaría después de aquello, y él esperaba poder sobrevivir a todo ese entorno negativo que pronto se derramaría frente a él, ahogándolo en un mar angustioso y traicionero.

Scorpius se restregó las manos contra su pantalón, con repentina angustia. Tuvo toda la noche y parte de ese día para tomar aquella decisión. Y sabía que era lo mejor. Que era el deber ser. Su interior, inquieto y desesperado, parecía gritarle algo. Pero ignorar su instinto era lo que mejor sentía que podía hacer.

Scorpius suspiró con fastidio al notar que el ardor en sus parpados se incrementaba, y que su cuerpo parecía más pesado de lo normal. Él no había podido evitar todas las pesadillas que lo torturaron durante la noche anterior. Ahora ojeroso, y con el cabello alborotado, solo esperaba por ella, y en una parte muy recóndita, ansiaba que Rose nunca llegara. Inspiró profundo, y observó la luna que solo estaba a la mitad de su fase completa. Todos sus síntomas parecían ser el reflejo de esa necesidad que tenía su cuerpo de ignorar lo que era correcto. Pero él seguía empujando en una dirección, y no había nadie para detenerlo.

Ahora todo se sentía como una macabra mentira. Había dado un paso en falso que él nunca debió tomar, pero sin duda, había recorrido un terreno de ensueños. Un terreno lleno de risas juguetonas, de miradas coloridas, de roces vertiginosos, de besos endulzados.

La bilis subió a su garganta ante el recuerdo de Rose durante su último almuerzo en la torre de gastronomía, gateando hasta él, con esa delicadeza de un felino, y capturando sus labios con una sensualidad que nunca imaginó que existiera en ella. Y luego, como se había sentido su cuerpo brillante por el sudor, y sus ojos velados por el placer, luego de que él la había hecho llegar. Con una mano, cubrió sus ojos, acechado por aquella bruma de estrés que le provocaba nauseas. Quizás jamás debió acercarse. Había sido un movimiento meramente por instinto, y ahora odiaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se odiaba tanto.

Añoraba sentir su presencia cuando no estaba con ella. Se extasiaba con su olor, como un frenético adicto. Enterraba su cabeza en aquella jungla roja para oler los remanentes del champú de algas que ella usaba. Seguramente, en la soledad e impersonalidad del San Mugo, iba a extrañar todo eso. Todos sus altibajos, todos esos torbellinos. Estar con Rose era como seguir la corriente de un rio caudaloso. Inmensidad de las emociones eran comparables a lo vasto de la naturaleza caudalosa de un río. Miles de sensaciones que eran difíciles de controlar, todas fluyendo hacia un mismo sitio de vertiginoso desenlace. Regiones de corrientes rápidas, azotadas por la naturaleza de su personalidad, por lo que tenía que tener cuidado de no ahogarse. De no perderse en ella. Así que simplemente se dejaba llevar por la corriente hasta que esta se apaciguara.

Y ahora, salía empapado de sentimientos que aún no quería nombrar.

Justo cuando la brisa volvió a agitar su cabello, y el frío escaló hasta el centro de su cuello, la puerta de la torre se abrió. Scorpius se sobresaltó, e instantáneamente se envaró, con los puños apretados a su lado. En su interior se desataba un debate ante la ambivalencia de sus pensamientos.

Sus ojos, el solo debía evitar que ella mirara sus ojos, porque si no descubriría cuan irresoluto se sentía con aquello.

El vacío en su estómago incrementó cuando el miedo comenzó a desplazar todo lo que había podido comer en el día, y las náuseas incrementaron aquella poderosa necesidad de negación.

Y luego Rose apareció. Y él pensó que había olvidado como se respiraba con normalidad. La luz de la luna le daba una palidez a su rostro, que casi parecía como si brillara con un color plateado. Sus pecas, esparcidas por sus mejillas y concentradas en el tabique de su nariz, relucían e invitaban a ser contadas. Pero sus ojos azules, parecían el cielo en primavera. Tan claros, tan iluminados y profundos. Él solo quería besar cada una de esos orbes, pero sabía que no podía.

No podía.

Rose sonrió al verlo ahí, parado, esperando por ella. Pero su gesto desapareció casi de golpe al ver el rostro de Scorpius, serio y fruncido, como si no estuviera contento de estar ahí. Y él supo que ya había dado el primer paso, y el pecho volvió a latir, como reclamándole. Como si fuera el último recurso para detenerlo.

-Scorpius – Rose habló primero, su voz seria, como hace meses que no la escuchaba. Casi un tono impersonal, que el detestó al minuto que salió de su boca- ¿Qué…? – La pelirroja se detuvo y corrigió- Me has llamado…-

Scorpius asintió, y su cabeza parecía más pesada que nunca.

-Primero, quería disculparme por no haber venido al almuerzo como te lo había prometido - Soltó con cierta pesadez. Sus ojos grises, tal como lo había previsto, miraban a la pared detrás de Rose. Debía evitar mirar a sus ojos, porque si no sucumbiría ante los deseos de su corazón – A pesar de que lo teníamos planeado.

Él odió mencionarlos a ambos como un grupo. Como parte de algo que los dos compartían y que pronto dejaría de existir. Rose asintió, claramente aceptando sus disculpas. Scorpius sintió ganas de vomitar ante la facilidad de su disculpa, ante la conspicua esperanza detrás de aquellos ojos azules.

-Seguro era por algo importante- Acotó ella, y sonrió con desgana- No te culpo.

Scorpius asintió. Y luego tomó aire. Tomó el valor de algún sitio donde pudiera cogerlo prestado, y lo usó siniestramente.

-Rose, esto…- Él sintió las palabras rasguñando su garganta, como impidiendo ser expulsadas. Tragó y volvió a hablar- Esto no puede continuar.

Y listo.

Claro, corto. Dolorosamente conciso. Parecía mentira como unas pocas palabras podían ocultar tanto. Las palabras que se deslizaron fuera de su boca y golpearon a Rose, certeramente en donde el menos quería. Él trato de lucir impávido, evitando que las emociones del día por fin lo alcanzaran. Pero solo por mera curiosidad, por un maldito capricho, Scorpius buscó sus ojos. Y lo que encontró casi lo hizo trastabillar. Rose, con su pálido rostro descolocado, lo miraba estática y muda. Parecía una estatua, petrificada por sus palabras. Y sus ojos, siempre claros y contagiosamente brillantes, ahora aparecían opacados por una nube de dolor.

Y Scorpius era el causante.

Escuchó como Rose respingaba, y luego soltaba un jadeo, muy parecido a una sonrisa sarcástica. Él continuó, sintiéndose el villano del cuento. Del cuento que el mismo había escrito hace rato.

Pero él continuó, dispuesto a afianzar toda la mentira.

-No nos pertenecemos, no hay esa sintonía que seguramente debería haber entre parejas. ¿No lo has sentido tú?

La pregunta seguramente haría parecer la escena natural. Escalofriantemente natural. Y él solo esperaba que ella negara aquella acusación. Pero era mortalmente claro: él estaba siendo un completo hipócrita. Y por la expresión descompuesta del rostro de Rose, supo que era algo similar lo que ella pensaba de él. ¿Sin sintonía? Merlín. La noche anterior había sido la mejor en toda su vida. Había sentido aquel cúmulo de felicidad que borraba todo rastro de preocupación, toda incerteza que solía dejarlo con un dolor de cabeza durante toda la tarde. Ayer había sido más que perfecto, porque había encontrado el remedio indicado hasta para el más nimio vestigio de dolor.

-¿Una sintonía que compartías con Paula Bulstrode? – Se atrevió a preguntar Rose, con un escondido dolor, evitando responder la pregunta de Scorpius.

Él se sorprendió por la pregunta. Y de lo fácil que podía ser una ruptura.

Fue tan difícil poder llegar a ella. Seis años. Luego dos meses. Y un final de cinco minutos.

Hasta la escala del tiempo parecía ir en su contra.

Scorpius apretó los puños, y se concentró en el dolor, en las uñas enterrándose en la piel, y no en lo que estaba causando.

-Probablemente – Y su voz pareció otra.

_Mentiroso. _

Si tan solo ella leyera sus ojos. Si tan solo pudiera saber que cada palabra salía con acritud, quemándolo por dentro. Pero aquello era lo que debía evitar.

_Todo sea por el bien de mamá. _

-¿Y te sentías así la noche anterior? – La voz de Rose estaba adquiriendo ese tono agrio que solía usar cuando se dirigía a él, antes de conocerlo realmente. Scorpius tembló casi imperceptiblemente.

Pero no dudó en responder. Él sabía lo que ella estaba queriendo implicar con aquella pregunta. Las sensaciones de sus cuerpos rozándose. El brillo de sus ojos azules tan cerca de los de él. Ella recostada sobre sus piernas. Su corazón desbocado, repicando en su oído. Su cuerpo contorsionándose en una hermosa curva de placer y satisfacción.

Y Rose volvió a arremeter.

-¿Nada de eso fue real?

-Quizás fue más real para ti que para mí, a veces no distingo – Sonrío con fingida altanería- En Slytherin suelen decir que no presto atención a los sentimientos de mi pareja, pero como nunca me conociste lo suficiente, creo que no habías escuchado esos rumores de mí.

Rose negó con levedad. Una, dos, y tres veces. Luego sonrió con dolor y los ojos fijos en el suelo. Scorpius tembló ante la visión, tragando la piedra en su garganta.

-No puedo decir que no me sorprende, porque jamás… jamás me esperé esto – Su voz sonaba ahogada, como si hablar supusiera un gran esfuerzo.

-Sí, pero no sabía cómo hacerle frente… No soy tan bueno para este tipo de situaciones.

Rose asintió, y una sonrisa amarga desdibujó su rostro. El que minutos antes estaba embellecido por la felicidad, y él que ahora se compungía bajo la tortura de sus palabras.

-¿Y por qué decidiste besarme aquella noche en los vestuarios de Gryffindor? – Se atrevió a preguntar Rose, abrazándose al sentir el frío azotarla- ¿Por qué decidiste continuar con esto, y me pediste un día de mis vacaciones? Pudiste haberlo evitado, pero fuiste tú quien casi me rogó para que volviéramos a besarnos.

-Nunca escucharás de un hombre que niegue la compañía de una mujer- Scorpius sonrió- Y todo Hogwarts sabes que eres hermosa, Weasley, de eso no hay duda. –Apretó los puños – Me costó, pero decidí seguir disfrutando esos ratos contigo –Él se encogió de hombros- Y ahora me cansé.

Ella dejó caer su cabeza, pegando la barbilla de su pecho. Scorpius cogió aire, inquieto ante la falta de reacción de Rose. Él contaba los segundos, rogando para que ella decidiera irse, aceptando sus duras y frías palabras. Anhelaba la soledad como jamás en su vida. Porque ahora, más que nunca, quería tumbarse en la cama y no despertar hasta el día siguiente.

-Bésame.

-¿Qué? – Él trastabilló.

-Tu escuchaste, Scorpius- Rose dio varios pasos hacia él, y Scorpius tembló ante el brillo de resolución iluminando sus orbes azules – Bésame, solo una vez.

-Vaya, es una petición que no me esperaba – Scorpius rascó su cabeza, con aires de distracción- ¿Tan bueno soy besando?

Pero no pudo continuar, porque Rose cerró el espacio que los separaba, y unió sus labios. Con una enorme fuerza de voluntad, tuvo que obligarse a no rodearla con sus brazos. Casi sucumbió ante el sabor de sus labios, y de su lengua cosquilleando en la orilla de su boca, pero reprimió con éxito aquel gemido que pujaba por salir. Él intentó responder al beso como un autómata, y creyó que el fingir que la besaba con poca pasión era una tarea fácil, hasta que ella acarició su mejilla con una de sus suaves manos, obligándolo a suspirar de deseo.

Y fue cuando Rose se separó, respirando con fuerza. Su mirada parecía contrariada, pero estaba concentrada en la piedra gris de la torre. Ella mordía su labio inferior, como si estuviera pensando en que decir.

Scorpius la miró, intentando descifrar su expresión descolocada. Sus labios brillaban rojos e hinchados, y varios rizos volaban al son del viento. Entonces Rose sonrió, más para ella misma que para él, y sin añadir una palabra más, giró sobre sus talones y huyó de la torre de astronomía.

Y la soledad que tanto había pedido le sobrevino, junto con todos los sentimientos extenuantes que se agolpaban en su interior por aquella situación. Que Rose no hubiese dicho nada y lo hubiese dejado en aquella torre significaba que su beso había resultado convincentemente corriente. A pesar de sus fuertes deseos de devorarla, de acariciarla y de apretarla contra él, se había contenido. Y había obtenido su desagradable resultado.

El pecho de Scorpius subía y bajaba, como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Él no podía creer como todo se había derrumbado en horas, muy similar a la forma en que caía una torre de naipes: una serie de sucesos desencadenaba otros peores. Y a esas alturas, su cuerpo parecía quererle pasar factura por algún mal que el mismo había causado. Sonrió con sarcasmo, y se dejó deslizar contra el muro de piedra de la torre. Parecía que hasta su cuerpo pagaba por su insolencia. Duro un minuto ensimismado, pensando en qué consecuencias tendría aquel final. Y fue cuando los ojos de Rose, azules y cristalinos, cruzados por aquel reflejo de dolor, volvieron a atenazarlo, y él tuvo que encogerse de dolor cuando sintió su cabeza a punto de explotar.

Todo estaba tan desecho, que no creía que hubiese ruinas con las que pudiese trabajar. Si es que Rose alguna vez lo dejaba trabajar en algo relacionado con ella.

Un minuto después, el dolor cedió con lentitud, y él dejó de masajearse las sienes.

Scorpius dejó la cabeza pegada contra la fría pared de la torre, sus ojos perdidos en la luna que se asomaba detrás de las nubes. Cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto, sin escuchar nada más que la brisa meciendo su cabello. Sabría qué pasaría un buen rato antes de que Oddyseus descubriera donde estaba, y quizás para ese momento podría abandonar la torre. Justo ahora, le parecía casi imposible.

Después de todo, el dolor en su pecho no lo dejaba moverse.

_**-RR-**_

Scorpius continuó asistiendo a clases. Como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si su vida fuera igual que la de un adolescente promedio. Seguía anotando el nombre de cada estrella en su clase de astronomía, seguía moviendo su varita con normalidad durante transformaciones. E intervenía en sus clases de Encantamientos. Pero en pociones era difícil respirar.

Pociones era un martirio.

Rose, obviamente, le hablaba solo lo necesario. Eso incluía monosílabos, y muy de vez en cuando, una oración de tres palabras. Nunca su apellido, y mucho menos su nombre. Scorpius sentía que algo dentro de él se iba resquebrajando aún más, luego de cada clase de pociones. Cuando hace una semana estaba en el éxtasis de sus labios, ahora estaba en el centro de su desprecio. El hecho de tenerla junto a él, y no poder hablarle, le generaba un malestar que le duraba todo el día. Detestaba cada segundo que tenía que respirar dentro del salón. Ella lo ignoraba, y nunca lo miraba. Y él, como un desgraciado, repetía que lo merecía.

Cada hora, se preguntaba cuanto más podría soportar antes de sucumbir por la marea de sensaciones negativas que lo azotaban.

Entonces llegaba en la noche a su sala común, y marcaba otro día menos para ir a San Mugo.

Había llegado a este acuerdo con la directora del colegio, en donde logró deshacerse de las dos últimas semanas de clases. Pero McGonagall le había hecho jurar que haría sus deberes respectivos, los cuales llegarían hasta él a través de las lechuzas del colegio. Incluso logró convencerla de que no se le notificase a su padre que él tomaría vacaciones mucho más temprano que lo usual.

-Vas a enfermar- Le dijo Oddysseus, un día especialmente terrible en el que estuvo acosado por horribles pesadillas durante toda la noche- No puedes venir y llevar tu vida a un hoyo de pesadumbre.

-No he llevado mi vida a ningún sitio, Odd – Él estaba sentado frente a la chimenea. Las llamas de la fogata aun brillaban, y el solo se recordaba que dentro de cinco días estaría visitando a su madre- Alguna fuerza me ha llevado a esto.

-Solo tú tienes el poder de controlar lo que te pasa, Scorpius.

-Si tuviera tal poder, como lo llamas, hace rato hubiese sanado a mi madre- Él negó y dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldar del sofá – Déjame descansar en paz.

-¿Qué paso con Rose Weasley? – Él tembló ante la mención de la pelirroja- ¿Por qué no me quieres terminar de decir lo que pasó el día que te encontré en la torre de Astronomía?

Scorpius ignoró a Odysseus, y continuó con los ojos cerrados. Escuchó como su amigo bufaba, y se daba la vuelta, alejándose de él. Sus pasos por las escaleras hicieron eco en las paredes de las mazmorras, y luego el portazo de cierre le indicó que Odysseus se había encerrado en el cuarto. Scorpius abrió los ojos y continuó observando como las brasas del fuego consumían la leña de la chimenea. Algo vibró en su bolsillo, y cuando sacó el objeto, encontró el galeón que Potter y él usaban para las prácticas de Quidditch. Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía, lanzó la moneda hacia las llamas, y esperó a que esta fuese consumida por las lenguas del implacable fuego.

Solo quedaban tres días. Tres días y se iría de ese infierno, a otro quizás peor.

_**-RR-**_

A tan solo un día de ir a San Mugo, todo empeoró.

Era su castigo, lo sabía. Pero por eso no dejaba de ser horriblemente doloroso. Scorpius estaba en el baño de la habitación, observando el retrete como si fuera el único lugar en el mundo en el que deseaba estar en aquel momento. El dolor de cabeza le había sobrevenido con una intensidad que jamás había experimentado. Y después de volcar todo el contenido de su estómago, supo que en verdad se estaba haciendo daño.

Tragó con fuerza y dejó la cabeza caer contra los azulejos del baño.

Recordó a Paula. Recordó sus palabras, y no pudo evitar temblar de odio.

Había estado relajándose en la sala común, leyendo un libro que le estaba costando un mundo entender. Con la presión y preocupaciones de los últimos días, concentrarse parecía una tarea más ardua que controlar a los escrogutos de cola explosiva. Eran altas de la noche, y cuando levantó la vista solo pudo distinguir lo que parecía ser una pareja de enamorados, al parecer de quinto año, besuqueándose en una esquina de la sala. Sonrió sintiendo una completa envidia, la desazón de la visión subió como bilis por toda su tráquea, recordándole los recientes acontecimientos que, precisamente, deseaba olvidar. Entonces el muro de la sala se abrió, dejando entrar a la persona que menos quería ver a esas horas de la noche, justo cuando parecía haber encontrado el primer momento de paz de una semana entera.

Paula Bulstrode.

Ella sonrió al encontrarlo solo, como pocas veces estaba, y caminó con gracia hasta él. Movía sus caderas con exageración, su largo cabello meciéndose sobre su espalda. Pero Scorpius solo pudo encontrar aquel hecho como desagradable y fastidioso.

-¿Tienes tiempo para mí, Scor? –Preguntó dulcemente, sentándose en el sofá junto a él. Más cerca del límite permitido socialmente, su pierna rozando la de él, y su mano muy cerca de su muslo.

-No – Respondió, casi al instante en que ella terminaba la oración. La sonrisa de su rostro se borró de golpe, y su expresión comenzó a mutar, cambiando a unos ojos que parecían transmitir el más puro rencor- Paula, sé a lo que vienes, y créeme, no estoy de humor para aguantar tus ruegos.

-Éstas siendo injusto.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros y volvió a la lectura, ignorando la presencia de ella por lo que pareció un minuto entero.

-¿Acaso te gusta otra mujer? Porque hace poco me declarabas que me amabas, ¿Sabes? – En su voz se podía escuchar el veneno de la amargura – No puede ser que me hayas dejado de amar con tanta facilidad. Solo mírame a mí, no hay día en que no piense en ti.

-Claro, supongo que pensabas mucho en mí cuando me engañaste – Ella tembló porque Scorpius hablaba con soltura, y hermetismo. Como si el asunto le importara muy poco. Como si la traición ya no fuera algo relevante en su vida. Tragó y esperó que el continuara- Hazte un favor, quiérete y sal de mi vista.

-Esto debe ser por una mujer – Él bufó, sin responderle, y pasó otra página con naturalidad- ¿Quién es Scorpius? ¿Quién?

-Paula, basta- Los dos alumnos de quinto sintieron la incomodidad de la escena y huyeron por las escaleras. Seguro para hacer algo mejor que besarse.

La imagen de Rose contra la pizarra lo asaltó, y el tembló de dolor. Tragó e intentó actuar con naturalidad. Pero Paula logró captar aquel traspié que dio en sus acciones.

-Sí… es una mujer – Sonrió con sorna, levantándose de golpe del sofá- Llegué a pensar que era Rose Weasley, ¿Sabes? Ahora pasas mucho tiempo con ella, a pesar de ser una asquerosa Gryffindor

-Cuida tus palabras, Paula- Escupió Scorpius con una voz sombría, cerrando el libro de golpe.

Paula lo miró desquiciadamente, casi fuera de sus casillas. Entonces ella rio tan fuerte y áspero, que el rubio había comenzado a preocuparse por el bienestar mental de la muchacha.

-Pero ya sé que no es Rose Weasley, porque ella no está loca por ti, como lo estoy yo – Scorpius frunció el ceño, sin entender las palabras de Paula. ¿Qué estaba queriendo decir? - ¿Puedes creerlo? Pensaba que Rose Weasley estaba loca por ti, pero en realidad, sigue pensando en su tonto novio, el tal Leonard Thomas.

Aquello fue como un golpe certero en el centro de su estómago. ¿Qué Rose qué? Los ojos grises de Scorpius se oscurecieron con un velo de locura. Paula frunció el ceño, aun ignorante de lo que estaba causando.

-Incluso manipulé a alguien para que la investigarla, y me dio la certeza de que la muchacha seguía embobada por aquel idiota de Hufflepuff, ¡Por Merlin! ¿Quién demonios se enamora de un Hufflepuff? – Paula negó con la cabeza, como desaprobando totalmente aquella relación- Y lo confirmé todo esta noche, cuando los vi en el pasillo, besuqueándose como si no hubiera mañana.

Scorpius pegó su cuerpo al sofá, sintiendo el dolor subiendo desde su estómago, expandiéndose por todo su pecho y apretando con fuerza. Él negó levemente, intentando pasar desapercibido. ¿Qué Rose qué…? Entonces las náuseas lo asaltaron, y antes de que pudiera seguir confrontando a Paula, tuvo que salir corriendo en dirección a su habitación.

Y ahí estaba ahora, esperando que el temblor cediera, y que su cabeza dejara de palpitar.

La puerta del baño se abrió, y la figura de un amigo preocupado, apareció a través del umbral.

-Tienes que parar con esto, Scorpius – Soltó Oddyseus con cautela, y sus ojos reflejaban inquietud- No es solo a Rose Weasley a quien le haces daño, es a ti mismo.

-Es por el bien de ella – Scorpius se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano- De mi madre y de ella- Completó.

-¡Y con una mierda! – Le gritó, ofuscado por la falta de reacción del rubio- No es el de ella, ¡es el tuyo! – Oddyseus negaba con la cabeza- Tu padre está equivocado, esto no es lo que querría la señora Astoria para ti.

-¿Tú qué sabes, ah? –Scorpius se había levantado, aun débil por la inestabilidad de su cuerpo. Su rostro encrespado por la furia, había adquirido una tonalidad roja. Pero sus ojos reflejaban pura desolación- ¿Quieres saber algo? ¡Ni yo sé que querría mi madre para mí! ¡Lleva casi un año en que cada vez que la visito, está inconsciente!- Scorpius respiraba agitado, como si estuviera escupiendo el veneno que tenía reservado desde hace rato- Quizás…, quizás madre solo quiere que me quede a su lado.

Scorpius encontró las fuerzas necesarias para estabilizar sus piernas, detener las vueltas de su mundo, y salir del baño. Quizás por la furia que le estaba provocando Oddyseus volvía a sentirse mejor, la sangre bullía y le daba las energías que hace días le faltaban. Aun así, Scorpius estaba odiando cada una de sus palabras. Oddyseus le pisó los talones cuando el caminó hacia su cama.

-Quizás, tu papá y tú deben estar preparados- Oddyseus soltó finalmente, intentando ignorar la alarma que sonaba en la cabeza por la frivolidad de sus palabras. Scorpius tembló tan perceptiblemente, que Oddyseus lo vio tambalearse cuando dio un paso- Quizás tu madre sabe que todavía están muy atados a ella, y no quiere dejarlos a la deriva.

Él comenzó a hiperventilar, y Oddyseus supo que era el momento en que debía detener su impertinencia.

-Mentira, aún hay esperanzas… mi padre dijo…- Scorpius se paseó nervioso por la habitación- Qué los sanadores estaban encontrando la forma…- Él se paró de pronto, y sintió como las lágrimas cubrían sus ojos- de aliviarla…-terminó, y jadeó de pronto cuando la verdad de las palabras de su padre lo atravesaron como una lanza ardiente.

Oddyseus caminó lentamente hasta el rubio, quién se había sentado derrotado en las orillas de su cama. Todo era un dantesco contraste. Su cara en una demudada sorpresa, con los ojos grises abiertos y sus pupilas engrandecidas. Y luego, las lágrimas en las mejillas de Scorpius, que se deslizaban con amargura, sin que él pudiera controlarlas. Y fue que Oddyseus lo supo: deseaba nunca experimentar aquello que Scorpius estaba sintiendo.

Y mientras lo abrazaba, transmitiéndole todo el apoyo que podía darle, se prometió que en cualquier tipo de situación, él estaría para apoyarlo.

_**-RR-**_

Rose odiaba pociones. Y no había sido desde el inicio de la vida en Hogwarts. No, había sido desde que Scorpius la usó como lo había hecho.

A veces solo recordaba lo fácil que había sido para él, y lloraba cuando la sonrisa de su madre aparecía con culposa pesadez. El solo pensamiento la enervaba, y la hacía reprenderse por todo lo ingenua que había sido. La bilis subía como un veneno poderoso, y ella solo quería vomitar cada vez que recordaba cómo se había entregado a él.

Aquella noche, luego de su charla en la torre de astronomía, Rose había durado una hora entera en la ducha, restregando su cuerpo con fuerza, hasta que la piel quedo roja por la fricción, y sus ojos hinchados por las lágrimas.

De haber seguido las palabras de su padre, de haber escuchado y haberse apegado a su advertencia, nada de esa tontería estuviese pasando. Al día siguiente había tenido que recurrir a un hechizo maquillador, que ocultara las bolsas bajo sus ojos y la hinchazón de su rostro. Y luego tuvo que soportar una noche en la que tuvo dormir luego de usar una poción que la ayudara a poder relajarse.

Se sentía como una completa imbécil.

Minutos antes de asistir a clases, se dedicaba a relajar todas las tensiones de su cuerpo. A veces convergía toda esa energía negativa hacia la música, algo sin letras ni mensajes ocultos, solo pura música de relajación, así tenía la capacidad de hacer desaparecer cada mal pensamiento que surgía sin ser invocado. Un día en el que la música no fue suficiente, tuvo que llegar al extremo de caminar ida y vuelta hasta el bosque prohibido, con tal de despejar su mente de los últimos días de convivencia con Scorpius, buscar la fuerza de donde no la había, para poder soportar su presencia por dos horas enteras. Era una total tortura. Por ese corto tiempo, solo buscaba evitar cualquier pensamiento que la llevara a todos esos tormentosos recuerdo de una fugaz relación.

Solo evocar el dolor que le sobrevino, luego de sus palabras en la torre de Astronomía, la sensación volvía como si ningún día hubiese pasado. Como si su corazón no fuese capaz de reponerse.

\- Haces muy bien el trabajo de ignorarme.

Ahora en clases de pociones, luego de que Crow hubiese dictado las instrucciones, habían comenzado a preparar una poción curativa. Era la primera vez en una semana que él le hablaba. Su voz era ronca y extrañamente débil, pero el sonido fue como el detonante de toda esa furia que estaba suprimida en su interior.

Rose no respondió y continuó dándole vueltas a la poción, pero el agarre a su varita se volvió más fuerte.

-Sé que no te incumbe, pero esta noche me iré de Hogwarts.

En verdad tenía mucha curiosidad, y enterarse de aquello le dolía. Porque más que una partida improvista, seguramente había sido algo fríamente planeado. Algo que pudo haber sabido el día que estuvieron juntos, y que no importó en el momento que decidió cogérsela. Esa realidad le revolvía el estómago, y sentirse así por aquel hecho la hacía enfurecer consigo misma. Pero jamás se lo haría saber. Prefería seguir fingiendo que no existía, a pesar de que cada vez que lo escuchaba suspirar, su corazón dolía por el intenso palpitar que iniciaba.

-Weasley, por favor… - Comenzó él, al ver que Rose seguía ignorándolo impávidamente.

Pasaron varios segundos, y Scorpius pensó en volver a fastidiarla, pero Rose finalmente sucumbió.

-Tú, ciertamente, tienes serios problemas.

Su voz sonaba grave y llena de resentimiento.

-Por lo menos has hablado – Sonrió Scorpius con algo muy cercano al alivio. Rose apretó su mano en un puño, sin poderse creer lo imbécil que lucía ante él- Verás, sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros...

-Nada pasó – Se apresuró a decir ella. Por el rabillo del ojo, Rose entrevió como Scorpius temblaba ante la firmeza de aquella afirmación.

¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico y fingir sentirse afectado por algo que el mismo provocó?

-Lo siento, Rose – Continuó Scorpius. Rose observó cómo sus ojos bajaban y terminaban sobre su mano, colocada casualmente cerca del caldero. El rubio hizo el ademán de tomarla, pero Rose la apartó antes de que él pudiera siquiera rozarla. Scorpius suspiró con creciente frustración – No fue la mejor forma.

-Creo que tienes problemas de bipolaridad.

-No es una mala teoría – Aceptó Scorpius, asintiendo con la cabeza. Siguieron en silencio por varios minutos, donde solo se escuchaba el burbujear de su poción y el murmullo de algunos alumnos- No quería irme sin decirte que lo siento.

-Bien, lo has dicho, puedes irte tranquilo.

En verdad, las palabras habían llegado como un fresco bálsamo a toda esa pesadumbre que la había venido siguiendo desde hace días, pero eso no era lo único que Rose quería. Ciegamente, anhelaba una última mirada de sus ojos grises, el intercambio de unas cuantas casuales palabras. Pero la sola idea también le parecía repulsiva. Porque, a pesar de todo, ninguna de sus acciones habían sido coherentes ,y ella realmente estaba aceptando la realidad de que todo lo que había necesitado era follar con alguien, y Rose había sido una presa muy fácil de atrapar.

Al girarse pudo ver como él estaba concentrado en el caldero, sin embargo su mirada lucía perdida, y su ceño fruncido, como si dudara en tomar una acción que pugnaba por salir.

-¿Por qué te besaste con Leonard Thomas? –Soltó de sopetón, como si ya no pudiese resistir más.

La pregunta sorprendió tanto a la pelirroja, que el cuchillo cayó de la mesa, peligrosamente cerca de su pie. Con un hechizo, Scorpius dejó el objeto a su lugar.

-¿Qué?

-Tú me escuchaste.

Rose rio con cinismo, y se apoyó en la mesa. Su varita descansaba a un lado, completamente olvidada de la poción que debía ayudar a terminar.

-Es increíble que me hagas esa pregunta - Ella comenzó a recoger sus cosas, totalmente sulfurada por la pregunta y dispuesta a dejar la clase de pociones a la mitad.

-Rose, no – La pelirroja creyó escuchar un ligero tinte doloroso, pero luego se regañó por llegar a pensar semejante estupidez de alguien que la había abandonado con tanta frivolidad.

-Mira, por favor, no quiero llamar la atención aquí, y tampoco quiero conversar contigo de Leonard – Bufó con sarcasmo – Lo que me parece ilógico viniendo de ti.

-Así que si lo besaste – Realizó con voz ausente, como si el hecho lo hubiese abstraído a una realidad diferente a aquel salón repleto de alumnos.

-Si lo hice, no es tu puto problema, Malfoy – Escupió Rose, y sus ojos brillaban con el más puro rencor- No te importa, así como tú no me importas a mí.

Rose observó la mano de él contrayéndose en un puño. El silencio imperó por unos instantes, los cuales Rose aprovechó para evaluar su rostro. Su expresión ausente, su tez pálida y sus ojos ojerosos. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Scorpius?

-Tu si me importas, Rose.

La insolencia de sus palabras era enfermiza. Ella sintió ganas de golpearlo, de infligirle dolor hasta que gritara afectado, quizás así sentiría un ápice de lo que ella experimentó hace días. Pero se contuvo estampando su puño contra el escritorio para evitar darle a él.

-¡Deja de comportarte así! –Susurró como si estuviera gritando. Scorpius suspiró con frustración y se cubrió los ojos- Lo siento, pero debo irme.

Scorpius se levantó con rapidez, luego de que ella luciera dispuesta a largarse. Rose captó en sus movimientos, una torpeza que jamás pensó que fuese de él, como el hecho de que tumbase el envase con escamas de Dragón, al intentar alcanzar sus utensilios. Scorpius recogió el contenido regado por suelo, presuroso y algo absorto en la actividad. Y cuando se levantó para dejar el recipiente sobre el pupitre, su cuerpo se tambaleó levemente, pero él se sostuvo con fuerza de la madera de la mesa, sin poder darle tiempo a Rose de entrever que había originado eso.

-No Rose, no te preocupes, me voy yo.

-No, no te irás – Acotó ella tomando su mochila, con una inusitada ira- Seguirás aquí fastidiando mi vida, mi vida que solía ser normal, mi vida que solía ser perfecta para alguien como yo- La pelirroja lo miró con desdén- Y llegaste tú para arruinarlo todo.

-Rose…- Parecía como un ruego para que se detuviera, pero la pelirroja ignoró cualquier ademán de él de acomodarlo todo. Luego de las semana que había pasado detestándolo, no podía fingir que había sido un asunto tan normal como cualquier otro.

-Lo único que aprendí de ti, Scorpius Malfoy – Rose sonrió con amargura –Fue a odiar.

Y salió rápidamente del salón, ignorando las llamadas de Crow y de Albus. Luego tendría tiempo de entregar la poción, en aquel momento, estar junto a él, era un completo suplicio. Prefería evitar esos últimos minutos en los que debían compartir una maldita poción. Prefería perder una asignación a tener que sentir todo ese dolor crecer hasta dificultarle la respiración.

Prefería no ver nunca más a Scorpius Malfoy.

Por eso, no llegó a ver como Oddyseus había tenido que sostener el cuerpo de Scorpius para evitar que cayera al suelo.

_**-RR-**_

NOOO! No crean mal, Scorpius no se desmayó! (Extraña aclaratoria), Tenía que cortarlo aquí!

Y también quiero decir que… yaa quedan dos capítulos! No lo puedo creeer! Estoy feliz porque estoy super segura del final y de que ya va a terminar! Muchas gracias por los reviews y los favoritos! Me encantan! Espero que les haya gustado éste dramático antepenúltimo capítulo (Ok, necesito decirlo así porque me emociona mucho!)

Cualquier comentario, cualquier sugerencia, incluso ideas son bien recibidas! Las buenas ideas me gustan porque me ayudan durante mis bloqueos!

Recuerden siempre

REVIEEWS (Porfaaa) : (

_See you later, alligator_

P.D: (Amo la película de Lego)


End file.
